Flag On Play
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: Leah is the first & only female coach in the history of the National Football League (NFL) but not everyone is happy about it, yet she won't resign. Her ex-boyfriend with help from "friends" take matters in their hands & things only get worse: lies are told, threats are made, secrets revealed, & people are hurt. *1st fic be nice but honest : M for violence I don't do lemons sorry*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer I don't own Twilight…duh_

**_Flag On Play _**

_Chap1:_ **_I Want to see a Win_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LPOV<em>**

"Land of the free and the home of the brave!"

"Alright bring it in bring it in. I want you to get out there and make them bleed and see it pour from their mouths and noses! I want you to get out there and crush their bones and see it come through their skin! I want you to go out there and make them cry until they puke their stomachs! But most of all I want to see a what?" -I yelled

"You want to see a win!" -the team yelled in unison.

"I want to see a what?"- I said louder.

"You want to see a win"- the team said even louder.

"Fly Eagles…"- I chanted

"Fly"- the team replied.

"Fly Eagles…"- I chanted again.

"Fly"- the team said

"Eagles on three, 1, 2, 3…"- Embry said

"Eagles"- the team said and ran out on the football field ready to play against the Giants. Both teams hate each other and are undefeated in a little over midway into the season. Adrenaline is high and blood is rushing through everyone's veins; tension is off the charts in the stadium with players growling at one another and fans for both teams ready to fight in the stands. American football there's nothing better and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I'm the head coach of the Philadelphia Eagles and the first female to not only be a coach, but the head coach of any team in the history of the NFL. I grew up around football because my father Harry and his friends Charlie and Billy often came over to watch the games at my home and my brother pretty much worships his best friend Jacob Black who has played football since he could walk. So of course little Sethy would want to play pewee football and continue to play as he got older.

In the beginning I hated football and wanted to be a cheer leader, mainly because I loved the uniform and liked Paul Meraz who played wide receiver for my cheering age group. I would be front and center to watch him play while jumping and flipping in my cute uniform and hopefully catching his attention. Yeah that was a _long_ time ago.

"Hey Leah, sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't be so graphic with your pep talks it's scaring the children."- Harry yelled with a smile on his face from his seat behind the bench where a little girl looked like someone electrocuted her. Her eyes were wide watching me while her body was trembling in fear. Her mother glared at me while the girl's father tried to keep from laughing.

"If you want to keep getting front row, fifty yard line seats, for free I might add, you better keep your mouth shut old man!"- I yelled while returning Harry's smile. He blew me a kiss and turned his attention back to the field.

Eventually when I got to high school I really liked football, so I would pay more attention to the game than cheering and would get yelled at by the captain Lauren who I hated, so I quit. From then on through college I would never miss a game for my school or my favorite team, the Eagles. Ok ok I know what you're thinking; why the Eagles? I tried to like the Raiders I really did, but come on, they suck so bad their lips should be hurting. I used to love the Redskin, minus the name seriously, offensive much, but ever since they got their new coach I can't even look at a jersey. I went to college at Penn State for athletic training, but it didn't hurt it was a party and football school either. While at Penn State, during games I started noticing problems the coaches would make they shouldn't have been making with their knowledge of the game. On more than one occasion I noticed a foolish and obvious mistake that cost us games which lowered our ranking.

So being the smart ass that I am, one day I decided to march over to the sideline to tell them what I thought about said coaching skills. I know people thought I was crazy, but: one, I worked with the trainers for hands on experience, so I was already on the field. Two, we were going to lose if these coaches didn't get their heads out of their asses. And three, I bet five-hundred dollars on this game against my childhood frenemy Embry Call who played quarterback for LSU and thought we sucked. Not only did I not have the money to pay him, but I needed those winnings for rent. So yeah I wasn't warm on the idea of us losing. Long story short, I looked like a crazy woman yelling while Jacob tried to hold me back, was drug off the field kicking and screaming by security, and was banned from the stadium for the duration of my enrollment. At least they didn't press charges on me for tipping the bench over or dumping out the Gatorade. Besides I was graduating in the spring, so it's not like I'd be missing much. Get this though, they used the advice I gave them and won that game. I never did get a thank you, but no matter I got five-hundred dollars from a sulking Embry later after the game.

"Yes you need to watch your mouth, there are children present. What kind of role model are you, tell her John!" -the mother of the little girl fumed at me while turning to her husband. Who did this stupid bitch think she was and more importantly who did she think she was talking to?

"Um Darleen, honey, maybe we should just watch the game. I mean you're drinking a pint of liquor that's not being a good role model either." -John said warmly thinking that would help…it didn't.

"First of all my dear John I need this for medical reasons it helps my body digest food properly, second they never should have hired her. Now I see why they never had a woman coach before!"- Darleen yelled at John and glared at me.

"I'm not a role model? Well if you stopped yelling at me long enough you would see you're spilling your medicinal alcoholic beverage on your daughter. I guess her skin doesn't digest oxygen properly and you were helping her out!" -I yelled and glared right back. Stupid, drunk ass soccer mom.

"I am not spi…oh Suzy mommy's sorry!"- Darleen said while blushing.

"And since when is taking a child to watch grown men tackle, hit, and chase each other outside in twenty-three degrees considered good parenting?"-I said with a smug smile before flipping her the bird and turning back to the game. A day in the life of Leah Clearwater, beautiful isn't it?

"Coach you know you should just ignore the fans, especially ones in New York. Let's hope she doesn't report you because you don't need any more bad publicity, you get enough of that from seventy percent of the male fan population."- Drew the defensive coach said.

"Now Drew, you know I don't give a rat's ass about bad publicity or the male fan population. They can all go fuck themselves along with Ms. I spill drinks on my daughter."- I said. Really, who gives a shit, I sure as hell don't; Drew chuckled.

"I know you don't, but we don't need to add more reasons for them to take your position away. They're already eyeballing you because of the protestors at every game and petitions signed by thousands, not to mention some of the coaches' complaints."- Drew said while wrapping his arm around my shoulders; I sighed knowing he's right.

"Yeah I know, but I honestly don't think they will get rid of me there isn't any reason except I'm a woman and they know I'd sue the pigskin off these footballs before that happens. Plus this season has generated the most viewers, money, and merchandise in NFL history and the main source is from the Eagles franchise. To think, all because they hired a coach who pees sitting down."-we started laughing out loud.

"Besides, thousands may sign the petition but millions will to watch the game and you know they love their view numbers. So, fuck the petition and let's win against the tools." I said with a grin. Drew smiled but still looked worried.

"Alright whatever you say coach. Oh and let's not forget what coach Jared over there said about you in his last press conference."- Drew said while glaring across the field at Jared.

That made me almost growl thinking of fuck face Jared. He didn't like that I was coaching and he was friends with my "ex". They both had a self-righteous attitude and were two of the most arrogant pricks you'd ever meet. Oh and did I mention we grew up together. Ever since high school they've acted like the pigs they are, wait that's an insult to pigs. They've been complaining, pointing out "facts" and petitioning the NFL's board of directors and owner of the Eagles to release me, or in their words "throw the bitch out". Those two sons of two bitches whose parents were cousins! Let me not say that their parents were always nice to me, at least to my face. I took calming breaths and a swig of Gatorade.

"Well let's give him something to get mad about then shall we." I said with a wicked grin.

"Now that's what I like to hear."- Drew said, giving me a squeeze before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**: _Hey people this is my first fic so it won't be as good as other authors like shouldabeenblonde…seriously she's awesome, but eventually I'll get used to how things work so be patient with me. Things will begin to unfold in a couple of chapters and they won't be as wordy (hopefully) but have more dialogue. First couple chaps are to give info so they won't be as exciting, but there's a lot of drama ahead._

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…that rhymes lol_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer I don't own Twilight…duh_

**_Flag On Play_**

_Chap 2: **Winding Clock**_

* * *

><p>The game was winding down and we were in the two minute warning and up by fourteen, but I wanted to have a little fun and piss Jared off.<p>

"Hey Black you're in for Evans let's go."- I said gesturing toward the field.

Jacob was one of the league's top wide receivers. Every team tried to get him out of college including Jared and that tool who coaches the Redskins, but I won and was able to get him to sign with the Eagles. Jake and I got in the NFL this year so it's kind of nice to have him around as we both find our footing. Embry is quarterback, but he left LSU early to play in the NFL, so he's used to the swing of things.

Jake started watching the Eagles games with me when he came to see Seth and grew to love them as much as me and started coming over to just talk about them or to watch games with me. We kind of became friends after that and he, Seth, and Embry started hanging out with me and my friends. So, not only did he already want to play for the Eagles and Embry was their quarterback, but he knows I take football and my job seriously and would do my best and be fair, so it was too good for him to pass up and he chose to play for me.

He is truly a coach and franchise's dream; he knows football inside out, he's versatile and gets along with teammates, coaches and staff, especially the women insert eye roll and the fans love him. He's a lethal son of a bitch at six feet nine, two-hundred fifty pounds of pure muscles, but quick on his feet and hits like a truck.

Let's not even talk about his pouty kissable lips, husky voice, red skin, abs that would make Hercules jealous, oh sweet Jesus not now! I'll admit I'm attracted to Jacob and have always had a little tiny crush on him but just saw him as my brother's little friend, but little examinations of him have become the norm for me ever since college when I realized he wasn't just little pee wee football Jacob anymore, but a man. I would never actually make a move and he's not even interested, but it's I'm still allowed to look. It's still weird and creepy; he's like my brother that's like me and Seth and that's just gross. Seriously, I'm gaging here.

"Coach...coach...coach?"-somebody yelled

"Huh, what happened?"- I said dumbly while looking around confused to look up and see Mr. Bake Cookies on my abs himself...no bad Leah!

"Oh…um…yeah…?" –I am so smooth can you tell?

"You were drooling and you kind of zoned out then started gaging. Are you ok?"- Mr. pout my lips and be all concerned and sexy to the point coach swoons said. God what is wrong with me? I need to get laid.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, go in for Evans."- I said getting back to my senses.

"Sure thing coach."- Jake said and ran on the field. That will not happen again; all I have to do is think of his crying snotty six-year old face when I knocked over his sand castle. Ha! Good times, good times. I turn around hearing screams to see women fanning themselves and jumping up and down. Really, it's twenty-three degrees and dropping, but you're hot? Insert snort and eye roll. I don't see how he deals with it. Oh wait he's a guy so of course he loves it, never mind.

Jake was not only a hell of a wide receiver, but he hit hard like a lineman and could easily play both positions. It's risky and foolish putting my starting receiver in with one minute forty to go and we're up by fourteen, but it will totally be worth it when I see the smug look Jared is currently giving me wiped off his face. Why the smug face, you're down by fourteen jackass. That's right let them keep thinking I don't know what I'm doing. I winked at him and his smile falters in confusing, but he composes himself.

"Coach, what are you doing it's one minute forty left on the clock and he's a receiver, why would you put him in?"- Embry asked was he walked over to me.

"Watch and learn my dear Embry."- I said grinning, while trying to put my arm around his massive shoulders and shoulder pads and failing miserably.

"Ok, I trust you but first stop trying to feel me up."-he winked at me, ugh.

"You better hope whatever your evil plan is works or they'll be on you like fur on a wolf."- Embry said; I just rolled my eyes. What is with them and wolves; everything is a wolf analogy with them.

Jared had his quarterback make a tighter formation, but it's obvious they are going to run the same play thinking it will be even easier with a wide receiver in instead of a lineman. Their quarterback doesn't look so sure though; he knows Jake has something up his sleeve or else he wouldn't be out there. The clock starts again and they line up in formation, but the Giants go off sides and have to go back ten yards. With the clock still running now at fifty seconds they scramble to the line and snap the ball. The Giants scramble to cover their wider receiver thinking Jake would try to intercept it since he's a wide receiver too, but before the quarterback can release the ball, Jake flies through the air over two Giants players and sacks him. The quarterback fumbles the ball and Jacob scoops it up and zooms towards the end zone with two Giants close behind. Of course Jake being the ever humble human he is front flips into the end zone. And cue women swooning. After running around in a circle dives into the stands where the Eagles fans are acting like maniacs_._

At this point I'm jumping up and down on the sideline like a fool along with the rest of the team and Eagles fans who are singing the Eagles song and taunting the Giant's fans. It's no point in throwing the flag out for un-sportsman like conduct for flipping into the end zone because time is out, so the players rush the field over to Jake who is kissing one of the female fans. Like I said he's so humble.

When I look over across the field I see the smug look Jared had replaced with disbelief and rage. That's right bitch I know what the fuck I'm doing. As I make my way over to him for our sportsman like hand shake all coaches have to do, he dramatically puts a glove on as if I'm contagious. I got your contagious you self-righteous bastard.

"Hey Jare-Jare good game. I'm sure you did all _you_ could and used _your_ best guy."- I say very condescending with a sweet smile before crashing my body into his for a hug just to piss him off. He will never admit it but I he's secretly enjoying this. The photographers go crazy because they know we can't stand each other and because of his smart remark from last week.

"Yeah Clearwater, congrats on the win. Tell the coaches _they're_ doing a good job with _their_ team."- Jared says squeezing me back a little tooclose below the belt. What does he think he's doing? Before I could pull back his grip tightens and he leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Don't get too comfortable you won't be here long."-he kissed my cheek as in saying kiss it goodbye then smiled smugly. Again the photogs went crazy and reporters stared shouting questions. Before he could walk away I replied.

"Even if I won't be here long I'll still have more wins than you. Wait your undefeated right? Oh no no sorry that's us. Must suck to get beat by a girl!"-I smiled evenmore smugly when I saw his fists and jaw clench, then walked off with Drew to the locker room.

"I envy you."- Drew said with a smile when we were just at the locker room.

"Why?"- I asked

"Because you can play with fire and not get burned."- Drew said with a weird face.

"What's that supposed to mean? - I demanded a little annoyed now. Play with fire, pfft it's Jared not Jesus. Before I could ask again or he could answer I'm hoisted off the ground by two huge, sweaty, and funky men. I looked down to see Jake and Embry holding me on a shoulder each. Did I mention they smell? How does that happen in this weather, the funk should freeze.

"Make way everybody for the world's best female coach ever!"- Embry hollered as they took me into the locker room.

"I'm the only female coach genius."- I reply while whacking him on the head.

"Ouch, that hurt." Embry cried, pouting like a baby.

"If that hurt then you need to go play for the Dallas Cowgirls and leave the Eagles to the men."- I said. The locker burst into f laughter and hoots of agreements. Embry tackled Jacob who was hunched over laughing, clearly forgetting they were holding me, so I slipped and flew backward towards the ground. Luckily Drew was there and caught me.

"You stupid shit faces I almost cracked my skull because of you idiots."- I scream at them pissed, but smiling still in an awesome mood.

"Hey he tackled _me_, no need for you to yell at me."- Jake said looking shocked and smug.

"Well shit face number two I am yelling at you because I almost fell while you hunched over laughing."- I said while Drew was still holding me…for some reason.

"Hey that's not my fault, you were cracking jokes about Embry's manhood, sue me."- Jake said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and earning a punch in the arm from Embry.

"You bet I'll sue your ass off."- I joked …still in Drew's arms.

"That's fine I'll just use yours."- He said, casting a glance at my ass and winked and used the voice he uses on female fans to get them to melt; arrogant turd.

"Sorry Jakey no can do, wouldn't want to get an STD."- I said while dramatically bating my eye lashes. The locker room fell on the floor laughing at him and he didn't look happy about it; good that's what he gets for almost dropping me.

"Ja-Ja-Jakes go-got cooties."- Embry said through fits of laughter on the floor. Really Embry, cooties?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Clearwater?"- Jake demanded pissed; bipolar much?

"It means you're a whore who swaps juices with other whores resulting in STDsssssss."- I said like I was a narrator for animal planet explaining mating season and made sure to drag out the s implying he has multiple. Seriously somebody has anger issues…other than me. It's not like I don't know what happens with all those groupies and gold diggers he's always surrounded by.

"Clearwater you're always accusimg me of being a whore or something but I', starting to think you're just a spiteful bitch that's still mad she got dumped in high school and quit cheering because you were too embarrassed to face him and the school. Go ahead be a bitch it doesn't matter to me because you'll be gone quicker than you got dumped, so I won't have to deal with you!"- he said angrily, in my face.

Ok that was completely uncalled for we were just playing around and he goes and brings up the worst moment of my life. The locker room was stunned into silence and their eyes went back and forth between me and Jacob. At this point I jumped out of Drew's arms and slowly walked toward Jacob, but before I could do anything Embry punched him in the face, laying him flat and started exclaiming at him.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again because if you do, I swear I'll make your fucking face look like a pancake."- Embry said. I was too stunned to move; luckily the guys broke them up before it could get any worse and separated the two.

"Now that the show is over I just wanted to tell you guys you played an awesome game, but, we're going to have to tighten up our defensive coordination. Drew I'll talk to you about that at practice tomorrow. Other than that great game everybody, hit the showers so we can get out of here."- I said in my normal coach tone not wanting anyone to know his words cut me deep. When I turned to walk out Jacob tried to talk to me.

"Leah I'm s-" I cut him off by putting my hand up and walked into the office.

"You ok coach?"- Drew came in and asked me as I was sitting down at the desk.

"Yeah I'm fine, do you need anything?"- I asked

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were ok because what he said was out of line. Let's just hope this stays in the locker room and doesn't get out. Lord knows they would try and use it and the media would have a field day."-he said

"Really I'm fine and I trust the guys to keep personal and team business amongst them, so I'm not worrying about it. Let me know when they're done will you, I need to get going soon."-I said

"Oh right! Doesn't Penn State play against Syracuse today?"-he asked

"Yeah, hopefully Seth doesn't trip when he runs out on the field this time."-I said and we both laughed. Seriously, who trips on grass?

"I thought he went to the wrong bench?"- Drew saidwhile snickering.

"No that was his ever so genius friends Collin and Brady. I swear those two share a brain that belongs to a five year old."-we started laughing again

"The three Dumketeers that's what they are."-I chuckled

"Yeah well they might be…less intelligent, but they sure as hell know how to play. You know what NFL teams they're looking at? They graduate this year right? I'm pretty sure Seth doesn't want to be second string since Jacob's first and not going anywhere the next few seasons, or want to play for his big sister and from what you've told me those three will stick together."-he said

"Actually the three fools are dead set on becoming Eagles. Seth will follow Jacob to the hottest pit in hell and still smile. Besides, Seth comes to me all the time for my mad coaching skills."-I smiled

"Now who's arrogant?"- Drew said throwing a towel at me and headed back to the door.

"They should be done soon, so we might as well head out for the press conference."-he said

"Ok I'll be out in a second." –he nodded and left. I needed a few seconds to myself before I went out there. Jake's comment was a shocker and still on my mind and I'm also sure the press was going to ask me about Jared's comment. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**_: Hey people! For those who reviewed and added me/my story you are awesome with a capital AWWW:) I almost jumped up and down like a school girl when I saw OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO added my story...love her! I know college doesn't play same day as NFL, but they do in my story lol. Lucky for you I had to ditch my classes today so you get an early update. After I finish my assignments and studying I'll get back to writing some more. *that's for the benefit of my professors just in case they're on here and know it's me* and hope to update by Friday. Got a few more story ideas, just trying to figure out how to start them, but once I do, look out :) kisses_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…I think I'll make that my slogan lol._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…duh_

**_Flag On Play_**

_ Chap 3: **Angry Showers**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>JPOV<em>**

I don't know why I got _so_ mad it's not like she's the reason I'm extremely on edge today, but it's still not an excuse for blowing up on her like that and saying what I said. It's just people always assume I'm some sort of whore because of all the women that hound me when I'm not and Leah's always ragging on me about it and I just can't take it anymore and I don't want her of all people to think that about me. So, I blew up and at the wrong time in the worst possible way.

After the words flew out of my mouth I wanted punch myself in the face, but lucky for me Embry was there to do it. When I saw her face I felt my chest constrict with pain as if she was the one that said it to _me,_ while squeezing my heart in her palm. That was one of the hardest moments if not the hardest of her life, not to mention gave her her potty mouth, anger issues and distrust in everyone, especially men. What do I do? I throw it back in her face in front of people we have to see like every day. She doesn't like people who were _there_ to know what happened let alone people who don't know anything about her past. I'm just glad I shut my mouth before I went into detail; that would have been a disaster and she probably would have resigned and never talked to me again.

When she started walking over to me I thought she was going to hit me and trust me I was going to let her, I deserved it, but first I at least wanted to apologize. By the time I realized Embry hit me he was standing over me in my face screaming. I stood up holding my bloody nose shocked at what I said to Leah and even more shocked that Embry hit me. I shouldn't be though; I would have punched the shit out of him if he said that to her, but I would have kept hitting him until his face smashed in.

She addressed the team as if nothing happened, but I could see the hurt in her eyes no matter how well she hid it. Those were the same eyes she had when her ex did what he did all those years ago. Since I embarrassed her in front of everyone the least I could do was apologize in front of them too, but before I could she held up her hand and walked away. I started to follow, but a hiss from Embry being restrained in the corner stopped me. I turned and walked to the showers with my head hung all the while everyone was glaring at me and muttering profanities.

"Can I let you go; you're not going to kill him?"-I heard someone, Emmett I think, ask I assume Embry.

"Yeah,"- was his short angry reply. I heard him stomp into the shower area and I tensed knowing I was in for an earful and maybe even a fistful.

"You know that shit wasn't cool dude; what the fuck is wrong with you? I should beat the shit out of you she was only playing, you both were!"- Embry said angrily, getting in the shower stall next to mine and almost broke the nozzle turning on the water.

"Yeah I know. I…I…I don't know what got into me I'm just having a really stressed day, you know I would never do anything to hurt any of you guys…_especially_ her."- I whispered the last part to myself and watched the blood wash off my face, down the drain.

"Then why did you do it and in front of the locker room at that! You're gonna have to do more than just apologize because that was beyond fucked up. No matter how composed she looked, you and I both know she's upset. That was something Paul would pull and you know it."- Embry said so just I could hear him.

"Don't compare me to Paul!"- I said angrily while wrapping a towel around my waist and getting out the shower.

Paul was even worse than Jared. Yeah Jared and Leah hate each other, but only after that situation happened in high school. Leah decided she could trust no one but her family and stopped hanging out with everybody else, including me. We kind of grew apart after that, but we slowly started talking again in college since we went to Penn State together. Of course Seth ended up there too, but he wanted her to know there were other people who cared about her and she could trust us, so he would invite her out with us and we started hanging out like old times. We even started having our Eagles game nights together again at her apartment.

People from the reservation were mocking her, calling her names, picking fights with her and believed she got what she deserved. She was all too eager to get an entire country between herself and the reservation. But guess who the main person was that instigated everything; I'll give you a hint, Paul! That's how she morphed into the angry aggressive person she is today, but I guess it works for her and she needs it being the only female in the NFL. Look at what she has to deal with and with an entire nation watching and picking sides.

"Oh, so you can say shit like that to Leah, but I can't even compare you to that prick? You're allowed to get angry at everybody but no one towards you?"- Embry said pissed, coming out his stall.

Some of the guys started poking their heads out of their stalls to see what was going on, more than likely to see Embry punch me again. All the guys love Leah and I'm sure they aren't too happy with me right now.

"You gonna punch him again because if you are I need to go get my camera so I can put it on YouTube."- Emmett said with a serious tone but his eyes were shining. He was clearly enjoying this. I ignored him and answered Embry.

"No, it's just…argh…you know how I feel about that low life piece of shit, so of course I'd be angry if you compared us."-I said

"Then why are you acting like him?"-he said

"Yeah dude why are you acting like him he's a total prick. Who's Paul anyway?"-Emmett asked with the most confused face I have ever seen. If this was any other time I would have laughed at him. I sighed; he was right which makes me even sicker to my stomach.

"You're right I'm sorry."- I said while shaking my head, looking up.

"I'm not the one you owe anything to." Embry said then walked away.

"So I guess I don't need my camera huh?"-Emmett asked

"Emmett shouldn't you be getting dressed or at least put a towel on, nobody wants to see that."-dude is way too comfy with the body.

"Oh please I saw you staring."- Emmett said grinning. My head snapped up at that remark. I groaned when he started shaking his hips dancing and still in the nude.

"Besides, Rosie doesn't seem to mind my sexy nudity."-he suddenly stopped shaking and got serious; very un-Emmett.

"If you ever hurt coach like that again, instead of stopping Embry I'll get in line behind him and wait for my turn."-he walked out to get dressed.

I really screwed up if Emmett gave a serious threat, granted it was a little weird him being naked and all. Emmett is a big kid, a very very big kid at heart; he's just like Seth in a sense with how he's always playful, but is scary as hell when mad.

We met when we both played football together in college, but he was two years ahead of me and was gone by the time Seth got there. Of course he was the team clown always pulling pranks and placing bets. He actually met his wife Rosalie that very way. She went to Penn State also on a cheerleading scholarship but was stuck on herself, you know a total bitch. He made a bet against some of the guys on the team that if he kissed her and she didn't slap him they had to do his assignments for the rest of the semester. Personally I think it's because he didn't know what he was doing. He would have to do a cheer in one of the cheerleader's uniform at halftime if he lost.

With Rosalie's attitude the guys knew it was an easy bet, and they were right. During practice one day he went over to the field where the cheerleaders practiced and just went for it, tongue and everything! She slapped him, kicked him in his dick, and then the rest of the cheerleaders jumped in and beat him all the way back to the football field. Let's just say the next game's halftime was a halftime worth remembering and hard to forget. He might have lost the bet, but because of that he kiss he won Rosalie and they've been together ever since. Since Rosalie and Leah, somehow, were close friends he met Leah and just fell in love, strictly platonic, and he'd beat any guy who so much as _walked_ by Leah too fast. He's a big guy, not my as big as me but still huge, so yeah threat taken seriously.

I should have known with the way my day started that it wasn't going to be a good one, but I have a really bad feeling it's about to get even worse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**_ Hey people the next chap just as promised, if you read my new story" Poisonous Cereal" then you knew this would be a short chapter. But, like I said I'm not going to drag this out and just get into the good stuff, the next chap is the first burst of drama…well action…idk whatever. Next chap coming no later than wed…oh & I have no classes next week, well I do I'm just not going…sooo*drum roll* I can finish this story & start my other ones*claps hands* but don't worry it's a lot left to this story *smiles deviously*!_

_Any who read and review, wait that's not my slogan*panics*!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…duh_

**_Flag On Play_**

_Chap4_: **_Press Conference From Hell_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LPOV<em>**

I sat in the office for about ten minutes taking deep breaths trying to keep from crying and relax my face. The whole thing happened years ago and I've moved pass it, but lately it's been haunting me and when I think about it it hurts just like it hurt when it first happened. I don't know anyone who wouldn't fall apart when thinking about this if they were in my shoes.

Finally I walked out and I look up to see Jacob staring at me with sad eyes. You should feel bad you bastard you don't see me talking about his selfish, stalking, bitchy ex-girlfriend. I averted my eyes and made my way to the door when Emmett intercepted me and crushed me in a hug that would rival a bear.

"Emmpft Icanptf."-I _tried_ to say.

"Emmett I can't breathe."-I said, but my face was smashed into his pecks. Cause of death: hug by Emmett.

"You ok coach? You know I'll totally go Jackie Chan on him if you ask me."- Emmett exclaimed to the top of my head since my face was still smashed against him.

"Emmett dude let her go your killing her!"- I think Embry said but I was sorta passing out so I can't be sure.

"I'm not ki-coach, coach you still alive?"- Emmett whispered the last part. I guess he didn't want to disturb me how nice. Rolls eyes…I think…where am I!

"Emmett your crushing her let go!"- Embry yelled panicking because my arms went limp. Hmm I guess I really am going to die.

"How can you tell, she's not struggling?"- poor Emmett.

"Emmett!"- the locker room yelled while Embry snatched me from him and gently held me to him fanning my face. When I started to catch my breath I looked up to see Jacob sighing in relief, but look annoyed when Embry held me closer fanning me. What the fuck is his problem did he want him to just let go so I can hit the ground?

"Oh sorry coach you didn't say anything so I thought you were ok."- Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"You can't speak when you're dead Emmett."- Embry said dryly.

"Oh my gosh coach I killed you!" he said freaked. I think I should think about getting him a helmet with more padding.

"Wait if I killed you why are you alive?"-he asked with the most confused sad face I have ever seen, which made me burst laughing followed by the locker room and of course Emmett who had no idea what we were laughing about joined in.

"It's ok, it's ok"-I cooed to him as if he were a three year old and pat him on the arm. I thought the Seth and _his_ brood were bad.

"You ok?"- Embry asked me quietly, letting me go and walked me to the door.

"Of course"-I told him with a smile. After Emmett how can I not be.

"You guys hurry up, clear out, and load the buses while I'm at the press conference. Whoever was doing one let's go."-I yelled while walking out the locker room.

"Hey Leah, wait, Leah,"-Jacob yelled, coming up behind me

"I-" he starts and reaches out to grab my arm when Drew and Embry come walking up; thank goodness.

"Remember coach no bad publicity, so keep it pg, wouldn't want little girls getting scared."- Drew smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the press room. Embry came up and flanked me on my left and Jacob walked behind, boring his eyes in the back of my head. Hopefully he'll get the hint and leave me alone.

We got to the press room just when the Giants were finishing, so we all but bumped into them. Of course Jared thought he was clever and tried to brush pass me, but Jacob came from behind me and glared at him. Being the pussy he is he walked away swiftly. Since I'm the coach I let the players go first so I could run damage control in case they said something stupid…which they do often.

Embry and Jacob took the podium first and reporters started in with their questions; of course they started off nice and easy.

"So first off good game. Embry does your friendship with Jacob off the field help with your relationship on the field?"-Austin a reporter for the Sports Illustrated asked.

I met him in college through Embry when they played at LSU together. We met the game I flipped out, but he thought it was funny and asked Embry if he could meet me; we became instant friends and kept in touch. He went on to be a sports reporter after graduating last year, so he, Embry, Jacob, and I see each other all the time since our jobs link us together and hang out a lot since we're all friends. I even gave Austin my first exclusive interview when I was first hired by the NFL, gaining him major brownie points amongst fellow reporters and Sport Illustrated.

Embry glanced at Jacob for a second before answering.

"No matter my relationship with my teammates off the field when we come into the stadium we're at work and when we put on that uniform we wear it to play. If you can't separate your personal life from your work then you're in trouble."- Embry said

"I do think us growing up friends playing football together helps not only our coordination, but communication as well while on the field."- Jacob added, glancing at Embry who nodded once in agreement without looking at him.

"Do you guys ever get competitive and is there jealousy between you?"- Peter a reporter for the New York Times asked.

"Well of course we're competitive; you shouldn't be an athlete if you aren't it's all part of what we are. If it's not a team you're competing with then it's a person or a clock."- Jacob said

"Yeah, not to mention we're on the same team playing different positions, so there's no need for competition or jealousy."- Embry added

"Jacob the last play when coach Clearwater put you in the game was amazing. Should we expect to see you on defense more in the future?"- Via reporter for Nbc10 asked; Jacob chuckled.

"No I think that was a onetime deal. My heart is in being a receiver I wouldn't want to raise the risk of getting injured by playing both positions."- just when they were getting up from the podium and things were going smoothly, Gabe from ESPN had to start his tirade. He's one of many who feel I'm incapable of coaching an NFL team.

"Yes, exactly it was a risk, an unnecessary risk to put you in at that point in the game and as a linemen no less."- Gabe said

"Well, I mean, yeah but-"- Jacob started but Gabe cut him off.

"Not only was it unnecessary, but it was stupid and only an incompetent "coach" would do such a thing!"-Gabe exclaimed. At this point tension started to rise and I was trying to motion for them to just ignore him and head out to the buses, but it was too late they were already seeing red.

"How many coaches run plays that put players at risk that are completely unnecessary? Out of all those coaches how many of them have you questioned about it? None! You're only doing it now because she's a woman and you don't agree with her being in the league! So, why don't you man up and call out other coaches and stop being a pussy and picking on women!"- Embry said angrily while clenching his fists. Uh-oh!

"I'm not the only one who doesn't agree, there are thousands of signatures and complaints to prove it."- Gabe said with a smile.

"Who gives a shit about a few signatures on a fucking piece of paper? All it proves is that they, along with yourself, need to get your heads out of your asses!"- Jacob yelled, standing up and squaring off with Gabe. By now I'm trying to get to the podium to get those two down before this could get any worse.

"Really? I'm pretty sure we're right. Clearwater is a useless little bitch who probably slept her way to get here! Jared was right, she doesn't belong on the field or coach of anything, but on her knees or in someone's bed!"- Gabe exclaimed

Before I could take another step Jacob jumped over the table knocking over the podium and microphones and tackled Gabe to the ground, taking out a few other reporters along the way. Embry jumped down and tried to pull him off, but Jacob was relentless in his attack on Gabe. Jacob started punching Gabe in the stomach to the point he was coughing up a little blood and then started slapping him across the face. Reporters were screaming trying to scramble out of the way while microphones and cameras started falling and smashing on the floor. The chairs reporters were sitting in were sliding across the floor with every punch and slap the two threw at one another.

Jacob and Gabe were still punching each other after each of their fists were covered in the other's blood. Jacob went to punch Gabe in the face but he dodged it, making Jake miss and accidentally punch the floor. Jacob grunted and held his hand and Gabe used that as an opportunity to punch him in the throat. When Jacob gasped for air and clutched his neck Gabe kicked him in his catching hand obviously to break it, but Jacob moved out the way before it could do too much damage. Gabe then punched Jacob in the ribs and I heard one snap, but Jacob kept going and started to pound on Gabe's face repeatedly and then there was a cringing snap that indicated his nose was broken. Gabe started moaning in pain and scrambled to grab a piece of glass that broke off a camera and jabbed into Jacob's right leg, pulled it out and stabbed in into his knee. When Jacob hunched over to grab his knee, Gabe grabbed a leg from a broken tripod a bashed it into the same knee he just stabbed.

Jacob grabbed Gabe by the neck to hold him in place, brought his fist all the way back and punched Gabe so hard a broken bone poked through his nose and his left eye started to ooze blood. Jacob was bashing his head repeatedly on the ground with no signs of stopping while punching him in the stomach causing Gabe to cough up a stream of blood.

I went to try and break it up, but I was pulled back by Austin and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, hugging me to his body to keep me from moving.

"Let me go! Somebody needs to stop them! Please!"- I screamed in desperation with tears welling in my eyes. Jacob might have hurt me earlier, but he was still my friend, I deeply care about him and I didn't want him or Embry getting hurt, suspended, or even arrested.

"No, you'll get hurt and I'm not letting that happen. Drew is going over there to help Embry. There's a football player and an ex-football player fighting, you need to let them handle this, but please stay out of it."- Austin said with a pleading look.

I stopped struggling in his hold and looked on in horror as the tears poured down my face. Drew got to them and helped Embry to grab Jacob's arms and pull him back, but before Embry could reach to grab Gabe, he turned on him and took a cheap shot by kicking Embry in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and he flew backwards and landed on the scattered chairs then fell to the ground.

Rage soared through me and I used it to break free from Austin's hold. I ran and jumped over debris ignoring his protest and managed tackled Gabe to the floor, then I got up, ran and kneeled next to Embry to help him to his feet. I could finally hear security coming into the room and thought it was over, but I heard Austin scream my name because somehow Gabe came behind me and next thing I know his huge fist connected with my back and I toppled over and smashed my head on the ground. I started to black out, but could still faintly hear grunting, wrestling, and screaming and warm arms wrap around me before I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**: _Hey thanks for the reviews they are much loved…hope you like, the first burst of action but not too gory I'm saving that lol. Any who the story behind Leah's breakup is super crazy aka terrible for her, trust me you won't guess…well I hope it's super. I'm not going to drag it out too long b/c that is annoying, but I want you to squirm a little *laughs evilly*. The ex-boyfriend will also be revealed soon…I never put things or hints in that are useless or won't be explained *coughs S. Meyers coughs* so don't worry. Writing the story now & already got two more chaps done, just need to edit so look for those this week._

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…I found my slogan *claps hands*_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…duh

**_Flag On Play_**

_Chap 5:_ **_To The Hospital or To The Game-_**_part 1_

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again I was laying down on something with my head wrapped, a pounding headache and sore back.<p>

"Hey sleeping beauty you're finally awake."-I look up to see Austin smiling at me and he looked slightly disheveled.

"What happened, where am I?"- I slurred as I tried to get up, but felt sharp pain in my head and back and gasped. Austin gently pushed me back down.

"Don't try to get up you need to lay still you're pretty banged up. You're in the back of an ambulance they should be taking you to the hospital soon. It was kind of chaotic in there, so they needed every one they could get, but the medics should be on their way back soon after they finish with everyone else. How are you feeling?"-he asked

"Like I got punched in the back and hit my head."- I said dryly, rolling my eyes; not a good idea by the way.

"How long was I out, nobody was seriously hurt were they?"-I asked alarmed they needed all hands.

"Just a few reporters got some scrapes and bruises, but they'll just use it to exaggerate the story when they run their reports. Trust me they're happy this happened to make their story better and gain credibility."-he shook his head "You've been out for fifteen minutes, but in and out of consciousness for ten."

"Where are Embry and Jacob are they alright?"-I asked

"Yeah, Embry is fine as if nothing happened, not a scratch on him. Jacob is, as you can imagine, a little banged up, but surprisingly they say so far there seems to be nothing serious. He'll need stitches and just a small blood transfusion, but they won't know the extent of his damages until they get him to the hospital. He and Embry kind of flipped their lids when Gabe hit you; that's when things got even crazier, it took half of security to get them under control. Jacob refused treatment until he knew you were ok, so they had to use a sedative to get him to stop fighting the medics and cops so they could tend to his wounds. It's kind of funny when you think about it."-he chuckled

"Oh, so you don't love me enough to flip out?"- I joked, pouting because if didn't I knew I would start crying.

"No, trust me I was mad, but you were hurt and Jacob and Embry had enough hate for all three of us, plus I'm a lover not a fighter."- he said winking at me.

"Yeah ok lover boy, help me up will you?"- I said trying to get up. I need to see Embry and Jake before I go crazy with worry; I was barely keeping it together.

"No you need to go to the hospital you hit your head pretty hard you could have a concussion."-he argued

"No I hate hospitals and I feel much better. Besides, I need to check on Embry and Jacob, then check on the team, run damage control; oh gosh Seth…I have to go!"- I exclaimed, sliding to the end of the gurney.

"No you need to relax, besides I told you they're fine, the other coaches made the team load the buses so they wouldn't kill Gabe; trust me it wasn't easy. Drew is running damage control and I'm sure Seth will understand if you miss his game."- Austin said, but he could see I would be getting up with or without his help, so he helped me out of the ambulance.

When we got out, there were reporters everywhere and they started yelling their questions and snapping pictures when they saw me, making me dizzy and aggravated. Austin tried to use his jacket to cover me but there's just too many.

"Ugh I hate reporters, they're worse than politicians."- I grumbled while we slowly walked to the ambulance Austin said Embry was in.

"Hey!"- Austin said offended.

"Oops I forgot you were a reporter."- I smiled sheepishly, then a question popped into my head and made me angry and I wobbled out of his grasp.

"Why were you in my ambulance?"- I asked

"What do you mean?"- he said

"I mean why were you in my ambulance? You and Embry have been friends since your freshman year in college and Embry was hurt too yet you were with me. Are you trying to get a scoop before I was even at the hospital?"-I accused

"What? No I'm not here as a reporter I'm here as a friend and like I told you Embry is fine. See for yourself."- Austin said, gesturing ahead as we rounded the ambulance to see Embry looking annoyed talking to some officers, I assume to give his statement.

"Oh sorry. So you're not going to ask about this later for a report?"- I had to make sure, he is still a reporter and no matter how cool we are you just can't trust people.

"No, but you should know they already asked, well _told_ me to get an exclusive. Don't worry I'm not going to bug you, I wouldn't want a camera shoved in my face either."-he said and wrapped his arms back around me to assist me again.

"Thanks but won't you get in trouble?"-I asked

"No, it's you they know how you are, all reporters do, so all I have to do is say she wouldn't give me an interview but she gave me the finger."-we both laughed because I so would give the finger instead of an interview live TV or not; fuck the FCC.

"Good, I don't want you using me but I understand it's still your job and I appreciate it."-I said earnestly.

"No problem Lee."-Austin said just as Embry looked up to see us walking over.

"And do you plan on pr-"the officer started, but was cut short when Embry jumped out of the ambulance and wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh my God Leah!"-he breathed and leaned back to look at me and scanned by body with his eyes.

"Are you ok, I was so scared when I saw you hit the ground. I am so sorry I didn't see him going in to hit you or that I didn't see you falling in time to catch you. Wait, what the hell are you doing walking around, why aren't you lying down, why aren't you at the hospital? Austin how could you let her get out of the ambulance?"-Embry was talking a mile a minute in all his panic and every time a new question popped into his head his grip on me tightened and his voice rose. Pain swiftly started to shoot through my back.

"Embry calm down before you really do need an ambulance."- Austin said to get him to breathe.

"Sir…Mr. Call, we need to finish getting your statement. Are you pressing charges or not?"-one of the officers asked, waiting impatiently to finish questioning Embry; it was clear he was a Giants fan.

"Officer if you could give them a minute they just want to make sure they're both fine."-Austin said and it's a good thing because what little patients I had left was almost gone and I didn't have time for this and didn't want to be rude to an officer.

"Hey your Austin from Sports Illustrated, you used to play for LSU!"-the bipolar cop exclaimed.

"I'm sure he knows who he is and what team he used to play for. Any other obvious statements you want to make, like OMG you're a man who has a mother and a father!"-like I said my patients is almost gone.

"Leah,"-Embry whispered my name and tightened his grip a little as warning to shut up and not make things worse. I just scowled at the lot of them.

"Well ok I guess I'll give them a minute; don't go anywhere I still need your complete statement."-he said

"Thank you officer."-Austin said knowing we wouldn't.

"Now would you two like to answer my questions?"-Embry said

"Well I told her pretty much the same as you and to wait for the medics and go to the hospital, but it's Leah you've known her longer than me so I'm sure you aren't surprised she didn't listen to me."-Austin said

Embry looked down at me then at Austin with a look that said, _oh yeah never mind_.

"She insisted that she see you and Jacob and make sure you two were ok…even though I told her you were."-Austin mumbled the last bit but I heard and scowled at him.

"You risked your health for that? Leah we're fine I don't even have a scratch on me you shouldn't be worried about us we can take a hit. It's what we do for a living after all remember? - Embry said disapprovingly.

"You tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing and I'll get back in the ambulance and go to the hospital."-I said knowing I had him on that one; he sighed.

"Alright you got me there, but I still think you should at least sit down."-he said

"Fine, I will I just want to make sure Jacob is ok fi-"-I was cut off by commotion coming from two ambulances down.

"I guess the sedatives wore off."-Austin mused

"What do you mean?"-Embry asked confused.

"I guess you were too angry to see Jake fighting with the medics, they had to sedate him."-Austin said laughing.

"I don't see what's funny about that Aust."-Embry said a little angry.

"He was fighting the medics because he wanted to finish Gabe off but mainly because he wanted to make sure Leah was ok and taken care of first. He was swinging at everybody and broke a couple of machines, then a couple of cops had to hold him down while the EMT injected him. He slurred and tried to swing at the EMT for drugging him but missed and fell back on the gurney."-Austin chuckled

"Wow I thought I was bad…that is kind of funny."-Embry said before him and Austin laughed loudly.

"It's not funny you fools this is serious!"-I said on the brink of tears.

"If we don't laugh then we're going to get angry all over again and besides you know it's a little funny."-Embry said. I sighed and shook my head and started to make my way towards Jacob's ambulance.

"Be careful, if he's like he was earlier you could get hurt; let me and Embry go ahead of you."-Austin said, walking in front of me.

We made our way to the ambulance and could hear Jake cussing up a storm at whomever the poor bastard was who got stuck patching him up. Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him and Austin flanked him making a protective shield around me. Well damn how bad was he?

"Jacob, Jake dude calm down!"-Embry called with his hands up walking up to him slowly.

"Yeah let them fix you up; the sooner they finish the sooner you get to the hospital and can go home."-Austin reasoned

"He hit her, he fucking _hit_ her and then she passed out; how can you two be so calm! I swear I'm gonna fucking _kill him_!"-Jacob seethed, throwing the needle the medic was trying to put in his arm; yeah he's pissed.

"What hospital did they take her to?"-Jacob demanded

"They didn't take her to the hospital."-Embry said before I could respond. I took a peek over Austin's shoulder to see Jake sitting there in shock with his mouth hung open.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DIDN'T TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL?"-Jacob boomed. Ok now even _I_ was scared, but I knew if he saw me he'd calm down. So, I stepped from behind the guys so he could see me and our eyes locked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**_: Hope you like, tell your friends because you know they'll love my stories lol...you have read Poisonous Cereal right? For shame if you haven't :( Again thanks for the adds and reviews they are as always much loved. If I don't get time to update tomorrow Happy Thanksgiving (even though its not really a holiday...come on you know I'm right :)_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…If you don't turkeys will die!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters…duh

**_Flag On Play_**

_Chap 6: **To The Hospital or to The Game-**part 2_

* * *

><p>For a while we just looked at each other and I didn't want to make a sudden move fearing I'd rile him up again, him thinking I was a mirage or something. Like I said I was kind of scared at this point by his crazy behavior and knew he wasn't exactly in his right mind. I moved forward towards the ambulance.<p>

"They didn't take me to the hospital because I hopped out of the ambulance before they got the chance."-I said softly once I was standing directly in front of the ambulance. Jacob just sat there looking at me at first and then suddenly jumped out of the ambulance and came charging at me. Everyone including the EMTs stiffened in a panic and my heart started to hammer in my chest as I stood frozen in my spot, but Jacob just scooped me up in a hug and squeezed me a bit too tight. I gasped surprised and my breath caught when pain shot up my back through to my throbbing head.

"Jake you should probably loosen your grip; I think you're hurting her."-Embry said

"Oh my goodness Leah, babe, I am so sorry! Are you alright?"-Jacob asked panicked and a little sheepish as he loosened his grip and looked down at me, but still held onto me. It took me a minute to catch my breath and they stood there with their arms out like I was going to slip out of his grasp and fall over. I would have rolled my eyes if I didn't find it so sweet or become dizzy.

"Yeah I'm fine. You can put your arms down now."-I said looking over at Embry and Austin who looked like they didn't even realize they were doing it.

"Leah are you ok, I was so scared when I saw you hit the ground. I couldn't stop him from hitting you and I wasn't close enough to catch you. Wait…what the hell are you doing walking around, why aren't you lying down, why aren't you at the hospital? How could you two let her get out of the ambulance?-Jacob asked in a rush. I swear I heard this before…men really are all the same or these guys hang with each other too much.

"Like she would listen to us, she wanted to make sure we were alright."-Embry scoffed

"Now you know how I feel."-Austin mumbled under his breath, but Embry heard him and rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking! Jake look at you your face is cut up and bleeding! Oh my God look at your leg how are you even standing!"-I screeched then lifted his shirt.

"Oh my goodness look at you, your torso is covered in black and blue bruises, is that a rib poking through the bandage!"-I was starting to freak out like a lot because he looked terrible.

"I thought you said he was _sorta_ banged up but was ok nothing serious. He looks terrible!"-I said accusingly at Austin.

"Damn way to make me feel better."-Jake said with a small smile while pulling me back into his embrace and rubbed my back to calm me down...or to cop a feel either way it was working.

"Leah he's fine. If he can fight two EMTs and four cops I'm pretty sure that means he's ok."-Austin said rolling his eyes at me like I'm being dramatic.

"Really Lee, I'm fine, you should see Gabe…stupid fucker."-Jacob said angrily.

"Where is that little pussy anyway?"-Embry asked looking around.

"They already took him to the hospital he was in really bad shape after you two got to him."-Austin answered with a smile.

"Oh my God you two didn't kill him did you?"-I was in a full panic now back rub be damn; they could are in serious trouble if he's dead or presses charges.

"Don't worry we didn't kill the little fucker."-Jacob said with a hint of disappointment.

"We think."-Embry added, scratching his head and glanced at Jake who shrugged his shoulders.

"This is just great, you guys could be in serious shit you know that don't you?"-I exclaimed and became a little light headed and started to sway and hyperventilate. Jacob scooped me up and lifted me in his ambulance.

"Lee baby calm down, don't worry about us we can take whatever happens and I'm sure Gabe won't come after us."-Jake said softly while gently laying me on the gurney in front of the EMT who was hiding in the corner not sure if Jake would flip his lid again, poor guy.

"Yeah, women beaters tend to be pussies when dealing with real men. Just look at Chris Brown."-Embry added. I was still hyperventilating and panicking not at all reassured by their words.

"Don't just stand there do something."- Jacob exclaimed at the terrified medic. I squeezed his hand to get him to calm down before he went on another rampage. Luckily it seemed to work as he turned back to me.

"Leah just breathe deep slow breaths and try to relax."-Jacob whispered while holding my hand and stroking my hair.

Thankfully it worked and the spinning finally subsided and I took a few more deep breaths and leaned my head back. Everything seemed to fade as he continued to stroke my hair and we looked at each other. The hand that was holding my hand let go to reach up to tenderly stroke my face as he leaned in slowly. I closed my eyes, today's events completely forgotten, and relaxed into his touch and absorbed his presence. I felt him hover over my lips until he moved up and gently pressed a kiss to my forehead, but pulled away sooner than I'd like and then pressed his forehead to mine.

"Are you ok now?"- Jacob whispered, still stroking my face, making me shiver and forget how to talk; I just shook my head.

"Are you ready to go to the hospital _now_ Leah?"-Austin said like he was my dad.

By the way Austin was talking it made me realize that one, me and Jake weren't on cloud nine and two, our little moment only took a few seconds and not in slow motion like it seemed to have been doing. Jake lifted his head and looked over at Austin.

"What do you mean _now_?"-Jacob asked and looked back at me eyeing me curiously

"She refuses to go to the hospital because she "feels better" and is dead set on going to Seth's game."-Austin answered with a huff. Jake and Embry looked at me and gave me stern and incredulous looks.

"You have _got_ to be shitting me! Leah Seth will not only understand if you miss his game, but be mad at you, not to mention us, if we let you go instead of being checked out at the hospital."-Embry said wide eyed.

"Yeah and feel better my ass, you almost fell out not two minutes ago!"-Jake so lovingly decided to point out.

"How about you go to the hospital and watch the game on TV. I think it airs on cbs."-Austin tried to compromise.

"No, I'm going and that's final! And for your information Jakey dearest I do feel better, see."-I said as I got up and jumped out of the ambulance; I got dizzy and felt nauseous but played it off.

"Well if you insist on being stubborn we're coming with you; we were supposed to go together anyway."-Jake said, jumping down next to me.

"No you're not you're going to the hospital…both of you."-I said pointing my finger at them for emphasis.

"No, we're coming with you and that's final. Besides I'm not even hurt."-Embry said crossing his arms, looking down at me. I'm getting sick of them looking down at me I'm like six feet two, but damn they're tall, all three of them. I tried to raise my chin to seem taller and look up at the two giants in front of me blocking my path.

"Actually you're not you have to finish making your statement. Jake I'm pretty sure has to give one too and then you're both heading to the hospital."-I said

"Wait who told you you were in charge?"-Jake said

"I _am_ in charge, it's called being a coach and it's NFL policy anyway. And how do you plan on getting there Jake by hopping on one leg while holding your ribs in place?"- Jake made a grunting noise and pouted adorably.

"No worries I'll send you get well teddy bears wearing tutus and matching balloons with lollipops. Now get going."-they sighed defeated knowing I was right and they couldn't get out of it as I backed away, but Jake grabbed my arm.

"Wait Lee I wanted to talk to you."- Jake says with his eyes piercing mine.

"Not now Jake."-I said and walked away. I wasn't being mean, but this didn't seem like the time or place to talk not to mention there is way too many reporters and he needed to get to the hospital and I needed to get to the game. Austin came up next to me, wrapping his arm around me.

"You know you have to give your statement too and talk to the board members. By the time you get to the stadium it will be halftime anyway, so you might as well go with them to the hospital."-he said

"I'll give my statement another time and I'm hoping I can get the board to back off until tomorrow."- I said and Gabe just looked at me.

"How about a compromise: you go to the game and as soon as it's over you go to the hospital. I'll call your bodyguards to get a car and drop you off and pick you up."- that was actually a fair compromise.

I had to have bodyguards because some protestors get aggressive and try to attack me or throw things, so the NFL hired them to keep me safe. Of course it was Jake, Embry, and Austin's idea not to mention Seth and daddy; it was either that or "we'll stick to you like glue on paper and fat on a pig" or my favorite "fur on a wolf".

"Ok that sounds fair, but I thought they would have gone with the team."-I said

"No they stayed and refused to go just like Emmett, Rosalie of course, and Alice. They rented a couple of rooms at the Sheridan. They even got you, Embry, and Jake a room so you guys can rest and not have to drive back down right away."- well that was unexpected not to mention one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me and greatly appreciated.

"Alright come on, we can slip in through the side doors almost unnoticed."-we started heading that way when we heard Peter from New York times call Austin's name.

"Hey Austin, where are you two headed and where are Black and Call?"-he asked as he looked around for them.

"Why?"-I asked turning to look at him.

"Oh I was just wondering because they're usually with you, but I don't see them."-he said

"If they're always with me then why not ask me instead of Austin? They're fine and you aren't allowed to approach them and if you have a question I suggest you ask me, the legal team or wait for a released statement. So stay the fuck way from them."- I said sternly; to reiterate I don't trust reporters this one especially.

"Well where are you two headed together?"- Peter asked eyeing us suspiciously.

"In the building."-Austin answered dryly, a little annoyed for being questioned.

"Oh you're giving him another exclusive? I wonder how you always manage to do that Austin."-Peter said in an accusing tone.

"I don't _manage_ to do anything, it's called asking and maybe if you showed a little respect and stopped playing dirty you would manage to get one for yourself!"-Austin exclaimed not liking what he was insinuating.

"It's just an observation, I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering. Maybe you shouldn't put your arm around her it looks funny."-Peter said as they started to square off. I needed to put a stop to this before I ended up in the middle of yet _another_ fight. Peter isn't too big but he's still a man and Austin is like Embry's size so I'm sure somebody will get seriously hurt.

"Hey, back off it's none of your fucking business what we're doing, when we do it, or where we do it because we don't answer to you and you aren't important. So I suggest you keep it moving or you'll end up in one of those pretty little ambulances."-I seethed

"I was just trying to be helpful, you wouldn't want people to start talking would you Austin."-Peter said as he walked off.

We finally got in the building without any more interruptions or reporters.

"Sorry about that."-Austin huffed, clenching his jaw.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it's not _your_ fault he's a dickhead."-I smiled up at him as we made our way to the locker room to retrieve my things.

"I know, but I don't trust the asshole he does whatever it takes to get a story and lessen the competition. I don't want him anywhere near you or the guys and definitely not doing any interviews."-he said

"Don't worry about him and trust me I won't be giving that bastard any interviews. I don't want him near you or the guys either. I've heard some of the lies he spreads about players who refuse his interviews and the things he does to other reporters who pose a threat and you're a _huge_ threat, so you stay away from him."- I said and Austin smiled and hugged me to his side.

"Aww Clearwater you going soft on me I'm starting to think you secretly got a thing for me?"- Austin said winking at me.

"Well you are a lover not a fighter and I love love."- I said wiggling my eyebrows and when laughed and continued walking to the locker room.

Some of the board members must have known I would be coming back here because they were waiting near my bag when we walked back to the office.

"Coach Clearwater, Tyler Crowley, President of the board."-one of them said and extended his hand.

"We thought you would be on your way to the hospital."-Tyler said

"Then why are you here in the locker room waiting for her?"-Austin asked

"I wasn't aware this was an interview."- a pale white guy said with an attitude.

"Who are you?"-Austin asked

"I'm Mike Newton, Vice President of the board and it's time for you to leave. This is a private meeting."-Austin looked at me to see if I wanted him to leave, so I nodded.

"Alright I'll get your car then go catch up with the guys at the hospital, be safe."-Austin kissed me on the forehead, glared at Tyler and Mike then left.

"Well Coach Clearwater I think we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**_: So here is the next chap had it for a while but didn't edit it, I hope you like, sorry it's late but this week was crazier than I thought and I didn't really get a chance to write *pouts* and I have to put my kitty down *cries :(* but I'm holding out hope something can be done before that happens later this week :). I'm writing as we speak well as you read I stopped to post this chap and I'm hoping to write like at least four today and then again tomorrow then I should be close to finished. As always I appreciate your reviews/adds/alerts you guys are awesome. Oh and MusicFantic89 I had to lol at your comment I didn't notice he was until I reread it after your comment. I'll try to put more hot moments in there for you kisses!_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…if you review my kitty will get better : (_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters…duh and I sure as hell don't own Breaking Dawn*shudders*_

**_Flag On Play_**

Chap 7: **_Dead EMTs Walking_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>JPOV<em>**

To say I was, excuse me I'm sorry, I _am_ livid is the understatement of the century. Leah is so strong and capable that I forget how fragile she is and seeing her like this makes me feel more protective of her than I have ever felt of anyone. As I watch her walk away I know without a doubt I will _never_ let another man _or _woman hurt her again.

"Come on Jake we need to get you to the hospital."-Embry says, patting me on my back which I just realized hurts like hell.

"Dude that hurts, damn my whole body hurts what the hell!"- I mean damn I knew I'd feel some discomfort or a little pain, but where the hell did all this pain come from; Embry chuckled.

"Well that's what happens when you go gladiator and try to beat someone to death."-he said smirking

"I don't know what the hell you find so damn funny."- I grumbled as I wobbled back to the ambulance doors and tried to get in failing miserably.

"What you did was honorable and understandable, but you were a dick earlier and so kind of like karma."- Embry said, shrugging his shoulders and walked over to help me up; I sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right, your right hook wasn't good enough I guess huh."- I said as I finally made it into the ambulance.

"No it wasn't, but seriously dude you look like shit."- Embry said hopping into the ambulance to sit across from me.

"I feel like shit."- I slurred a little and closed my eyes as I started to feel dizzy.

"Well look at it this way, she'll totally forgive you now, hell she probably already has you saw how panicked she was when she saw how banged up you were. If getting beat-up for her doesn't get you brownie points I don't know what does."-I rolled by eyes and scoffed, got beat up, I don't think so!

"I did _not_ get beat up Embry and the prick fought dirty you should know that first hand."-now he rolled his eyes.

"Either way I hope you're right I don't think I can take her being mad at me. S-"-I gasped when I shifted and a sharp pain ran through my leg.

"Jake, man are you alright? I thought you gave him something. Do your fucking jobs and why the hell are we still sitting here get your asses up there and let's go!"- Embry shouted at the EMTs who were huddled in the corner about to shit themselves; Embry looked hella scary. It would have been comical if I wasn't numb and in pain; is that even possible.

"I would listen to him if I were you he's way worse than I am when he's mad."-I breathed out while taking calming breaths. It's true, people think I'm bad when I'm angry they should see Embry; he's an easy going guy so if you made him angry it was something big and I suggest you run.

The poor little EMTs started to scramble pushing each other to get the other to go first because they had to go past us to get through the door and around the front. I couldn't help it, I decided to have some fun and the look Embry threw me said he did as well.

"Hey Embry did you have the guys follow the ambulance?"- I said in a loud whisper like I didn't want them to overhear.

"Yeah they followed."- Embry whispered back, eying the scrambling EMTs.

"Good, you can't trust people anymore. I don't know when hush money stopped being enough."-one of them glanced at me with his face scrunched in confusion.

"Where are they burying Gabe's body anyway and what are they doing with the EMTs?"-that caught the medics attention completely and stopped them in their tracks.

"I told them to chop up his body and scatter the pieces like fertilizer. As for the medics I told them they could have a little fun and do what they wanted."- I said with an evil smile and glanced at the EMTs who looked like fish out of water with their mouths hanging open.

"That's fine, knowing them they'll beat them to death."-Embry nodded.

With that, they started pushing each other to go first and stumbled and fell out of the ambulance and next thing I know we're flying out of the parking lot and on our way to the hospital.

We burst out laughing and Embry fell on the floor holding his sides. It hurt like hell to laugh but that was just priceless.

"D-d-did yooooou-"- Embry tried to say but squealed into more laughter.

"I didn't know an ambulance could go so fast we should swing by NASCAR and win a few races."- seriously how fast are we going?

After our laughing hysterics died down, Embry got up off the floor wiping away his tears.

"I feel kind of bad we scared them shitless."- he chuckled while fixing his clothes.

"Yeah I know I should probably apologize for how I was acting earlier too."- I sighed and laid back down, all the adrenalin I had earlier completely left my body leaving drained.

"Austin said you went kind of crazy in here and almost killed a cop."-he said

"I so did not almost kill a cop, maybe almost broke an arm or two, but not kill anyone."- I said rolling my eyes; I know Embry made that up.

"Yeah well from the looks of things in here, you know the broken defibrillator and shattered glass not to mention those terrified medics, I'm pretty sure it was one hell of a scene. What's up with you anyway?"- he said in a serious tone.

"Gabe pisses me off just by looking at me because of the shit he talks about Leah, so when he started in on her my blood boiled and then when he brought up what Jared said I just lost it. I swear when he hit her I knew then and there I was going to kill him. You can understand how mad I was you were just as angry, not just at the fact that he hit a woman, but he hit Leah my L-"-I cut myself off before the wrong words slipped out of my mouth, I did _not_ want to go there right now. Embry looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"I just couldn't shake the image of him punching Leah or her hitting the ground. When she stopped moving something in me snapped and I couldn't control it and it only got worse when I didn't know where she was or if she was ok. I knew they were running back and forth treating people so we had to wait to go to the hospital, but the thought of her unconscious and waiting in an ambulance because a reporter has a fucking cut above the eye only fed my anger. I couldn't hold it in; no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't reign in, but when I saw her just now all my anger finally melted. I know it sounds weird, but I felt like my body was whole with her there even though it's anything but."- I said pointing to my injuries; by that point I was more talking out loud rather than to Embry.

He nodded his head seeming in understanding and a little frustration.

"Yeah I completely understand where you're coming from, well maybe not the feeling whole part-" he stole a glance my way while smirking and sat back.

"But I get you being mad about everything that went down in the press conference. However, that's not what I'm talking about."- he tilting his head looking at me frowning.

"Well then what are you talking about I'm not a mind reader nor do I know any so you're going to have to help me out by actually speaking."-I said

"Well I'm talking about that whole scene in the locker room. You've been a little snippy all day but that was just completely over the top not to mention out of character. You can be a douche sometimes, but never a prick."-he reasoned

"Did you just say I was acting _snippy_?"- I said snickering; he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I said snippy would you prefer I said a girl on her p-"-I had to cut him off before he finished that sentence.

"Alright alright I get it I was acting _snippy_ just stop that sentence right there."-I said cringing.

"As I said you were acting _snippy_, so what's your problem and stop trying to change the subject."-he said

I really didn't feel like talking about it because I was afraid I'd get a _snippy_ attitude again and I really don't have the energy for that. I sat there for a few moments gathering my thoughts and glanced over at Embry who was watching me with a look that let me know he wasn't going to let this go.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"-I asked and he just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I sighed, he's my best friend I should tell him to get this shit off my chest and let him carry it for me just for a little while. With one word I knew he would understand…

"Bella!"-with that one name Embry's mouth popped open in an "oh" before he shook his head and huffed.

"Oh, what did the bitch do now; when did you get a chance to see her?"-he asked

"I was at home just grabbing some granola bars about to head out to meet up with the team when my phone vibrated. I thought it was Leah or possibly one of the other coaches because I was running a little late, so I answered without checking the caller ID. I answered thinking it was Leah, so joking I answered saying something that might have _kinda_ given her the wrong idea."-I couldn't help but clear my throat and feel stupid. Embry waved his hands for me to keep going.

"Well what did you say?"-he asked scooting forward.

"I said _I_ _was just in the shower thinking about you, matter of fact every time I think about you I seem to be naked or end up that way_."-I covered my face with my hands completely embarrassed and sick to my stomach that I said that let alone to her and now Embry knows. Fuck my life!

Embry just sat there looking at me with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open with laughter in his eyes before he bit his lip to keep from laughing, chuckled and shook his head.

"Why would you say that especially without checking to see who it was? What if it was a guy? Oh my goodness did you think it was a guy?"-he exclaimed

"I told you I thought it was Leah I wouldn't have done that had I known it wasn't let alone Bella and especially a damn guy! Now I know things are just going to get worse between us."-I sighed thinking of all the craziness that's going to come my way because I can't keep my mouth shut. Embry had a confused look on his face.

"Wait, I don't get it if you thought it was Leah why would you answer the phone like that especially knowing it would piss her off…oh I get it never mind. Still though you probably shouldn't do that and now Bella thinks you were saying that about her. What did she say, how'd she take it?"-he asked

"At first I didn't hear anyone on the other line then I heard heavy breathing and panting, so I took the phone from my ear to see whose number it was when I heard a woman moan my name."-I shuddered and Embry cringed.

"That's…nasty."-Embry said, crinkling his nose and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Then what happened? I would have just hung up the phone I mean at that point clearly it wasn't Leah panting and moaning your name."-I didn't hang up at first because I was hoping it was Leah on the other line, but I wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"I was just caught off guard I guess. But when she said my name I instantly recognized her voice and screamed her name to get her attention, but somehow that just spurred her on. She starts moaning _yes yes say my name_ over and over, so I slammed the phone on the counter to snap her out of it."-Embry looked as disgusted as I felt.

"Man she's crazy that is just completely gross dude."-he said shuddering.

"Trust me I know I was there, I wanted to wash my ears out with bleach! Finally she snapped out of it but not before totally grossing me out and then of course she starts in with threats, oh I'm sorry helpful warnings."-I rolled my eyes .

"She says…

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**_: Hope you like next chap up tomorrow with the lovely convo between Jake & Bella *sarcastic much*. I find out about my kitty tomorrow*fingers crossed* Well tis the season to be jolly so I'm going to write a one or two shot about our fav couple…gotta love Blackwater =)_

The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or Rudolf's nose won't glow so bright.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters…duh_

**_Flag On Play_**

Chap8: **_Threatening Phone Sex_**

* * *

><p><em>Bella and Jacob's conversation from that point…<em>

"_Jacob if I knew you were into phone sex I would have started a long time ago because that was the sexiest thing I have ever heard; why didn't you tell me? I knew you wanted me I don't know why you kept denying it, but if that's the way you like to play then I'm all for it baby. "-Bella breathed._

"_Bella I didn't know it was you, so what the hell do you want?"-Jacob said angrily and a little embarrassed._

"_Oh Jacob why must you go back to pretending you don't want me you just proved that you do. You want to know what I'm wearing?"- She says in what she thinks is a seductive voice but sounds like someone with respiratory problems._

"_No Bella I want to know why the hell you're calling me and stop fucking doing that I don't want you and I've made it perfectly clear!"-Jacob seethed into the phone._

"_I'm wearing a sexy silk pink and black bra and panty set."-she moaned and Jacob rolled his eyes._

_"But my panties are in the way; you want to come over and help me take them off?"-she moaned into the phone and he cringed._

"_You know what I'm hanging u-"Jacob started but Bella cut in._

"_I figured you'd be a little shy being a virgin and all, so I helped you out by taking my panties off for you…Jacob say my name, say my name baby!"-She moaned out. Jacob stood speechless._

"_Jacob…Jacob… JACOB!"-next thing she heard was a dial tone._

_Jacob was angry not to mention disgusted and embarrassed as he went to get his things to leave when she called him back, but he ignored it. By the time he got to the door she had called him six times, but then she started texting him when he wouldn't respond. He didn't even know you could text that quickly; then she called him back again. Sighing, he reluctantly answered the phone knowing she wouldn't give up._

"_Bella I-" She cut him off._

"_Jacob what happened are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't know I would cause you to get so excited that you would drop the phone. I'm sorry baby, but I would love to make it up to you."- she said in her "seductive" voice and Jacob looked at his phone in disbelief._

"_I didn't get excited if anything I threw up! I hung up on purpose because I was done listening to your bullshit. Now if you don't have anything to say of importance then stop calling me and if you do I suggest you get to it real quickly.!" he said exasperated while backing out of his drive way._

"_Why do you have to be so mean to me that's not how you treat someone you're in love with."-she said, pouting like he could actually see her._

"_Exactly"- he said dryly._

"_I don't know why you're mad at me you're the one who stared our very hot and passionate phone sex I-"Jacob cut her off._

"_It wasn't phone sex and I told you I didn't know it was you!"-his grip on the steering wheel tightened._

"_Well then who the hell did you think it was? Wait…you thought I was that no good slut Coach Clearwater soon to be ex-Coach Clearwater didn't you? You're cheating on me and with that whore?"- Bella screeched, making Jacob cringe even though the phone was on his car's speaker._

"_Bella we are **not** together and we will **never** be together again so stop it and don't you ever call Leah a slut or a whore again. She shits more class then you've ever had in your entire bitchy life. If I do recall you're the one that cheated, not me!"-he exclaimed, taking a turn so fast his car stood on two wheels for a second._

"_When are you going to let that go? Seriously Jacob it's not that big of a deal."- Bella sighed dramatically._

"_No it's not a big deal when you girlfriend of two years cheats on you with her coworker in your apartment that you two don't even share!"- Jacob scoffed_

"_Well my apartment was too far and I had your key on me. Anyway don't be like that Jake you know I love you and you love me so let's stop it with the games."-she cooed_

"_The only game I play is football and if memory serves me right I don't remember you being a fucking pigskin. But you're right Bella it is no big deal because I'm over you and I've moved on and you need to stop this. Acting like a psychotic ex isn't attractive and it won't get me back."-Jacob sighed, tired of her behavior. He could see the stadium coming into view and sped up making a left and was about to hang up when Bella's words caught his attention; she sighed dramatically._

"_Oh Jacob you are mine, period. Once mine, always mine you should know that and I don't know why you think you've moved on with that little whore of yours, but you haven't and you never will. She doesn't like you anyway don't you think she would have proven that to you by now and from what I hear she's not exactly a one man kind of woman. Look I only called to warn you to be careful when you play; football is a dangerous sport and accidents happen I wouldn't want you to get hurt."-she said in a sugary sweet voice._

"_I've been playing football all my life and you think I need advice from you, the girl who broke her leg falling down a flight of stairs then flew through the window because you tripped on a shoelace?"-he said rolling his eyes, but she pretended he didn't say anything._

"_Like I said mistakes happen and you would be wise to remember that. Actually your precious Leah should remember that. I won't let any woman have what's mine, **Leah** included, so I suggest she backs the hell off my man if she wants to keep that pretty little face of hers intact. She's about to lose her job I doubt she wants to lose her looks as well."- Bella seethed._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean Bella? You even think about going near Leah and I'll-"-she cut him off again._

"_Why do you do it Jake? Is it because she's tall, has big breast, a tight ass, long silky hair, flawless skin, and feather duster eyelashes? I can have all of that too it's called plastic surgery which I know she had because nobody is that gorgeous…well maybe me but I'm the exception right Jake? "-she sung_

"_Sounds to me like I'm not the only one in love with her."- Jacob mused but then realized what he said and started to panic._

"_Oh so now you're in LOVE WITH HER!"- Bella boomed. Jacob tried to back track and end the conversation as he pulled into the parking lot and saw the team boarding the buses._

"_No I didn't mean it like that stop trying to twist everything around, you know I was being sarcastic. Or maybe you don't; psychos seem to function differently."-I said as my heart pounded. The last thing Leah needed was for Bella to think I was in love with Leah._

"_Well good because I would hate for you to be heartbroken over the **second** love of your life, me being the first of course. She's a whore and we all know it I mean look at what happened when you guys were in high school. To think people thought she was a sweet innocent girl. She'd just break your heart Jacob and then I would have to put it back together again, but I don't mind taking care of my man it's a fiancée's job after all."-she said_

"_Now we're engaged Bella? You have seriously lost i- wait what did you just say?"-I said_

"_I'm not crazy Jacob I know you think you broke up with me, but you didn't. Like I said once mine always mine whether you like it or not. You're just a little sore because I sort of cheated on you but you'll get over it in due time. Don't worry I plan on making it up to you one orgasm at a time."-Jacob completely ignored what she said and wanted an answer to his question._

"_Bella how do you know what happened to Leah in high school you was living in Arizona by the time you got to high school and didn't have any friends in Forks to gossip with, so who told you?"-Jacob demanded_

"_Well Jacob I have to go so I'll see you later. Maybe we can finish what we started for real. Don't worry I'll be gentle…at first. Oh and if I wasn't into you so much you're right I probably would go for Leah. Hey if she backs off I might thank her with a few orgasms myself."-with that she hung up._

"That's why I was so aggravated when I got on the bus and throughout the day."-I said as we pulled into the hospital. Embry just sat there with a serious, shocked, and disgusted expression and shaking his head.

"No wonder you were snippy today that bitch is completely crazy."-he said sitting back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I would say she is but I'm starting to think she knows exactly what she's doing and thinks she can get away with it because everyone has always kissed her ass and let her do whatever she wanted. Charlie was the only who ever did anything that's why she moved in with her mother."-I said sitting up ready to get this exam over with.

"How does she know about Leah and what does she mean she needs to be careful?"-Embry asked full of concern.

"I don't know and I don't like it, but I doubt she'll actually hurt Leah just try to get her fired."-I slowly stood up as the EMTs opened the doors and Embry looked at me skeptically.

"Dude you give her way too much credit and are too nice to her. I get you loved her, but she can't be trusted; you think you of all people would know that."-he said

"Don't you think I know that already, but I know Bella better than any of you and I know she wouldn't do anything _that_ serious to try and hurt Leah!"- I said getting a little angry. I know Bella can't be trusted but I also know she has a good heart too I've seen it.

"You are out of your mind if you can't see how dangerous that woman is. Jake I don't know if you caught on to her little hints, but she flat out threatened you two. Why haven't you gotten a restraining order on her yet, you'd think the first _twenty_ times she showed up at your house unannounced and unwelcomed you'd get one."-Embry said, hopping out the ambulance and turning to help me; I ignored him and slid out on my own.

"Bella might be a lot of things but violent isn't one of them."-I said

"Of course violence isn't one of them she's pathetic she's what, five feet, one hundred one pounds and never fought a day in her life. Can you imagine her in a fight especially against Leah; come on she'd be dead by the first swing."-he said as we walked into the hospital, well he walked they made me get on a gurney, how embarrassing.

"So if you know she's not dangerous then what's the problem stop panicking."-he said

"I never said she wasn't dangerous I said she's not violent, but that doesn't mean she won't find someone who is. I don't have a good feeling about this."-he said shaking his head slowly.

"Well we'll keep away from her and eventually she has to let this go."-I said

"I hope you're right. Are you going to tell Leah?"-he asked as we rounded a corner and everyone in the area stopped and looked at us. A few of the doctors scrambled trying get to us and take us as their patients while some of the other patients called our names and waved paper for us to autograph.

"Hell no I'm not telling Leah; she wouldn't have to worry about being a hated coach because she would be in prison for murder."-we both laughed knowing she would hunt Bella down and snap her neck.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but just try to hint for her to be more aware of what's around her."- I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Embry she has bodyguards with her most of the time anyway remember. Besides I'm sure Seth and Harry would lose a leg before they let anything happen to her and I can take care of myself, so relax."-I said

"You better be right."-he said

"I am and it looks like you have an admirer over there."-I smiled tilting my head in their direction. Embry looked up and saw some blonde…guy winking at him.

"Oh my God dude not cool I should wheel you into the wall."-he said while trying to hide behind one of the doctors walking with us. I was in hysterics because of the guy winking and the fact that the doctor he was trying to hide behind was about five feet ten.

"I don't know what your laughing at you have a couple of admirers too."-he chuckled looking to the right. I looked over and saw these three old women old enough to be my great grandmother.

"Dude not cool, but at least they're all females."-I said as Embry looked like he was about to throw up and pointed.

"Eww at least mine isn't flashing me. Doctor I think I'm going to need a gurney too."- I looked up and saw two of the old ladies flashing me while one was rubbing her boobs over her shirt while licking her lips. They are too damn old to be groupies.

"_Oh my God_ get us out of here!"-I screeched as I bolted from the gurney and ran up the hall with Embry ahead of me. Fuck injuries that shit would make a paraplegic look like Michael Johnson.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**_: Hope you liked! Bella was pissing me off and I'm the one who wrote it lol. The next chap was very annoying to write and wasn't even in the story because it sort of slows the pace a bit, but I guess it is an important piece. Anyway I've been listening to Mariah Carey's old Christmas album *love* for two days straight and it finally feels like Christmas *smiles & spins around w/arms in the air* so I'm writing up some Christmas one/two shot right now b4 I decorate my house, so come back tomorrow & read them._

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…and Taylor Lautner will kiss you under the mistletoe o_0! I wish *fans self*_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Flag On Play_**

Chap9:**_The Bodyguards_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LPOV<em>**

"Look I don't know what Austin told you guys, but I changed my mind I don't want babysitters I can get to the stadium on my own. I appreciate you guys staying I really do that was sweet, but you can go now don't worry about me I'm fine."-I said to my always there bodyguards.

They've been with me ever since I entered the league and I mean ever since. Everywhere I go they're there, sometimes even when they're off duty. When we have a game they each latch on to one of my arms and walk with me to my every destination and once I get to the bench I can feel them hovering on the sidelines watching me and the fans in the crowd to make sure nothing happens to me; even though there is lots of security and police at NFL games. The only time they leave me alone is when I'm going home, threaten them, or they have another temporary assignment.

They made no attempt to to move or acknowledge that I spoke; I sighed.

"Look you two head back to the hotel and relax and I'll call you when I get to the stadium then again when I get to the hospital. Would you stop doing that Aro!"-he kept stepping I front of me every time I went to go around him to get into the car.

"No, we have strict orders from Austin to take you to the game and afterwards take you to the hospital."-he said crossing his arms over his chest; I scoffed.

"Strict orders, this isn't the military. What's next, hold my hand all the way to my seat and stand there like statues until the game is over?"-I huffed

"Yes,"-Caius said in a serious tone; I can't lie the guy is scary serious.

"What do you mean yes?"-I looked up at him, raising my brow and crossing my arms.

"Austin told us to sit with you during the game because you might try to get out of going to the hospital and to hold your hand while we're walking so you won't try to run off. It is actually quite delightful to hold your hand it is so warm and I get fuzzy feelings inside."-Aro said, clasping his hands together and smiling like a little kid. Caius is serious scary, but Aro is weird scary not to mention finds everything "fascinating" and "delightful"; he gives me the creeps sometimes.

I mumbled incoherently as Aro grabbed my hand and walked with them to the car and Caius opened my door for me and I got in as Aro went to the driver's side and Caius slipped into the seat behind me after shutting my door.

**_J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L_**

"So my dear Leah would you like to tell us what exactly happened?"-Aro asked as we drove on the highway.

"No,"-I said

"Oh come on we need to know so we can take precautionary measures if this happens again. I would hate for something to happen to you especially if we could have prevented it from happening."-he insisted again.

"Yes, next time you might not be so lucky and then we'll look incompetent."-I looked in the rearview mirror to see Caius staring at me intently; I sighed.

"To be honest I don't feel like talking about it right now I just want to watch the guys play then go home and relax and enjoy the last few hours of piece I'm going to have before this mess hits the fan. All you have to do is watch the news tonight anyway I promise you all those reporters are getting their stories together as we speak, including the ones in the hospital."-I said, leaning my head on the window and closing my eyes completely exhausted when my phone rang.

"We don't want to hear what happened to you from the news they're just going to spin it and make you look like a crazy woman while making Jacob and Embry look like wild animals. Besides, we're your bodyguards not to mention friends…we are friends right because I think I will have to kill myself if we aren't!"-Aro said, looking at me with sad yet strangely happy, creepy, eyes.

"I would love to be your friend if you keep your eyes on the road before we crash into that car that if rapidly approaching - look out!"-I screeched as we swerved around a car just before we crashed.

"Oh dear would you look at that we almost died."-Aro said, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"How exciting!"-he gushed

"Well maybe if you kept your eyes on the road that wouldn't have happened, Jesus!"-Caius said angrily, taking deep breaths.

"We've been working together for a few months now and you still don't know my name."-Aro sighed and shook his head.

"My name is Aro my dear Caius not Jesus, so I would appreciate if you memorized my name at least for work related reasons."-have I said Aro is strange because if I haven't I'm pretty sure you've caught that by now.

"I know your name isn't Jesus, but I always have to scream his name because your always about to get us killed!"-Caius saihuffedd, fiercely rubbing his face.

"It's called adventure my dear Caius you work as a bodyguard you should be used to near death experiences."-Aro waved his hand at him dismissively as my phone rang again.

"Trust me I've seen more death than most and my near death experiences weren't caused by idiots that hired me or that I work for. And stop calling me _dear_ Caius!"-he exclaimed

"Can you two give it a rest; I already have a head ache now as it is. Just hurry up and get us to the game."-I said not in the mood for one of their bizarre arguments.

"Well now you see what happens when we are not around; you are never going anywhere alone again."-Aro said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not even that bad plus Gabe looks way worse from what I hear."-I told him, leaning back in my seat when I swear I heard Caius say too bad. I looked up to see him slowly turn his gaze from me with a slight smirk.

"Did you say something Caius?"-I asked when my phone rang again.

"No Coach Leah I assure you I said nothing to you."-he said it not bothering to look up at me as my phone kept ringing.

"Who is it that keeps calling you, won't you answer?"-Aro asked, peeking at my phone.

"No I'm not because I already have a pretty good idea of who it is."-I said

"Well don't you think it's rude not to answer? It could be important after all."-Aro said as he made a left a couple of blocks from the stadium where you could already hear cheering mixed with boos.

"Yeah, because I give a rat's ass about being rude. I know who it is and what they want and I'm not dealing with anyone or anything that wasn't already on my itinerary."-just as I finished my phone vibrated indicating I had a text message, so I looked to see who it was from. Aro tried to peek and read the message.

"Either you are really popular or you have a secret admirer."-Aro said with a sparkle in his eye while pulling into the VIP parking lot leading to the player's entrance.

"Rumor has it you have a lot of secret admirers."-Caius murmured. I turned around and looked at him with my meanest glare.

"There isn't a rumor you're getting fired, but it will be fucking reality if you keep up with your nasty ass attitude. Seriously what is your problem? Yes you do your job well and keep me safe, but you've been having a fucking attitude with me these past couple of weeks like I killed your fucking puppy or something."-I said angrily because I'm sick of his side comments and I'm not in the mood.

"My problem is you don't belong in the NFL and I thought they would have tossed your ass out by now, but for some reason there are people who actually like you. And now you got two players injured and they're probably out for the rest of the season if not from injury then from prison time not to mention how fucked up Gabe must look after he was shit faced by _two_ football players because of _you_. Oh and l wasn't hired nor do I work for you I'm a private contractor working for the NFL, so you might want to remember that before coming at me with the threats. I swear you people are dumber than the mud huts you live in."-Caius said, leaning forward and getting in my face as Aro pulled into a parking space and killed the engine.

"What the hell do you mean mud huts you people live in?"-I seethed, getting right back in his face; who the hell does he think he is?

"You reds-"Aro cut him off by opening Caius' door and pulling him out.

"Calm down my dear Caius there is no need to be hostile or racist. So you don't like her because she's a female coaching in the NFL, so what? I happen to find it simply marvelous! Leah is a one of a kind, an original, a once in a lifetime commodity. Instead of wanting to get rid of her you should want to display her on your mantel."-Aro said, stalking over to my door, opening it and helping me out. I don't know if that is flattering or creepy.

"Now play nice Caius or you'll be put in a timeout."-Aro said, holding my hand leading the way to the entrance.

"I'm not a child you can't put me in a timeout."-Caius grumbled but followed us into the stadium.

"No, but I can fire you or did you forget while you were giving your little speech? You free-lanced _before_ you came to work for Volturi Bodyguards Inc. Yes I know it is very unimaginative but I needed a name and we were pressed for time on business card orders when I came up with it. Anywho my dear Caius-"Caius cut him off frustrated.

"It's just Caius!"-he seethed turning red.

"Yes yes anyway as I was saying my dear Caius,"-I laughed and Caius huffed and balled his fist but kept quiet.

"I suggest you be nice to my Leah or I will be forced to punish you."-he stopped and stared into Caius' eyes to prove his point and I have to say, when Aro is serious or gives a threat he's is plain old scary.

"I apologize Leah. So who sent you a message?"-Caius asked as if nothing happened. I guess Aro follows through with his threats.

"It was Embry asking if I'm at the game. I'm surprised he didn't call you two to see if you were still with me."-just as I said that Aro's cell went off.

"Hello, master Aro speaking."-I rolled my eyes at his weird greeting…the guy is strange. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Yes she is…yes she did but I simply would not allow it…yes I will…yes she is."-he laughed the last part. I knew he was talking about me but I wanted to know who he was talking to so I could smash their face in later.

"Ok who the hell are you talking to and why am I the subject?"-we rounded the corner and were met by security and President of Syracuse athletics; we greeted each other briefly before being ushered to our box.

"It's Embry he wanted to know if you were throwing a tantrum because Austin made us come with you."-Aro laughed as we stepped into the luxury box during the last play before halftime. The ref made a bad call, so the boos from Syracuse and cheers from Penn State began. I snatched the phone from Aro.

"Hi _dad_ I didn't know it was pass my curfew!"-I said

"Nice speaking to you too Leah, wow do you get booed everywhere you go?"-Embry said

"Shut up Embry they're booing the refs."-Caius and Aro scanned the room to make sure everything was ok before sitting in the back near the door as I spotted my mom and dad.

"I know I'm watching the game I'm just messing with you. I can see you by the way and wow the camera really does add ten pounds."-he chuckled at his own joke and I looked up and positioned myself near the camera.

"Really, how many pounds do you think were added on this?"-I gave the finger to the camera and hung up before he could respond. And this is why the FCC loves me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: _Like I said I hate this chap it was never in the layout, but somehow it evolved from the last chap so sorry *hangs head in shame*. Things have been crazy with my research paper (ached it oh yeah) and finals next week, so I haven't been writing. Plus I only release what I would find entertaining b/c if I wouldn't read it then why should you? So hopefully I can get this crazy mind functioning how it was working pre class stress (stupid classes) and give you awesome writing. I have two mini stories partly written and my new full story's first chap should up next week, but no promises *fingers crossed*. As always your reviews/alerts/adds are much loved, so keep them coming! If there's something you want to see happen review and if it doesn't interrupt the story I'll try to add it._

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll fail my classes…dun dun dun 8/_

_/_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Flag On Play_**

Chap10: **_Pushy Parents_,** **_Text Messages, & Three Dumbsketeers Oh My-_**_part1_

* * *

><p>I put on a hat and made sure it was securely on my head to hide the stupid head wrap I have to temporarily wear so my parents wouldn't see it. I don't want to bring down the mood, so I'm going to wait to tell them about what happened before they went out for dinner. To be honest I don't want to tell them at all, but I know I would want to know if I had a child and something like this happened to them. I knew they would watch the news in the morning and I didn't want them to find out that way or be attacked by the media with questions on a subject they knew nothing about. So I'll have to suck it up and tell them, but for now I'll sit back and enjoy the rest of the game.<p>

I made my way over to them and Sue turned and smiled at me when she heard me behind her.

"Hey honey what took you so long, where have you been?"-she said hugging me tight and I winced slightly and prayed she didn't notice.

"Probably out celebrating, that was one hell of a game sweetheart."-Harry said, moving one seat over and I kissed him on the cheek and sat between them.

Sue sat there looking at me funny and I silently started to panic wondering if my head wrap slid down or something, but quickly calmed down knowing it was hid well and she couldn't possibly know anything was wrong.

"Leah what's wrong?"-so much for not knowing.

She leaned in examining me and I sunk back in my seat a little and tried desperately to avoid her gaze.

"Nothing mom geez can't a girl watch a game in peace."-I said trying to sound nonchalant, but she kept looking at me.

"It's fifteen minutes into half time which means you have fifteen minutes to explain what's wrong and don't tell me there isn't because I can see it written all over you."-she looked at me accusingly and I felt the need to explain because of how guilty that one look made me feel, but luckily Harry intervened.

"Sue leave the girl alone she's fine probably just tired and hungry."-he waved a hand dismissively in her direction which she didn't like at all.

"Excuse me for being concerned about my daughter; whatever was I thinking? I know what I'm talking about Harry something is wrong my mommy senses are going crazy. I'll find out what it is later so you might as well save yourself the trouble and tell me now."-she crossed her arms and waited for an explanation. Harry and I chuckled and she glowered at us.

"Really Sue, mommy senses? Is that anything like spidey senses, but without the web?"-he snickered

"Yeah and who calls you mommy anymore; what are we three?"-we continued to chuckle and she continued to glower.

"Mock me all you want, but I know there's something you're not telling me, me your mother the one who gave you life, but apparently that doesn't count for anything."-now she was trying to play the _I gave you life_ card and I rolled my eyes.

"Look mom if something was wrong and I didn't tell you about it that just means I can handle it on my own and there's no need to worry you about it…if something was wrong."-I quickly added on the last part and she sighed defeated and sat back just as the cheerleaders were finishing up the halftime show.

"Right, Leah can handle herself I raised her after all."-Harry said chuckling and elbowed me and mom turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You did did you? Since when does tossing her in a boat to go fishing once a week count as raising a child or teaching her what a pount is?"-I sat back and got comfortable, glad to have the attention off of me.

"Don't you mean punt and it helped her get to where she is today, so I think that constitutes as raising her."-he said proudly, patting me on the knee. I kept very still hoping to remain unnoticed and not have to have the talk prematurely.

"Ok I'll give you that one, but in order for her to know how to say and write punt she had to be taught how to read, write, and speak and if memory serves right you did none of the above."-she smiled smugly at him and I have to say I was a little amused until…

"Well I might not have raised her to your standards honey, but you sure as hell raised mine which is how she got here in the first place. That was the best touchdown I've ever made."-Harry said in a husky voice. Oh my God shoot me now please!

Sue blushed and reached to grab what I hope was his hand and whispered seductively.

"I have to say that was the only time I've ever understood football, but only after your instant replay."-she winked at him and he licked him lips and growled playfully, making her giggle.

You know what, maybe I shouldn't wait and just tell them right now. My amusement is officially gone and is replaced with vomit. They kept making bedroom eyes at each other and I seriously almost hurled.

"Ok _daughter_ in the room not to mention sitting right between you two!"-I exclaimed on the verge of hysterics and they fucking chuckled and leaned back in their seats.

"Sorry baby girl forgot you were here, we just got a little…caught up."-Harry said blushing while shifting in his seat and my mom made some weird noise in the back of her throat that sounded like a choke mixed with a moan. I didn't dare look down at my dad's lap as I bolted to the back of the box and downed a bottle of beer in one go…and I don't even drink! Those are words, noises and images I _never_ want to see or hear _ever_ again!

I shuddered and loitered in the back for a couple more minutes for those two to calm down.

"My Leah, your parents are most delightful always so very entertaining."-Aro said with a broad creepy smile as he looked over at them.

"Not to mention horny"-Caius snickered as if this was amusing.

"Ugh you two are disgusting and Aro stop staring at them like you want to join them or something…you don't want to do you?"-I had to ask because with him anything is possible. He chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.

"No no my darling Leah I would never think of such a thing; maybe your mother, but she's a little old for me. Perhaps if she were to wear a school girl's uniform which made her look younger."-Aro said with all seriousness and I just gawked at him.

"Are you serious?"-I asked incredulously.

"He's been your bodyguard for about six months now and you still don't know how creepy he is?"-Caius said like I was crazy for not noticing.

"Well yes I noticed, but come on that is just sick and with my mother gross."-I shuddered

"You better not let my dad hear you talking like that or he'll kick your creepy ass from here back to whatever the hell equally creepy place you came from."-I shook my head and shuddered again.

"I would never dream of disrespecting your father or your mother in such a way…unless they were willing. Besides my darling Leah I only have eyes for you."-he grabbed my hand and kissed it and if it weren't for how creepy and well…weird he was, I might have melted a little bit, but he is so I wiped my hand on his shirt.

"Sorry I'm already taken by that even creepier guy who lives down the street from me."-I smiled and he laughed lightly and bowed his head.

"What a pity. No matter I shall wait in the wings for you my sweet, but I have to say I'm shocked I would assume you would be taken by the devilishly handsome Jacob Black."-now he was smirking with a gleam in his eyes; my brows shot up in surprise.

"W-what are you talking about there's nothing going on between Jacob and I we're just friends, have been all our lives. What makes you say that h-he didn't say anything did he?"-I felt like an absolute idiot the way I was stuttering and fidgeting like a mad woman, but I couldn't help it Jacob kind of makes me giddy inside and just the mention of his name has me fixing my appearance and making sure I look ok as if he's here.

Aro chuckled and started tapping his fingertips against each other as he leaned over the counter with one of his trademark creepy smiles. I backed up a little not liking that look one bit.

"Well my dear Leah, it is simply an observation. I'm not blind or deaf and no he didn't say anything, with words at least. His actions on the other hand speak _volumes_."-I sighed in relief and disappointment and was about to turn and go back to my seat.

"But you and Jacob's little exchange in the ambulance certainly helped with my observations."-I spun around to see him sitting with his hands clasped and smiling as he sighed dreamily like it was him who had the "exchange".

"Um…wh-what exchange are you talking about? Me and Jacob didn't have an exchange."-I stood there nervously and Caius had his fist balled and his jaw tight, shaking his head with his face scrunched up.

"You know for those rumors to supposedly be false you sure are going out of your way to make them seem true."-Caius said with a smirk and I flipped him off.

"Aro does your company give out unemployment or severance packages?"-I asked and he raised his eyebrow.

"No why?"-I looked over at Caius when answering.

"Oh, no reason."-he glared at me and turned his head.

"So, about that ambulance exchange?"-I said sheepishly and Aro placed his hand over mine.

"I couldn't stay in the hotel knowing it was my job to keep you safe or knowing you were hurt, so Caius and I came back to the stadium and we were in the security office trying to figure out what happened from the security team who have absolutely no clue about anything and couldn't protect a roach not to mention their horrible furnishing. I mean they had a metal door with wooden chairs and a marb-"

"Aro!"-I shouted his name, cutting off his rant because he could go on for days if you let him.

"Oh right, anywho as they were trying to make it seem like they knew what happened, what was going on, or where you were I was facing the monitors and the parking lot camera was angled perfectly for me to see into the ambulance and see you two kiss."-he clapped happily and I gasped.

"We did not kiss!"-I almost screeched.

"Oh you know what I mean, almost kiss, but that's beside the point. The point is you-"

"Need to learn how to keep your hands to yourself and stop ruining football and corrupting the players."-Caius happily interjected. I didn't even acknowledge him nor did Aro.

"-two are in love and are simply perfect for each other. Oh you must tell the world it is simply marvelous! I do not know why you two insist on keeping it a secret!'-he clapped happily with that dreamy look on his face again and I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to me.

"There is no Leah and Jacob, we did _not_ almost kiss, there is no secret, and we certainly are not in love, so keep that shit to yourself and let the subject drop."-I whisper yelled and smiled down at my parents who were looking back at us worried and clearly wanting an explanation of which they certainly were not going to get.

I let Aro go and smoothed out his shirt then grabbed another beer, but thought better of it. I was already too anxious now as it is I don't need alcohol to add to it not to mention it taste awful.

"Well then I guess my lips are sealed as were yours with your non kiss with your lover- oh my deary me, I meant Jacob your devilishly handsome, single, strictly platonic friend who has a thing for you and you for him."-he said giggling, are men even allowed to do that, while pretending to zip his I could respond I heard the announcer over the speakers and my parents cheering.

"Leah the game is about to start back up come on before you miss them run out of the tunnel!"-Sue said happily.

"Zip,"-I warned, pointing at Aro and he fake zipped his mouth again.

"Zip,"-he said giggling like a girl.I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my seat, but noticed some of the workers glancing at me and whispering. Obviously we weren't as quiet as I'd hoped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**_: Hope you like! Finally back to the story it's been a while, but this chapter was ANNOYING/HARD to write but once my brain cells relaxed and I cleaned/rearranged my room it started to flow. After the next chap all the goodies come and secrets and plots unfold *grins like the Grinch* I have more, but I have to run out and do some last minute Christmas things, but when I get back I have two one shots to post._

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review...or Santa will get stuck in your chimney! ho ho ho :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Flag On Play_**

Chap11: **_Pushy Parents_,** **_Text Messages, & Three Dumbsketeers Oh My-_**_part2_

* * *

><p>"You two under control or should I just get it over with and jump over the balcony?"-I asked them and Sue just giggled and Harry chuckled. Ugh and they say teenagers are horny.<p>

"What was all that about?"-Harry asked, gesturing to where I had Aro by the collar, but the announcer broke through the question inadvertently saving my behind.

"_And also welcome back those tired Lions of Penn State_!"-the announcer said over the speakers and half the crowd booed while the other cheered including my parents.

I stood up on my chair and screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw Seth followed by Collin, and Brady come running out. That is until Collin and Brady winked at the cheerleaders as they were running out on the field and lost sight of where they were going and tripped knocking down the cheerleaders who were holding up another cheerleader doing a bow and arrow. They toppled down and the cheerleader who was being held fell towards the ground and Seth, trying to be a hero/show off, went to dive and catch her, but tripped and tumbled into the other group of cheerleaders and took them out as well.

Needless to say I stepped down off of the chair and sat down hiding my face behind a menu. My dad hid his face in his hands and shook his head and my mom sighed and tried to clap like nothing just happened.

Being used to their stupidity, the team kept running over to their bench ignoring them completely. The cheerleaders started punching and kicking them probably doing more damage to themselves than the three dumbsketeers and one even jumped on Seth's back; bitch is lucky I'm not down there. Finally security got them apart and they trotted off waving to the crowd like they were in a parade or something and ran to the bench.

"You're right Sue, I didn't help raise them at all, all the credit goes to you."-Harry said with his hands up in surrender and I chuckled.

"Oh no you don't you wanted credit and there it is."-she said pointing toward the bench where Seth was stretching. My phone started ringing and buzzing.

"Yeah I meant to tell you your phone has been going off like crazy, someone has a lot of friends."-Harry teased

"Or boyfriends particularly one named Jacob."-Sue said winking at me and I choked on air; what the hell, is she in on this now?

"What did you just say?"-I asked through my chokes as Harry handed me some water.

"I'm not blind honey I've known you had a thing for him ever since you guys were young and he started coming over to see you instead of Seth."-she said very smugly and I glared at her.

"He only came over to watch games with me that's all and Seth was usually always with us."-I countered, taking a much needed drink of cold water then crossed my arms defensively.

"No, Seth wasn't always with you and Jacob used those games as an excuse to come over and be near you, right honey?"-she turned toward Harry expectantly and he coughed and averted his eyes trying to avoid the question.

"Uh…"-he drawled

"Well I mean don't boys do that sort of thing, you know finding excuses or mutual interest to have an excuse to be around a girl they like. Come to think of it men do it too, right honey?"-she asked and I just tried to zone them out and pay attention to the game, but Seth was trying to do the moonwalk after gaining a first down which resulted in him tripping over his feet and smashing into the goal post, so maybe not.

"Yes they do, but that's not what Jacob was doing…at least it better not be! My little girl deserves five star restaurants not bowls of popcorn in front of a TV."-he was getting a little worked up, so I put my hand on his knee, but still had to roll my eyes.

"Daddy calm down it's not like that, me and Jake are just friends always have been always will be. He's not interested."-my face fell a little at that realization of us always being just friends. Our "ambulance exchange" as it will from now on be known as added to more of my repressed and confusing feelings for him. Sue grabbed my hand and had a soft smile on her face; crap she saw me, here it comes.

"Leah, Jacob is a good man and he cares about you a lot and I'm not just saying that because me and Sarah have always wanted you two to be together since you were babies, but because I've watched you grow up and interact with each other and I see how he looks at you and how you act around each other now as adults. You two really were made for each other."-before I could interject she put her hand up to stop me and continued speaking, this time to Harry.

"And Harry you do realize he is capable of taking her to five star restaurants correct?"-she smiled over at him, shaking her head. He grunted stubbornly.

"Yes, but he's still just a boy she needs a man, one who doesn't still argue over who's hotter the mom from the Flintstones or the mom from the Jetsons? For goodness sakes they are both _fictional_!"-he deadpanned and I have to admit he had a point.

"Really, because you and Billy got in to an argument last week over who was hotter Pocahontas or Princess Jasmine."-I looked over at him with my mouth hanging open and he shrank back into his seat blushing, making me burst out laughing.

"Well that was different we were…well we-"-he couldn't think of a good lie to justify their childish behavior and it was just too funny.

"And didn't you get into an argument so bad that you two have yet to talk to each other? Face it that's the only reason why you're against Jacob and Leah being together at the moment because you're still mad at Billy."-wow was all I could think. He pouted and mSueom joined in on my laughter.

"Wow daddy you can never call Seth immature ever again!"-I spoke a little too soon because at that moment the three dubsketeers decided to pretend they were cheerleaders and get the crowd hyper by forming a pyramid. It worked for about two seconds before some girls in the stands started jumping up and down cheering and caught their attention and Seth and Brady went to run over to them forgetting they were holding Collin and he fell taking them out in the process. The coach ran over yelling at them and they shrunk away sulking over to the bench with their heads hung.

I sighed then couldn't help but chuckle thinking of how crazy my family is, but the fact of the matter is I wouldn't trade them for anything and would be devastated if anything happened to any of them, so I guess I'll take the embarrassment. My phone went off again and I went to check who has been texting me, but Harry sighed and I looked over at him and he put his arm around me hugging me to his side. He clearly had something he wanted to say, so I put my phone down and got ready for my second lecture…oh joy!

"Look baby girl, Jacob is immature at times, thanks to his father."-he muttered the last part under his breath and I smiled shaking my head.

"But like your mother said he is a good man. I've watched him grow and mature well beyond his years and I've also watched him around you throughout the years and I saw how he treated you differently. It progressed from joking around with you, treating you like one of the guys to joking around with you, stealing glances and going out of his way to make you laugh."-I sighed dramatically.

"But, daddy that doesn't mean that he likes me it just means we're friends."-I spoke in Jake's defense, but Harry shook his head.

"Yes that means you are friends, but I'm a man and speaking as a man I know with Jacob it also means he wants to be more and so do you, but you're just as stubborn as your mother and won't admit it and will make him work for it."-he said laughing lightly until a piece of pretzel hit him in the head.

"I heard that Harry."-Sue said glaring, but you could see the smile in her eyes.

"Sorry dear."-he said, sweetly smiling at her before mumbling under his breath.

"Even though it's true and you know it."-he winked at me and I smiled at how cute they are…gross but cute.

"Look maybe he had a crush, but that's it just a crush from when we were younger and he was a normal horny boy. You two are basing this off of something that happened when we were just barely teens and guys his age liked any girl within a five million mile radius. And I'm not stubborn and I don't want Jake like that."-I said defiantly and he scrunched up his faced before rolling his eyes.

"Don't you mean you don't want to want him like that? And you make it seem like you guys are so old you were teens like five seconds ago. Face it Leah, you and Jacob have a connection I've seen it, your mom has seen it heck even that creepy bodyguard of yours has seen it."-he said as he gestured towards Aro.

"Oh how delightful he noticed!"-Aro said from his spot in the back of the box and I rolled my eyes and thankfully Harry didn't hear him…or he chose to ignore him.

"Yes Jacob used to have a crush on you, but crushes are for boys. Jacob is a man and his feeling reflect that."-I sighed feeling annoyed at everybody pestering me.

"Why is everyone trying to force us together?"-I grumbled, crossing my arms and tucking my legs underneath me as I sighed again and leaned my head on Harry's shoulder feeling sleepy.

"We aren't trying to force anything trust me. Do you think I want any old body with my little girl? I'm just pointing out the truth: Jacob would do anything for you just like he did in high school. That's when I knew for sure he wanted to be more than just friends and that's also when I began to see him as a young man and more determined than the other boys his age."-I looked up at him confused. What did Jacob do in high school, what does it have to do with me, and why the hell didn't I know about it?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**: _Hope you like! I have the next chap already I just need to edit, so it will be up tomorrow & it's the last part ending this sequence, but it ends oh so good *smiles devilishly*. On another note WTF… if they don't leave my baby Taylor alone there will be hell to pay *pounds fist in hand*! I'm tired of these "gay" rumors/lies HE IS STRAIGHT…trust me I know *wink wink*. Leave him alone he isn't queer and you can't have him so all you queers GET OVER IT *throws arms in the air widely*. Besides he's mine and none of you can have him *smiles a creepy smile* *sighs knowing I'm just as delusional* *cries b/c he'll never be mine*_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or…well…you suck!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Flag On Play_**

_Chap12: **Pushy Parents**_**,** **_Text Messages, & Three Dumbsketeers Oh My-_**part3

* * *

><p>I sat there for a second trying to search my brain for what he could be talking about, but came up empty. Seeing my confusion Harry explained.<p>

"After that…_mess_ went down, Paul was talking about you and defaming you in the locker room after football practice and Jacob all but killed the boy. He beat him so bad he was suspended from school for a week and for the rest of the football season and that was the year they went to the championship and lost…bad. Guess we know why."-I looked up at him shocked and my mouth hanging slack.

"What…when did that…is that why Paul was on crutches and in a neck brace for like two months and why Jacob wasn't at the school or the game?"-I asked completely floored and Harry looked at me a little confused.

"Yes I thought you knew, but by the way you were acting I kind of figured you didn't. I'm surprised Jacob didn't tell you, most guys would have to gain some brownie points or even…maybe it's a good thing he didn't tell you."-his grip on me tightened and he cleared his throat, but I was still in shock that Jacob did that well maybe I shouldn't be considering what happened a few hours ago.

"Wow I never knew that why wouldn't he tell me? And that was before his monstrous growth spurt and Paul was like twice his size then."-I shook my head angry he didn't tell me, upset because I caused him to get suspended and miss such an important game, and giddy like I was back in high school all over again because the hot football player beat someone up for me. In all I felt like a schizophrenic.

"Yeah I know, but that sure as hell didn't stop him and by the way Paul looked you would never have guessed. He did it because he cared about you and that was when he was a fifteen year old boy. Now he's a man who clearly knows what he wants even if he is a little _slow_ about it. Paul never said anything about you after that and neither did anyone else and if something got out that someone did talk about you then trust me no one owned up to it afraid of what Jake would do."-Harry was smiling with a glaze over his eyes reliving that moment that he obviously approved. I just sat quietly thinking over me and Jake's relationship then and now.

"Give him a shot Leah and I think you'll like the outcome. Your mom is right I am a bit…_aggravated_ at him now because his father is an idiot, but in all honesty I couldn't ask for a better man for my little girl. Just keep your eyes open and you'll see what I'm talking about, notice little things he does to make you more comfortable or happy or just to be near you or even protect you. I swear that boy would give up his career to keep you safe and happy."-he chuckled, shaking his head and I buried my face in his shoulder hiding the guilty look I had. If he only knew how close he was to being right.

"I still don't think it's all that, but I'll watch and see."-I mumbled into his shoulder.

"It is baby girl. Don't let what happened in your past hinder you from being with someone who can complete your future. What's done is done stop fighting what's in the now right in front of you, it will still hurt, but you can let it go and learn to live with it more easily. But, if you don't it will cripple you and you'll miss out on the best thing that could have happened to you. Jacob may care deeply for you and he may be patient, but he won't be around forever."-he whispered and kissed my head.

"But in your defense that boy moves slower than a snail on crutches and he needs to suck it up and make a move already or let you go."-he said it rolling his eyes and shaking his head and I laughed lightly.

"Yeah maybe someone should have a heart to heart with him next."-I joked, but Harry pulled back a little and looked at me.

"Maybe someone should."-he said in all seriousness and I groaned.

"I was just kidding daddy please don't embarrass me!"-I groaned

"Oh hush girl husbands are embarrassed by their wives all the time, so you can stand a blush or two."-Sue said, having eavesdropped.

"Now we're married?"-I said turning my head to look at her smiling face.

"Well not yet, but you will be…soon enough."-Harry chuckled and I groaned and removed myself from his embrace when my phone buzzed again.

"Speaking of Jacob where is he and where is Embry? They were supposed to be here."-Sue asked me and I ducked my head and pretended to be too into my phone to hear her talking, but Harry spoke next.

"Yeah where are they; nothing happened did it? And why wasn't there a press conference; after the game I listened to the radio on the way here, but they said it was technical difficulties so the press conference was canceled."-I searched my head panicked for a good lie and came up with.

"Oh…um…yeah…we, they…um…a few of the cameras were left outside in the news vans with the heat off so they froze and wouldn't function properly."-I wanted to slap myself in the face for how brilliant I sounded. I heard an obnoxious cough from the back of the box and turned to see Aro looking at me while Caius glared. I flipped them both off and turned back to my phone.

"Really?"-Harry asked skeptically and I nodded slowly like if I moved too fast he would know I was lying.

"Wow I didn't know that could happen; couldn't they just use the cameras from the audio video room in the stadium or at least just do it for the radio?"-Sue asked. You know for her not to know anything about. Well. anything sports or technology related she sure knew how to call out my lie.

"Oh yeah…those froze too the heater for that room was broken."-yet another brilliant lie and another even more obnoxious cough from Aro. Lucky for me something on the field caught their attention and they stopped asking questions, so I started checking my messages.

_From: Bitchy Beauty_

_Leah where r u? r u ok? U better be b/c I has ass to whoop if ur not! Call or text me back right away!_

_From: Hobbit_

_Leah OMG we heard somthin hppnd r u ok? R u in da hospital if so don't worry I'm makn an emergency stop to JCrew to get u sum clothes. I will not have u wearin those dreadful hospital gowns or that manly uniform. Call me xoxo_

Wow I could be dying and she's worried about what I'm wearing.

_From: EmmBear_

_Coach tell me ur alrite plz tell me ur not in da hospital b/c I killed u! OMG u r aren't u? Oh no coach don't go into da lite!_

I had to laugh out loud at that one, Emmett is just too cute.

_From: Bitchy Beauty_

_Leah where the hell r u? What part of right away don't u understand? :( _

_Oh and what is Emmett talkin bout did I kill u again is there sumthn I need 2 know about? Text me back this time bitch!_

_From: Bitchy Beauty_

_OMG we just heard what hppnd…well sum of what hppnd. I am so gonna 2 kick Gabe's ass n then feed it 2 fuck face Jared! Plz call me b4 I go crazy, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_From: Hobbit_

_OMG Leah OMG! :(_

_From: EmmBear_

_Phew it wasn't b/c I killed u thank God!_

_From: EmmBear_

_Wait that prick tried 2 put his hands on u? He is DEAD! But I kinda need da address 1st b/c I don't know where u guys r._

_From: Aust_

_Hey Leah checkin up 2 make sure those tool bags didn't do anything to u or upset u. I don't like the look of them deff not the Mike guy he was fake nice those ppl r da worst! Text me soon xo_

_From: Callbaby_

_Hey Lee Aust said ur actually going to cum to da hospital n get checked hope u keep ur word. Jake will flip if u don't then drag ur nice ass ;) to da hospital himself._

_From: Abs_

_Hey beautiful hope ur safe n ok I heard bout the pres n vice pres cornering u in da locker room._ _Don't worry I'll take full blame no1 will touch u. Keep warm it'll help ur body with any pain u may feel._

My dad's words rang in my head as I read Jake's text and I couldn't help but smile.

_From: Bitchy Beauty_

_OK bitc don't like to answer ppls text so I'm gonna have 2 hunt ur ass dwn n beat u myself!_

_From: EmmBear_

_What's this about Rosie givin u a spankin I want 2 watchhhhhhvdfew_

I laughed guessing Rose tried to snatch the phone from him.

_From: Abs_

_Just checking in and makn sure ur ok xo :) _

_From: Callbaby_

_Lol I have got 2 tell u about these old ladies molestin Jake it was hilsjdjk_

I laughed again guessing Jake tried to snatch Embry's phone this time. What is he talking about molesting old ladies? I am definitely going to have to ask him about that later.

_From: Unknown_

_I know u caused all of this mess n u won't get away_ _with it!_

My brow furrowed; who the hell is this from. I shrugged not caring, I'm used to threats and whoever this is isn't intimidating.

_From: Hobbit_

_*pouts* Rosalie told me I can't go shoppn 4 u b/c I shuld be more worried about ur health n not ur apprnce. But she doesn't get that health is tied into apprnce n u culd die if u have 2 wear those hideous gowns!_

_From: Abs_

_Hey um I don't want 2 seem like a stalker I'm just worried bout u. Sendin my love- well not love but u know comfort…4 a friend :)_

_From: Unknown_

_Kiss it goodbye Clearwater the game is over n u lose!_

I rolled my eyes and was about to deleted that garbage, but kept it to record it for my file of bullshit I have to keep logged.

_From: Callbaby_

_OMG wuld u hurry up n get here Jake is drivin me crazy w/his worry about u! Gah_

_From: Aust_

_Damn Clearwater what did u do to Jake u got his nose wide open lol_

_FromHobbit_

Hey Leah u r goin 2 love me I found a store in da hotel n bought u the sexiest gown EVER! U will have those doctors drooling all over u ;)

_From: Abs_

_Hey maybe u culd text me so I know ur alrite. I know ur with ur gaurds but that Aro guy is creepy n I'd feel better if I heard from u. Don't forget to keep ur head wrapped xoxo_

My heart just about burst at Jacobs texts. I mean I knew he cared, but now that "my eyes and ears are open" I'm seeing he cares just a little more than I thought. But that still doesn't mean anything, however I'll continue to take my dad's advice I don't want to get my hopes up and embarrass myself, but I also don't want to miss out on something special because of fear.

"Anything good honey?"-Sue asked trying to lean over and look at my screen.

"Oh yeah!"-I said laughing, thinking about my crazy bunch friends. I'm glad my issues didn't hinder me from letting them in my life; I might not have a lot of friends, but the ones I have are more than enough.

"You look mighty happy Leah, could one of those messages be from a certain tall dark and handsome football player?"-Sue said deviously and I heard clapping and saw Aro looking at me with that same shine in his eyes as he giggled. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my blush.

"No mom it isn't; damn you'd think you wanted to be with Jacob with the way you're acting!"-I sighed and tried to hide my smile.

"Well he is a very attractive young man and any woman-" she paused to look at me sternly "would be lucky to have him…but if I wasn't married or friends with his parents I have to admit I wo—"

"MOM!"-I screeched and she turned red and laughed and Harry grumbled under his breath.

Just then my phone rang indicating a voicemail. That's weird because whoever it was just called my answer machine and avoided calling me all together. I dialed my voice mail and a voice disguised with a voice modulator spoke.

_"You are ruining football and making it a joke if I wanted to see pussy I'd go to a strip club where you belong. Resign or people will get hurt and it will be your fault; you'll never be able to show your face again. The offer expires in exactly one week…make a decision the clock is ticking."-_and with that he or she, whoever the hell it was hung up.

I paled and I felt like I was suffocating as I looked at my dad and mom cheering and looked down on the field to Collin, Brady…and Seth. My heart rate accelerated and my head started pounding; from hitting my head or panicking I don't know. My dad saw me and snatched me up hugging me close and I was so freaked the pain in my back was just background.

"Leah baby what's wrong? Sue get her some water!"-he said panicked and my mom motioned for a waiter to bring water, but all I could do was stare at my phone and I guess Aro and Caius noticed and came down to where we were.

"Leah honey what's wrong?"-Sue said already on the brink of tears and sisn't even know what was going on.

"Did someone threaten you again?"-Caius asked

"Did you recognize the voice?"-Aro asked, but I couldn't move, my throat closed up and I didn't even know I was holding my breath until Harry told me to breathe. They were frantically trying to figure out what was wrong with me and Aro and Caius left to check for anything suspicious. I've gotten threats before but I've never been given a deadline; this one didn't sit well. My phone buzzed indicating a text message and I reluctantly read it.

_From Unknown_

_Ur bodyguards shuldn't leave u alone like that smh._

_What's the matter Leah, u look upset, did somethin happen?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**_: Hope you like! Told you it ended on a juicy note*grins*. Check out my new story **Special Arrangement** more Blackwater love*sighs dreamily* and let me know what you think. We need more Blackwater stories it's way too many about Bella *gag* and Edward who cares about that relationship *gags again* so let's start a movement *raises fist in air* and show some love for Blackwater :)_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or Bella will become a real person *runs around screaming*_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Flag On Play_**

_Chap13:_ **_Underwater Affect_**

* * *

><p>Everyone was running around and Aro and Caius were barking out orders to security and asking if they've seen anything out of the ordinary or anyone suspicious. Harry and Sue were talking softly to me trying to get a response out of me and they were on the verge of tears again. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and like I was under water as I sat there then slowly came to a realization.<p>

My eyes all but fell out of their sockets as I stood abruptly, frantically looking around in the box and hovering over the railing, searching the surrounding stadium sections. Whoever that was is watching me right now! I looked to the monitors to see if maybe the camera was on me and that's how they saw me, but throughout the entire process a scuffle that caught my parents attention was going on on the field and I'm sure they wouldn't take the cameras away from that just to put them on me unless it involved…Seth.

"Seth,"-I mumbled to myself and shook my head. My parents looked at me confused and turned to the field, but I guess they couldn't see what was going on because they looked back at me frowning.

My heart dropped and I looked to the field and squinted to see people who weren't on either team being cuffed by security. On the jumbotron they showed a replay and my parents gasped realizing who was involved in the scuffle. Whoever these people are were in the stands and came jumping over the railing where there was no security detail and charged at Seth before anyone even noticed, but thankfully before they could do anything or get a hand on him Collin along with several other teammates and surprisingly members from Syracuse tackled the two people in question to the ground.

Suddenly everything went from slow-motion and under water to fast-forward and flying as I raced out of the box like a crazy person and sprinted my way down the steps and to the field. All the while my parents were calling out to me as were Aro and Caius, but they were chasing after me and fell behind as I moved my legs faster. I ran past the screaming fans and booing haters and made it to the tunnel leading to the field where security stopped me.

"How the hell did you get down here? You can't be here ma'am now go back to your seat before I have to detain you."-the security guy said as he advanced on me.

"No that's my brother out there and I need to get him off of the field before someone hurts him!"-I exclaimed as I tried to side step him searched the field to find where Seth was. The guard grabbed me just as the security team was coming off of the field with the two men who tried to attack Seth and I heard who I assume is Aro and Caius panting coming up behind me.

"He plays football it's a risk everyone knows that and there's nothing you can do about it. Now I need you to leave."-the guard said thinking I meant a football injury.

"No you don't understand I need to save my brother please!"-I shouted and started kicking and punching the security guard who was trying to get me under control and carry me away.

"What are you doing, let her go!"-one of the guards escorting the two men said, coming over to grab the guard holding me.

"I will have to ask you to unhand Ms. Clearwater or you will be deemed as a threat and I will have to use physical force."-Aro said in his dangerous voice. He and the guard holding me glared at each other for a moment before Caius got impatient.

"You better fucking put her down or I'll break your fucking neck!"-he said lowly and deadly. The other guards pulled on his arm for him to release me.

"Hey we don't want any trouble just put her down; do you even know who this is? I am so sorry Coach Clearwater there has clearly been a misunderstanding."-the guy who I now remember as head of security said while glaring at his co-worker who looked stunned.

"You're Coach Clearwater- the only female to ever coach in the NFL?"-he asked excited then looked panicked I guess because he realized what he'd done or better yet who he'd done it to. He gently placed me back on my feet and backed away.

"I am so sorry I...if…I'm so so sorry."-was all he could get out. At this point cameras were beginning to aim at our little disturbance in the tunnel and I cursed under my breath and did my best to compose myself.

"No no it's alright you were just doing your job and very well I might add. I would be worried if you let just any old body waltz in here especially with my brother and friends on the field."-I reassured him and he smiled nervously and the head guard glared at him.

Caius came over and pulled me to his side and glared at the group of security.

"Are you alright Leah?"-he asked me and I nodded and smiled weakly.

I heard ruckus in the corner and turned to see the two men struggling against the security as they tried to get away but failing miserably what with so many guards around.

"Come on let's get you away from all this commotion."-the head security guard said, but I stepped towards the two men wanting answers.

"Who are you and why were you after Seth? Who do you work for?"-I asked watched them hard for any signs of lying or anything really.

"Don't worry Coach Clearwater they're just two crazy fans and they _will_ be reprimanded for their actions."-one of the security guards assured me, but before I could speak one of the two men spit on me. Aro pushed past security and clamped his large hand around the guys neck and Caius tried to pry him off before the man suffocated, but the other "crazy fan" kicked him making him tumbled into Aro and they fell to the floor taking a few people with them.

"Oh my God stop, please Aro just let him go before you kill him. Aro I don't want you to get into trouble."-I yelled over their grunting and thankfully he released him. I don't care what happens to these bastards they went after my brother, my little fucking brother and that is unacceptable, but there are people like the police to handle that not Aro.

Security gathered around trying to block the cameras and reporters which I greatly appreciate even if it i=was futile and they helped Aro and Caius to their feet as the others haled the two fans off. It was surprisingly a quick and somewhat orderly exchange once everyone was separated, but from the outside it just looked bad, so I'm sure I just added to my already mile high load of shit I will have to deal with. My body started to feel numb and my head heavy as I swayed a little.

Aro and Caius came over to me asking if I was ok and I looked up when I heard my parents calling my name. I tried to focus on them, but they appeared blurry and that underwater feeling crept up on me again and I slowly felt myself falling as black spots clouded my vision and the last thing I remember was Seth running across the field towards me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**_Hope you like! I know it's way short *sighs*, but the next chap is long and I'll edit that tomorrow or today, but I want to work on **Special Arrangement **now b/c unfortunately, for me or you idk, my classes start back up Monday *gag* (I know early right grrr) so I don't know how often I'll be able to update starting next week. Hopefully at least once a week or write every other week and give very long chaps to hold you over. Anywho I'm in an awesome mood everyone has been UD and one of my fav authors Sentinal10 updated one of my fav stories and one of her other many awesome stories. So whoop whoop :)_

_The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll get Spock to use the Vulcan Grip on you!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Flag On Play_**

_Chap14: **Hospital Chaos**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>JPOV<em>**

Ugh I hate hospitals because even though they are sterile I feel like they're dirty and contaminated with all of the sick people around here. I couldn't sit still and kept moving even when the IV drip and blood bag were being inserted into my arm. The nurse was frustrated with my moving and pricked me on purpose then pretended it was an accident. I knew it wasn't so I glared at her and she giggled like it was funny then quickly finished and left the room.

I think I've been driving Embry and Austin crazy because every time I go to speak they glare at me or turn up the volume on the television. I've been texting Leah like some creepy stalker, but I just want to make sure she's alright and being confined to a hospital bed while she's screaming and cheering her brains off when she should be here in the hospital with me isn't helping ease my nerves. I sighed for about the millionth time and tried to get back into whatever they were watching.

"What is it now Jake?"-Austin sighed without even looking at me.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."-I said, turning my attention back to the TV to try and get my mind off of Leah.

"You didn't have to say anything your sigh said it all. Look, for the _thousandth_ time Leah is fine she's with her bodyguards, but she's coming here straight after the game to get checked out. So please for the sake of me and Embry's sanity stop worrying!"-he got a little loud at the end and sat back in his seat and Embry nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I can't help it if I'm worried about her; something doesn't feel right. At least one of us should be concerned."-I said crossing my arms and they both glared at me.

"You think I'm not worried about Leah? Well I am, but I also know she's a grown woman and can handle herself and she doesn't need anyone holding her hand. Besides she was talking and walking just fine before we left, so I'm assuming she won't like pass out or anything or there isn't any serious damage from the fall, but she has people with her to look out for her if she does. She's bruised and injured not paraplegic. Besides aren't you the one who told me I was being dramatic when I told you to tell her to look out for anything suspicious and warn her?"-Embry said angry not to mention accusingly.

"Look I'm sorry I would just feel better if I was with her I shouldn't have said that I know you care about her too."-I said to Embry.

"Hey!"-Austin said, pointing to himself like a five year old and I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you too Austin."-he smiled broadly and turned back to the TV.

"You're still worked up over Gabe aren't you? I don't blame you my fist is still itching to be scratched by his face."-Embry said, rubbing his knuckles.

"Tell me about it; at least you guys actually got to hit him I want my turn with him."-Austin piped in pouting and me and Embry laughed at him, so he stole my Jell-O.

"Hey that's mine give it back."-I said making a grab for it, but he pulled it back and jumped up trying to open it before I got to him.

"Nope it's not good for the injured."-he said laughing. I jumped out of the bed and chased him, well wobbled, and heard Embry whistle from his seat behind me.

"Nice view Black!"-he laughing, so I turned to see what he was talking about and heard Austin laugh from behind me.

"Whoa nice ass Black you do pilates?"-he said as he and Embry laughed their fat asses off and my face flushed red. I completely forgot my ass was hanging out of this stupid hospital gown. I don't even know why I had to be naked it's not like my ass was stabbed or anything else in my nether region.

Before I could reach back and close my robe I heard a gasp then loud guffaws and turned around to see Emmett on the floor with tears in his eyes, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God Jacob that has got to be the nicest ass I have ever seen!"-that made all three of them laugh even harder and unfortunately for me when I got up to chase Austin I pulled the wires that were connected to me and the monitor beeped as if I was flat lining. The door burst open with a group of frenzied nurses and doctors, startling me, so my grip slackened on my robe a bit and the breeze from the door blew it up displaying all of my…manliness. If there is a God please let fire come down and consume me.

The doctors and nurses stopped in their tracks and thankfully the men at least diverted their eyes unlike their female counter parts that gawked and would have taken a picture if they could. It became awkwardly quiet and then my so called friends laughed like drugged hyenas.

"Well I guess you're not flat lining then."-one of the male doctors said as he cleared his throat awkwardly and refused to meet my gaze, but honestly neither could I.

"Um…yeah…sorry about that. I…yeah sorry."-I said awkwardly, wanting to die.

"Oh no that's quite alright."-one of the female nurses said with lustful eyes and the rest of her groupies giggled while my face heated up so much I thought the sprinklers were going to go off.

"That will be all Brooke you all can leave now. If you would get back into bed Mr. Black I can hook your arm back up to the monitor and IV."-the same male doctor said as he shooed everyone else away. I quickly limped back over to the bed and got in happy to have my ass well hidden. Finally the guys started to calm down and gather themselves together and Emmett got off the floor, wiping his tears.

"Are you all alright?"-the doctor questioned and they snickered while shaking their heads.

"Yeah they're fine just ignore them. Actually maybe you should check them for a severe case of jackass apparently it's contagious."-I said glaring at them and they continued to snicker.

"Well unfortunately there isn't a cure for that yet. You should probably stay in bed and rest up so your body can heal faster. I know you think because he somehow missed any arteries or anything major that you're okay, but your body still needs to rest."-the doctor said, giving me the doctor stare down.

"Fine, but I feel okay just a little jolt of pain when I walk-"

"And show your ass."-Embry said making them snicker like children. I huffed and rolled my eyes and saw the doctor trying hard to keep from laughing. When he saw me looking at him he cleared his throat and pretended to still be checking the monitor.

"Well you are all set Mr. Black, but since you're doing so well I doubt we'll need to do anything that would involve you…um pant less, so you can put on a thin pair of sweat pants and a light shirt. That way we can still work on you if need be without your clothes won't be too much of a hassle or be able to roll the pant up or down easily and you get to wear clothes."-I know he said it because I caught him smiling, so I'll just have to milk it a little, but then realized I came here straight from the game and my clothes were cut off of me to tend my wounds.

"Shit, where am I supposed to get clothes from, I don't have anything with me."-I rubbed my face becoming annoyed at the fact I might be going home ass out.

"Oh don't worry when Alice heard you were in the hospital she snuck away from Rosie and bought you and Leah clothes to wear while you're in here; you know how she is. She bought Leah something she called a gown, but it looked more like lingerie to me. But according to Alice it's to and I quote "make the male doctors flat line". How she even knows your size is beyond me."-Emmett said, shaking his head, but I all but growled when I heard about this so called gown she bought for Leah to get the doctors attention. I heard a loud beeping noise that was beeping very erratically and heard the doctor curse under his breath as he checked the monitor.

"Hey calm down; are you alright, follow my finger."-he said as he pulled out a pen light to check my eyes then his stethoscope to check my heart.

"I'm fine,"-I said flatly and tried to take calming breaths to lower my heart rate.

"Yeah well for a minute there you weren't. You appear to be okay, but take it easy."-he said, patting me on the back. I could feel Embry and Austin looking at me with stupid grins on their faces, so I avoided their gaze and turned back to the doctor.

"When can I leave or at the very least walk around?"-I asked wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep for days. Of course I was taking Leah with me because there is no way in hell I'd leave her in a hospital full of doctors wearing lingerie, not going to fucking happen.

"I'll tell you what, since you're doing so well I'll get a pole and you can use it to walk around and to support your leg, but still being monitored."-he smiled before going in the closet and coming out with one and hooking me up then left the room.

"Man first you get molested by three old ladies then you flash the entire medical staff. If this is what happens when you come to the hospital then I can't wait for the next trip."-Embry said, getting comfortable in his seat once again.

"Molested by three old ladies?"-Austin and Emmett screeched at the same time and I glared at Embry.

"I wasn't molested by three old ladies would you shut the hell up and stop telling people that!"-I sighed, lying back in the bed as Austin and Emmett looked back and forth between me and Embry waiting for some answers.

"Where is Alice anyway?"-I asked before they could continue asking their, what I assume will be perverted, questions.

"Oh she was still shopping when I left to come here-"

"More like snuck out."-I said knowing Rosalie had him on a leash and he was completely whipped.

"So what I snuck out at least I got out of there. Rosie went to get Alice so they could come here to wait for Leah."-he said, taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Oh I guess I don't matter huh?"-I asked amused and a little hurt they aren't coming for me too, but of course I'd never admit to that I'm not a pansy.

"Oh well they're coming for you too of course, but Leah's their girl so…yeah."-he finished lamely and turned back to the TV.

"What the hell is this; where's the Penn State, Syracuse game?"-Emmett asked. I didn't even notice we weren't watching it.

"Oh yeah I forgot to turn it back after the halftime report, my fault."-Austin said, changing the channel back to the game where the reporters were talking about somebody being rushed to the hospital.

"Hey where the hell is the game?"-Embry cried

"I guess somebody got hurt or something, but why was there a medical team in the tunnel shouldn't they be on the field?"-Austin said as we watched a blurred clip.

"I don't know, but they need to get on with the game if it's not a player or happening on the field."-Emmett said just as Seth's football picture came up on the screen.

"Wait, are they talking about Seth?"-I asked and Austin turned up the volume just when Rosalie and Alice came bursting into the room. Emmett hopped off of the bed and ran over to a crying Rosalie and scooped her into his arms. At that we all looked at each other and my heart started beating faster and Embry and Austin came over to where they were standing.

"Rosie, Alice, what's wrong we saw somebody got hurt it wasn't Seth was it?"-Emmett asked softly while rubbing her back. She continued to cry and tried to speak but failed a couple of times. I got out of bed and went over to Alice and she threw her arms around me and cried, but was in better shape than Rosalie.

"Alice, can you tell us what happened? It's not serious is it; Seth's going to be okay right?"-I asked while patting her back and she clung to me closer and sniffed a few times before she spoke.

"It's not Seth it's Leah."-she said before fresh tears fell from her eyes and she buried her face in my stomach. At that moment my heart literally stopped as the monitor beeped long and loud and I was frozen in place. The room was quiet until Asutin came over to move Alice and Embry walked me back over to the bed and sat me down.

"Tell us what happened."-Embry said in a grim voice.

"We don't know exactly all I know is Sue called Rosalie and told her Leah suddenly started crying and bolted from the box and ran down to the field and when they got down there she looked at them then just fell out cold."-Alice said and started crying into Austin's chest.

"They were trying to get a response or something but they can't get one so they're rushing her to the hospital. I think they're bringing her here, but that's all we know. Sue was crying and I couldn't really understand her or hear over all of the yelling going on in the background."-Rosalie added having calmed down a little.

"What the hell is going on?"-Emmett said looking at us.

"I knew she should have come straight to the hospital I should have made her come!"-I said angrily, standing up, coming out of my state of shock. My heart monitor was going crazy and I'm surprised a nurse hasn't come in here yet to check on me. They probably think we're horsing around again.

"You know we all tried to get her to come to the hospital with us, but nothing would change her mind. Just calm down and don't start blaming yourself we don't even know what's going on she could be just fine."-Embry said and I got angry.

"Calm down, _calm down_? Leah just fucking passed out and they can't get a response from her and you want me to calm the fuck down?"-roared not really angry at Embry he was only trying to help, but my anger, exhaustion, fatigue, and worry was coming to a boiling point and erupting.

"Hey cool it Jake we're all worried, but yelling at each other or blaming ourselves isn't going to solve anything."-Austin said sternly, turning up the volume to hear what was going on.

"Yeah and besides who said it was because of the fight earlier maybe she passed out because she can't believe how much Syracuse sucks."-Emmett said trying to lighten the mood. I sighed and sat back down with my head in my hands.

"Hey I think this is the video of what happened."-Embry said and we all turned our attention to the screen where it looks like a fight was taking place. Oh my fucking God Leah was right in the middle of it.

"She was in another fight?"-I yelled and everyone backed away from me except Embry who put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Next thing I know I see Leah's eyes roll back and her body go slack as she falls; luckily Aro caught her, but she looked like a rag doll as with her arms swinging.

"Oh my God. What's wrong with her?"-I whispered as silent tears rolled down my face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**: _Another update oh yeah, hope you like! Like I said trying to write as much as I can before dooms day on Monday dun dun dun *shivers* Don't forget to check out my new story **Special Arrangement** yes I am pimping out "Flag On Play" to promote my other story *does pimp walk*_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or Me and Taylor will never get married *cries*_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Flag On Play_**

_Chap15:_ **_You're Pressing Charges_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LPOV<em>**

I heard a low and steady beeping noise, what sounds like someone sniffling, and a low murmuring maybe people talking or a TV, as I slowly began to regain consciousness. I groaned when a bright light shone in my face, hurting my eyes and turned my head to hide my face. My head felt very heavy and I groaned again this time louder and heard someone gasp.

"Harry go and get the doctor. Leah honey, are you awake?"-Sue's muffled voice asked tiredly and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Where am I and what's going on?"-I asked hoarsely, completely confused and disoriented. I put my hand up to block the light that hovered over me and saw wires sticking out of my arm and started to freak a little.

"What the hell is this and why the fuck is it coming out of my arm?"-I squeaked trying to sit up as the beeping noise started to get louder and quicker.

"It's alright Leah everything is alright those are the wires hooking you up to the machines. Leah you're in the hospital."-Sue said while petting my hair, calming me down. I looked up at her confused.

"Why am I in the hospital what happened to me?"-I try sitting up again, but I felt big warm hands gently push my shoulders back down.

"You need to rest and lay down."-Seth said with a warm smile, but I can tell it was forced; I obliged and lay back down.

"Do you remember anything, like how you got here?"-Sue asked and I frowned trying to think, but come up blank.

"No,"-I sighed frustrated and kept trying to remember what the heck happened. I thought so hard my head started hurting and I snapped my hand up to clutch it and felt cloth wrapped all around my head and tried to remove it.

"It's okay you don't need to stress yourself over it, but put your hand down you shouldn't mess with the head dress the doctors put on you."-Sue said, whacking my hands away.

"Always trying to undress huh Leah?"-Seth smirked and I shakily gave him the finger.

"Be nice Leah."-Sue chastised, but smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah be nice especially after everything you've put us through."-Seth started off playful, but became serious towards the end as he and Sue frowned.

"Ah Ms. Clearwater you're up and looking well I see."-a doctor came in followed by an eager Harry who came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey baby girl how are you feeling?"-he whispered, taking a seat next to Sue and the doctor came to check my progress.

"Yes how are you feeling Ms. Clearwater?"-the doctor asked, writing something down without turning to me.

"I'm fine I just feel a little dizzy and my head feels heavy."-I responded as she turned and took the remote and moved my bed into a sitting position.

"Yes that's to be expected; can you tell me how you got here and what you remember?"-she asked and I frowned knowing I couldn't.

"Not really."-I said flatly.

"Well how about you tell me the most recent thing you can remember?"-she asked, hovering over me checking the head dress.

"Well um, I remember playing against the Giants and winning and running an awesome play no one saw coming."-I grinned as the memory popped back into my head.

"She would remember football."-Seth said chuckling.

"Anything else?"-the doctor asked, moving to check my vision with that stupid pen light.

"Um well…I remember going into the locker room whe-"I cut my sentence off before I divulged any further into the confrontation that took place. They all looked at me expectantly as I cleared my throat. I cautiously continued excluding that little tidbit of information.

"Where I talked to Drew about needing to hurry up and get to Seth's game."-I finished, but my parents continued to look at me expectantly with a hint of annoyance this time.

"You sure that's all you remember Leah?"-Harry asked with a raised eyebrow and I looked away from his gaze unable to hold it.

"Um…well…then I remember Seth, Collin, and Brady taking out a few cheerleaders- and some crazy fans going after Seth on the field!"-I exclaimed at the end as the memory of those two idiots came back to me, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why they seemed important.

"Then I woke up here in the hospital."-I finished, looking down at my hands, frustrated.

"Well it would appear that you have most of your memory still intact. Luckily you're out of the woods for any serious damage. You just have a mild concussion, but you're fatigued and your body shows signs of exhaustion and stress which assisted in your fainting. With lots of bed rest these next few days and plenty to eat and no work y-"

"No work?"-I yelled, cutting her off and she nodded sternly.

"Yes no football for at least the next week. I might not know you very well, but I see all of the commotion surrounding you with being a coach in the NFL, so I'm certain that that is your leading cause of stress. So no football…doctor's orders."-she said staring me down, leaving no room to argue. I grumbled under my breath and rolled my eyes.

"Fine,"-I said grouchy, attempting to cross my arms without disturbing the wires.

"Don't worry she'll listen even if I have to strap her down."-Harry said, giving me a stern look and Seth walked over to the side of the bed with his arms crossed indicating he would gladly help.

"Very well I'll be back later on to check on you."-she said with a smile and left the room.

"Seth maybe you should go and get something to eat you must be hungry."-Sue said, eyeing Seth pointedly and I gulped. Seth realizing it wasn't a request walked towards the door.

"Uh sure you guys want anything?"-he asked narrowing his eyes at our parents and turning a questioning look to me, but I shrugged innocently not being sure what they wanted to talk about, but having a suspicion.

"No Seth just go."-Sue said gruffly and he sprinted out of the door. They turned their attention to me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well,"-Sue said

"Well what?"-I asked nervously and they looked like they were about to explode.

"You know damn well what we're talking about Leah! How could you not have told us what happened we deserved to know."-Harry said angrily, jumping out of his seat to pace back and forth.

"What ar-"

"Leah enough with the act we know what happened at the press conference. How could you not tell us? Did you not think we wouldn't find out? It's all over the news and on the internet!"-Sue said in a distressed voice. I sighed and figured the jig was up and it was time to come clean.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you it already happened and there was nothing you could have done about it. But, I _was_ going to tell you, really I was right after Seth's game before you left for dinner. I just wanted us to be able to enjoy his game in peace without any more of my drama. I'm sorry I really am I didn't mean to cause all of this trouble."-I said teary eyed, but fought it with everything in my being. Harry stopped pacing and rubbed his face as Sue sat on the edge of my bed and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Leah we aren't mad at you just the situation and while we wish you would have told us right away we understand why you didn't."-she said softly and Harry stepped forward sighing and looked completely stressed out.

"I'm not mad at you baby girl, but you have no idea how crazy I went when I heard the report, but luckily none of the videos are being released. I don't know who managed that, but thank goodness they did. I sure as hell would love to get my hands on that Gabe though."-he said as his pupils dilated and arm tensed as his hands balled into fists making him look threatening.

"You and me both sir."-Austin said as he and, well everyone else piled into my room. I felt so embarrassed not to mention stupid lying in a freaking hospital bed.

"Don't worry we got him for you."-Embry said smiling, going over to pat Harry on the shoulder.

"It still wasn't nearly enough."-said a deep angry voice from the doorway. I looked over and saw Jacob standing there and our eyes locked. Now I feel even more embarrassed knowing I was in a hospital gown ass out and probably looked like shit.

"Oh my God Leah if you ever do that again I swear to God I'll put you in here myself!"-Rosalie said angrily as she made her way over to me. I peeled my eyes away from Jacob to roll them at her.

"Oh gee I'm so sorry my passing out was an inconvenience to you."-I said just as a high squeal broke through the room and everybody cringed and covered their ears.

"Leeeaaah omg do you have any idea how worried I've been? I'll tell you how much: I cried my mascara away and look at me, I'm wearing blue in the middle of the afternoon! If that doesn't prove how much I love you I don't know what does." –a very excited Alice said, pushing past Rosalie and jumping on the bed.

"Alice slow down before you hurt yourself."-Sue said, moving out of the way just in time before Alice launched herself at me.

"Yeah and move bitch I was about to sit next to her."-Rosalie said, coming up on the other side and climbing into bed next to me.

"No I was here first get your own patient."-Alice pouted, snuggling closer to my side.

"Hey I met her first and she's my best friend, whose ass I need to whoop fyi, so you find another patient."-Rosalie said, snuggling closer to my other side as everyone in the room laughed at their antics except for Emmett of course who looked like he was drooling.

"Wow I had a dream that started off just like this except Alice and Rosie were naked as they fought over Leah tugging on her and ripping her sexy nightgown and it fell around her waist and then they started ki-"

"Emmett if you even think about finishing that sentence I swear they'll be wheeling you down to the morgue."-Harry said glaring at him as Seth came up behind him making Emmett the meat in a Clearwater sandwich.

"Oh right sorry forgot you guys were in here."-he said sheepishly and Harry grunted and gave him one last glare before turning back to me.

"Wait, what do you mean middle of the day?"-I asked confused.

"Leah it's 3:30 in the afternoon you've been out for almost twenty-four hours."-Rosalie said and I gawked at her.

"Damn,"-I breathed and Alice nodded her head vigorously.

"Damn is right; now you know why we were so worried about you you crazy bitch."-Rosalie said glaring at me, but snuggled into my side more.

"So what happens now Leah; are charges being filed on anyone, when are you pressing charges on Gabe?"-Harry asked and the room became serious again and focused on me.

"I don't know what's going to happen really, he would have had a right to file charges against Jacob since he attacked him first, but since he used a weapon on him and attacked Embry who didn't touch him prior to his assault I don't think any charges can or will be filed against them."-I answered looking over at Jacob who hadn't moved from his place at the door.

"I wish that son of a bitch would try to file charges against us."-Embry said scoffing indignantly.

"But what about you what's going to happen there?"-Sue asked

"She's going to file charges that's what!"-Jacob said, drawing attention to himself.

"Well I mean I did hit him first, so technically I'm the one who started it and he could say he was defending himself. But he knows how bad that would turn out for him if he pressed charges because he was hit by a woman protecting her friends not to mention it's the same defenseless woman he attacked and put in the hospital. I don't feel like pressing charges on him because no one will really do anything in the end and it would have caused more problems than solutions."-I said trying to get comfortable again now that my bed was a little crowded.

"You're kidding me right?"-Jacob said, pushing off of the door walking towards me.

"No I'm not, what are you talking about what's your problem?"-I asked confused at what his attitude was for; he looked at me disbelievingly. It became uncomfortable as everyone looked to me then him repeatedly as he stalked towards me. Suddenly he stopped and walked back to the door and opened it pointing.

"Everyone out now."-he said lowly without breaking my eye contact with me and my eyes widened as I got a little scared at what the hell his problem was or better yet what the hell he planned on doing when everyone was gone.

Everyone stood around looking at each other waiting for someone to make the first move then back at me. I couldn't break my gaze away from Jacob's furious one and wanted to beg everyone to stay.

"You can't tell them to leave this is my room and they can stay if they want to."-I said defiantly. I seriously don't know who he thinks he is.

"Now,"-was all he said as if I never spoke and everyone actually started to make their way to the door. Alice and Rosalie gave me quick hugs before hopping out of the bed as I looked on in disbelief as even my parents made to leave, Seth was no surprise.

"Just hear him out honey he's been going crazy with worry and is just a little on edge."-Sue said quietly as she moved toward the door where Jacob was still standing staring at me with fire in his eyes. Harry made his way over to me.

"Remember what I told you earlier?"-he asked, sitting next to me while nodding his head in Jacob's direction as my mom whispered something to him.

"Um…yeah about my eyes and ears right?"-I asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Yes, make sure your eyes are open and your ears are listening when he talks to you. You'll see that everything I said to you was true."-he said patting my leg.

"How do you know? He doesn't exactly look like he's about to confess his undying love for me and you're just leaving me in here all alone with him. Look at him he looks like he wants to strangle me."-I whisper yelled and he chuckled.

"Calm down Leah you really think I'd leave my little girl in here with a man who's ready to pummel her? Trust me on this I know what I'm talking about, besides I had a man to man talk with him."-he said proudly and my eyes popped out.

"You didn't?"-I said grabbing his arm and he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek and stood up.

"Hey it was your idea; somebody had to get the snail to move faster."-he said shrugging and moved toward the door as I stared at his back disbelievingly.

"Daddy…daddy…daddy get back here!"-I yelled and he just turned to wave and smiled before nodding at Jacob and leaving the room with Sue…great.

Jacob closed the door then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but it clearly wasn't to calm him because I could still see the veins on his neck. He open his eyes end looked at me with crossed arms. I huffed and crossed my arms not wanting to be intimidated.

"Well,"-I drawled, seeing as how I have no idea what the hell he wants and didn't call this impromptu meeting.

"What do you mean well? How the hell can you sit there and say you're not pressing charges? He hit you Leah a grown ass man put his hands on you a female and knocked you the fuck out and gave you a concussion and you're going to sit there and let it slide like this is a god damn joke!"-he never moved from his spot and yelled louder and louder the more he talked, well yelled.

"You know what, fuck you Jacob I don't owe you a fucking explanation to what I do or why I do it. This is my choice; I don't see you pressing charges for him stabbing you in the leg!"-I yelled back angry that he's being a hypocrite. Of course this didn't quell his anger.

"I'm not pressing charges because we both know I started this whole mess just like you said I attacked him first not to mention busted his face in along with his ribs and put his pussy ass in the hospital. But you have no fucking excuse. You're pressing charges and that's all fucking to it."-he said breathing heavily; I scoffed.

"No I am not!"-I said slowly, glaring at him and he balled his hands into fist and started creeping toward me making me swallow and my monitor began to beep a little louder as my heart rate picked up. I've seen some scary things in my life, but his face is by far one of the scariest things I have ever seen and his posture and stalking pace weren't helping.

"Yes you fucking are even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the police station to do it."-he said creepy calm and was hovering over me by the end of his threat. I gulped and tried my best to shrink back as my heart monitor beeped erratically. He looked up at the monitor then at me and he face softened considerably and he sat down on the side of the bed and gently put his hand in mine. My breathing started the level out and the monitor went back down to a normal pace. Now that his face wasn't murderous.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."-he said softly while lightly rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I nodded and looked down at my hand in my lap and he sighed.

"Look Leah I'm just worried about you and everything is kinda driving me crazy."-he chuckled and I looked up at him.

"Apparently,"-I mumbled

"Why won't you press charges? He deserves it he can't get away with what he's done."-he said desperately.

"Look Jake I would press charges if I thought that would do anything I really would, but it won't. You think I don't want to see him pay for what he did? Gabe is a sleazeball and we both know he isn't in the honorable reporters club-"

"No reporter is in the honorable reporters club that's why it doesn't exist."-he said smiling and I smiled back rolling my eyes.

"I know I was just trying to make a point if you would let me finish."-he gesture his hand as if directing traffic to move ahead and I rolled my eyes again but smiled.

"He has at one point and many others done something against the law to get a story, we both know it, yet nothing has _ever_ happened to him. If I pressed charges I would go through this circus of media and critics not to mention have to deal with the board. After all the charges are pressed, statements are given, and trials have been done he'll walk away with shake of the head and timeout in a corner. Nothing will come from me doing that except harassment from him and everyone else and more pushing for me to be fired. I might be tough, but I still have my limits and I just don't want to go through that."-I said tiredly; he tightened his grip on my hand and looked at me closely.

"Leah, you aren't scared of him are you because I won't let him touch you ever again. He won't even get near you if I have anything to say about it."-he said seriously and I sighed.

"No Jake that's not it it's just like I told you nothing will come of it and I don't want to deal with that."-I said hoarsely and he placed his hand on my cheek as his eyes watered.

"I'll be with you every step of the way if you do it."-he reasoned and I sighed defeated knowing he wouldn't stop urging me to do it.

"Fine I'll press charges."-I conceded and he smiled weakly as more tears came to his eyes, but never fell, thank goodness.

"I was so worried about you I didn't know what to do. I was thinking the worst and it took everything in me, not to mention the guys, to keep me under control. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. You have no idea how much you mean to me."-he whispered, not breaking my gaze as he continued to stroke my cheek. My eyes started to water, so I looked down and played with my hands nervously.

"Leah,"-he called quietly and I looked up at him.

"Yeah,"-I said in the same tone.

He didn't say anything just lay down next to me and pulled me into his side as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. I lye frozen for a second; yeah we've lied down next to each other before, but this is different. The monitors started to pick up the beeping pace, but this time for a completely different reason and I was so embarrassed. He froze and leaned back to look at me.

"Are you alright, do you need me to get the doctor?"-he asked frowning. I shook my head and snuggled into his massive muscular chest and closed my eyes. The monitor began to beep at a normal rate again, so he relaxed and pulled me closer and started rubbing my back in slow circular motions.

"What did the board have to say?"-he asked quietly.

"Um I don't know."-I mumbled into his chest smiling.

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought Austin said they cornered you in the locker room."-he asked confused.

"They did, but they got distracted when one of the security guards came in to give them an update on what was going on, so I took that as my opportunity to haul ass."-he chuckled and shook his head.

"Only you Clearwater, but you do realize that probably just made them madder and you're still going to have to talk to them sooner or later."-I sighed and grumbled under my breath.

"Yeah I know, but I'll have more stamina to deal with them this time."-I said

"Well I'll go with you, this whole mess is Gabe's fault, but "technically" I started the fight. You know in all the years I've known you I don't think I've ever told you what you mean to me and after everything that's happened and a little "subtle" talk with your dad I think I need to just speak my heart and hope for the best. Oh, did you know our dads aren't talking because they got into an argument over who was hotter Princess Jasmine or Pocahontas?"-he said with a smile in his voice and I laughed.

"Yeah I heard; they're worse than you and your motley crew of friends."-I chuckled

"Hey they're your friends too you know and besides your dad is delusional everybody knows Pocahontas is hotter than Princess Jasmine"-he said and I laughed. We lapsed into a comfortable silence as he continued to rub my back until he sighed and sat up.

"Look Leah there's something I need to tell you and I want you to hear me out before you go for my throat. Can you do that for me?"-he asked and I stiffly nodded suddenly very anxious. He nervously grabbed my hands and cleared his throat before looking me in the eye.

"Leah, si-"-just then the door burst open making me flinch and Jacob jump to his feet as Seth came in followed by Embry and Austin.

"Leah I think you need to see this."-Seth said in a serious tone. Jacob and I looked at each other; what could it be now?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**: _Hope you like! Gave you guys a long one b/c I don't know when I'll UD again hopefully things won't be as crazy as last semester. But I checked my schedule and I went from three days a week to four to now class EVERYDAY OF THE FREAKING WEEK *flips table* Luckily I checked my schedule again b/c my class that was supposed to be one day a week is now twice giving me a full week *rips shirt like the Hulk* So I hope and assume I'll at least be able to UD once a week or every other._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…It will stop my homicidal rampage on all things college :(_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Flag On Play_**

Chap16: **What_ Now_**

* * *

><p>I sat there with millions of ideas of what could be going on flashing through my mind so fast the room started to spin, but none of the ideas I came up with seemed plausible. Austin came over and sat next to me and looked at me sternly.<p>

"Leah what happened when I left you in the locker room with the board members?"-he asked and I cocked my head to the side frowning.

"Nothing happened."-I answered confused.

"Are you sure; what did they say to you? I mean something must have happened. What did they say exactly, this is important?"-Austin said as he, Embry, and Seth waited impatiently for an answer. I shook my head in a negative getting anxious and my monitor began to reflect as such.

"I told you they didn't say anything, well they didn't get the chance because before they could say anything they were distracted, so I left. What's this all about, what's going on?"-I asked nervously and Embry walked over to the TV and turned it on pointing the screen.

"This is what's going on."-he said, moving over so I could see what was on the screen. At first I was confused then I thought it was a joke before gasping when I realized it was for real.

"It's on every sports channel too and the radio stations."-Embry said shaking his head.

"Leah what the hell is this? When did you resign?"-Seth asked. Each station was saying the same thing, that I rendered my resignation effective immediately and that I took full responsibility in instigating the fight that seriously injured a reporter and injured two of my players who had to break up the fight when I attacked Gabe for no reason. It was flashing at the bottom at the screen of every screen as breaking news with my picture all over the place.

"Leah what the hell did you do?"-Seth exclaimed as Embry continued to switch back and forth between channels all talking about me.

"_A close source says that now former Coach Clearwater said she was under too much stress and that she was unequipped to handle such a position with such little knowledge of the game. Because of the stress it caused her to become more hostile and aggressive towards those around her and to act in a bipolar manner and create events that never happened. Late yesterday afternoon she tried to run on the field and was delusional and made no sense in her statement when she tried to rush the field. She apparently thought she was being attacked and tried to fight back which caused her bodyguards to jump to her aid, creating quite a scene and disturbance."-the local anchorman said _

I sat there with my mouth hanging open in sheer disbelief that this was happening. My heart started to beat painfully and every emotion possible was crashing down on me all at once. Jacob and Seth took a seat on either side of me and I clutched onto their hands as if it was my lifeline. The door opened and Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice came in.

"Did you see this shit? Coach you didn't really say this did you? I find it hard to believe."-Emmett said

"Hell no! I didn't say or do _anything_ they're lying."-I exclaimed confused as to what the bloody hell was going on.

"Well something happened; maybe you had a conversation somewhere along the line and you can't remember because of your head injury."-Rosalie said and I continued to shake my throbbing head and Jacob and Seth moved so that Rosalie and Alice could sit with me.

"Leah you really need to get your memory back and now."-Jacob said and I got angry.

"Yeah because I can fucking control it and turn it back on with the switch I've been hiding up my ass. I can't control what I do and don't remember Jacob, so back the hell off!"-I yelled angrily and stressed.

"According to them you felt you were threatened and tried to fight the guards; we know you were fighting with one of them for a fact because Aro and Caius were there. What we don't know is why or what was said before they got to you. It's important that you just try to remember. I know I you can't control when or how you get your memory back, but just _think_."-Rosalie begged and I huffed and pressed my hands to my head trying my best to think.

"Wait go back."-Seth said urgently and Embry went back to ESPN.

"_Yes she has been creating problems ever since she came to the league and refuses to own up to them, well until now that is. At least she finally realized she's out of her league, literally, and this is a man's game. Unfortunately it's a little too late and a fellow reporter, Gabe was severally injured along with two of her own players because of her lack of control and arrogance. Had she kept her mouth shut and not gone and attacked him none of this would have happened. Lucky for her Gabe is a standup guy and didn't hit her back and won't be pressing charges."-_Peter the tool said.

"This is bullshit! There was a room full of reporters and it had to have been on camera how the hell do they think they'll get away with this? Why aren't other reporters speaking up and telling the truth?"-I said and felt like my head was going to pop.

_"And according to a source who is a close friend, she decided to resign because she thought it was for the good of her family and she felt it wasn't her place to even be on the field let alone in the league. I'm just sorry she was ever hired because all of this could have been avoided. I knew she'd be trouble from the start and I was right."-_ Peter said smugly.

"_I'm sorry, but I'm a little skeptical on the validity of this "source". I mean she never talks to anyone and doesn't have many friends and the ones she does have are loyal to her. If she was to resign she would have did it on her own terms and given the scoop to Austin more than likely seeing as she always does. And let's be real, Gabe is a total tool and probably instigated the entire situation and I don't buy that he didn't hit her and from what I hear he's the reason she's in the hospital."-_another analyst said and I felt a little relief knowing not everyone was convinced.

"_Okay I'll give you that the scoop probably would have come from Austin, but who's to say the close friend and source isn't him. I mean they're a little too chummy if you ask me. Makes me wonder why exactly he always gets the scoop. Right after everything happened I saw them cuddled up together, him with his arm around her and her laughing. Come on, two of your men were just hurt because of you and you're laughing and romancing? I'm surprised to hear you say that_ _about Gabe he's a fellow panelist here_."-Peter said and the other guy scoffed; I'm sure he's screwed each of them over more than once.

"_Yeah exactly, I have to deal with him all the time you're just a guess analyst for today for some reason, so you don't have to put up with him_."-he said

"_Either way little Ms. I start trouble is unethical in more than one way. Her and Austin both should be under investigation and forced to resign_."-Peter said, jaw clenched.

I sat there wide eyed, mouth open as did Austin at these blatant and outrageous lies these people were telling especially Peter, who memory loss or not, I know is just trying to get me into more trouble and Austin fired because he's too much competition.

Jacob snatched the remote from Embry and turned the TV off and his body was tense as he slowly turned toward Austin with a dark look. Austin stepped back shaking his head before Jacob could even say anything.

"How could you even think what he's saying is true? It's not like that Jacob and you know it! I think of Leah as a very dear _friend_ and would never cross that line."-he said earnestly and Jacob nodded stiffly.

"I believe you."-he said gruffly and pat Austin on the back, sighing.

"Wait, if they _were_ together what does it have to do with you? Austin wouldn't owe you an explanation."-Alice said, cocking her head to the side and everyone turned to an angry yet blushing Jacob.

"Well…it doesn't…I mean…well we're all friends and I would hope they would tell me-us if they were together is all."-he said looking guilty and Embry, Austin, and Seth rolled their eyes, but all I could do was try and remember the blank spaces in time.

"They said a close friend which means if by any chance they aren't lying that means it's was one of you."-Seth said coming to stand next to me. He had a very good point; you can't trust anyone. I should know that first hand. Everybody started looking at each other frowning.

"Seth I would never do anything like that to Leah or anyone, you know that."-Alice said pouting, crossing her arms.

"Yeah I'd rather retire from football then ever betray Leah like that and I hope you know that Lee."-Embry said and I nodded.

"I'd give my life to keep you safe, so you know I sure as hell wouldn't make up lies and go and betray you like that."-Jacob said, stepping forward and stared me right in the eyes as I stared back and nodded; he sighed and visibly relax.

"Look, I know none of you would ever do that to me mostly because you know what would happen to you if you did."-I reassured them and they nodded, but the truth is every now and then these anonymous tipsters are real and if that's the case someone in this very rom has betrayed me and was never truly my friend.

"Well who the hell is this source and why are they saying this?"-Emmett said frustrated and Rosalie went over to him and put her arms around him, calming him down.

"Lee, can you think of anyone who would do this or that you might have made angry and would want to get back at you?"-Rosalie asked and I shook my head.

"No nobody and as far as made someone mad come on it's me I make people mad just by existing."-I huffed

"Who says there's even a source it could just be the board of commission saying this and using it as their way of getting rid of you while pretending it's you or someone else without pissing off feminist and your supporters."-Embry said

"He's right, let's face it there are people in the NFL that never wanted you there and still don't and would go to any length to get rid of you, even lying and framing."-Austin said and the guys shook their heads.

"Well fuck them and their false statement; these bitches are _not_ running me away without a fight."-I said, getting angry and Seth put his arm around me and squeeze my shoulder.

"You know I'm down sis."-he said with a soft smile just when the door opened and Aro walked in.

"My dear Leah, there are two men asking to come in and see you. One goes by the name of Tyler and the other Mike; do you want me to tell them to go away?"-he asked and I frowned and got hot real quick. If they're here then that only means trouble and I don't know if I can deal with this shit without killing somebody at this point, but I knew I had no choice. The guys looked at me waiting my answer and Austin's jaw was clenched. I guess he still doesn't trust them and thinks there's something not right about these two and I'd have to agree.

"Yeah let them in, but don't go anywhere I might need you."-I said nodding stiffly and Aro nodded and went to the door and nodded to Caius to let them in.

"Well Ms. Clearwater we meet again, or should I say _period_ since you turned into a magician and disappeared from our little meeting the other day."-Tyler said angrily, clenching his jaw. Seth stood up as Jacob stood in front of me and the guys crossed their arms looking threatening…very threatening.

"Now, we don't want any trouble, just to talk to Ms. Clearwater."-Mike said passively and smiled at me with a smile that made my skin crawl and apparently Jacob saw it too because I swear he just growled.

"Watch it."-he said in a voice I never heard before and Mike cleared his throat and backed away from me.

"You girls go and wait in the hall."-Emmett said, pushing Alice and Rosalie towards the door much to their dismay.

"No, I want to know what they have to say or at the very least whoop their asses. They look like they have it coming."-Rosalie said glaring at them.

"Yeah, well maybe not the whoop their asses part but I do want to see what happens and hear what they have to say."-Alice chimed in, but Emmett surprisingly stood his ground and shook his head, pointed to the door and they left calling him names under their breath.

"Actually the rest of you can leave as well, we just want to talk to Ms. Clearwater."-Tyler said

"_Coach_ Clearwater you little piece of shit."-Austin hissed and Embry put his hand out stilling him from making a move.

"Ah Austin what a surprise to see you here, or maybe it isn't I've heard interesting things about you two and you being here doesn't exactly dispel anything I've heard."-Mike said glaring at him.

"It's alright guys let them say what they have to say so they can leave; the longer we stand here arguing the longer they'll stay."-I said, shooing everybody out.

"Fine, but we'll be _right_ outside the door."-Austin said, glaring at the two board members and walking out with Emmett.

"I believe she meant all of you."-Mike said arrogantly. Embry looked unsure and looked to me with a raised brow and I nodded, so he nodded and left staring the two men down. Mike coward behind Tyler as he passed, but tried to cover it up like he was trying to move closer to me until he looked up and saw Jacob staring down at him.

"Ja-"

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with these two and I meant what I said earlier."-Jacob said cutting me off without even looking at me. I knew I'd get nowhere with him, so I turned to Seth who scoffed and crossed his arms. I shrugged and turned back to Tyler and Mike.

"Well let's have it."-I said sighing.

"I believe we were clear when we said just you Clearwater."-Tyler said

"Either of you think you can make them leave by all means, go ahead."-I said shrugging nonchalantly as Jacob crossed his arms. They looked at each other for a moment before sighing.

"Very well it involves the both of you anyway, more so you Clearwater, you'll just tell your brother later on anyway so he can stay."-Mike said as if he was giving them permission.

"Well before you ran off we were going to ask for your side of what happened, but after what you did at the Penn State, Syracuse game I'm afrai-"-Mike started but his phone went off and he got a huge grin on his face when he looked at the caller id.

"I have to take this, excuse me."-he said, licking his lips "seductively" and I damn near barfed. He eagerly left the room and Tyler wasn't so comfortable with being a cocky bastard like he was just moments ago.

"You know we're going to have to do an investigation be-"

"Really, because two seconds ago your buddy was about to say something else and I don't think it had anything to do with an investigation."-Jacob said and Tyler swallowed.

"I think we should all just calm down and act like adults. We need to do an investigation for formalities, but as of now Ms. Clearwater is no longer a couch in the NFL."-he said

"What the hell do you mean I'm no longer a coach?"- I yelled getting thoroughly pissed off; his eyes got wide and he backed up with his hands in the air and glanced at the door as if willing Mike to come back.

"Wait a minute now; _you_ were the one who said you were resigning effective immediately."-he said pointing at me.

"No she didn't it was a lie she never talked to a "source" or gave a statement. Shouldn't you people at least ask her or somebody first before you go and right them off because the _media_ says they said or did something?"-Seth said accusingly.

"Well we tried, but like I said she ran off."-Tyler said, getting an attitude just when Mike came back in.

"So you're trying to tell me that you aren't the ones who lied and said I resigned?"-I asked and he nodded.

"There was obviously a misunderstanding."-Tyler said confused.

"I wonder whose fault that is?"-Jacob said glaring.

"Well in our defense we did try to call you several times after you ran off, but you never answered your phone or just sent it to voicemail."-Tyler said and I shook my head frowning.

"I don't remember you calling me."-I mumbled

"Well we did."-Tyler said stepping forward with an attitude I guess because Mike was back in the room and he thought he had back up…please. Jacob took a step forward and glared down at him as did Seth and I motioned them both back.

"What misunderstanding?"-Mike asked Tyler who was cowering away from the two angry giants; he cleared his throat and stood straight.

"Well it seems Ms- _Coach_ Clearwater never rendered her resignation and the stories are false."-he said lamely.

"Really, well that changes a few things."-Mike said, deep in thought.

"Maybe it shouldn't. I think it would be best if you officially resign and since everyone already thinks you have there's no harm done and no need for press conferences and all of that. We can be rid of this…situation."-Tyler said scrunching his face, but Mike put his and on his shoulder.

"I am _not_ resigning."-I said defiantly.

"How about we let you get your rest and we'll deal with this little by little."-Mike said smiling at me and I raised a brow confused.

"What do you mean? So, Leah's not in trouble or Jake; they can still coach and play? I find that hard to believe."-Seth scoffed skeptically.

"Well they'll still have to face investigators who are still investigating the situations, but for the time being everything will continue as normal."-Mike said winking at me and I glared.

"What the hell are you doing?"-Tyler asked him.

"Look this is an ugly situation and obviously this lovely woman is in need of a bed and much needed rest, so she'll, along with Mr. Black and Mr. Call, take time to recuperate and coach as the investigators do their jobs and call them in when needed."-he said shrugging.

"So that's it; what's the catch?"-Jacob asked as he eyed them suspiciously.

"There is no catch just be glad you have a friend who thinks highly of you."-Mike said glaring at him and balling his fist.

"We'll be going now. Don't get into any more trouble because friend or not I'll have your ass."-Tyler said, speeding out of the room and Mike looked like he was drooling when he said have your ass and looked at me. Seth opened the door and he quickly, reluctantly, left.

"I'm glad that's over."-Seth sighed

"I don't trust them, nobody just gets off that easy I don't care what he says."-Jacob said, running a hand through his hair.

"Neither do I, I have a bad feeling and who is this friend you have?"-I asked and he shrugged.

"Beats me I don't know who he's talking about."-Jacob said. I sat there trying to figure out what the hell was going on and how I managed to not get my ass handed to me after all the shit that went down the other day and try and figure out who this friend was they were talking about.

The door opened and everyone including my parents came back in and asked a million questions that thankfully Seth and Jacob answered as I sat there still confused to what the hell was going on but less stressed as before.

"That's good news right?"-Sue asked

"I don't know that sounds funny to me."-Harry said

"So what are you going to do?"-Embry asked and something Tyler said gave me an idea.

"I'm going to have a press conference."-I said determined.

"Where, because I know you don't mean here in the hospital."-Jacob said

"Yes right here in this hospital even if I have to do it in this hideous hospital gown. Austin call your reporters or whoever and let them know I'm having a press conference in twenty minutes."-I said, getting out of the bed and everyone gasped. The door opened and I heard groans of _damn_ from all the guys minus Seth and Harry. I looked on confused and felt cold air going up my legs and chest and followed their gazes and looked down horrified.

"What the hell is this?"-I screeched; I was in a silky black and red…._thing_ that had less material than Wonder Woman's outfit.

"Why that's the gown I got for you silly. I told you I wouldn't have you wearing one of those awful hospital gowns. Do you know how many doctors have been asking me if you're single?"-Alice said

"Alice what the hell were you thinking?"-Harry said, standing in front of me with his arms wide and the guys craned their necks to look around him, even little innocent Austin who claims he'd never look at me like that, men. Jacob looked like he would need a hospital bed soon if he didn't stop staring and that made me self-conscious and I tried to cover up to no avail.

"Alright, everyone with a penis out!"-Rosalie said and Sue nodded and turned to start pushing them, but she paused and we followed her line of sight.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"-Austin said to a drooling Mike. I've heard how nasty and creepy he is and it apparently wasn't lies.

"Damn,"-he whispered staring at me and took a step towards me and Jacob was on him so quick he blurred.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"-he hissed and Seth grabbed Mike by his collar and dragged him to the door.

"I just came to tell her we decided and Paul agreed to rearrange his playing schedule to give her team a bye week, so she doesn't have to miss any games and he really wants to play against your team with you coaching. Everybody does it will be the highlight of the season!"-he said terrified and Aro and Caius came in angrily, hearing the commotion and took him out to do God knows what with him.

"Well that was interesting."-Rosalie said. Everyone kind of took in what Mike just said.

"You've seen enough, out."-Sue said to the guys. They stole one more peek as they left out the door, running into each other from not paying attention and Jacob made his way over to me and I grabbed the cover, which I dumbly just realized I could have used the entire time, and clung to it.

"You sure you want to hold a press conference? It's not necessary."-he said with his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure; I want to send a message to everybody who thinks they can scare me or run me out especially that little fucker who started this in the first place. They can't get away with this."-I said a little shyly since I was pretty much naked and he was close…real close, damn he smells good.

"Alright then I'll stand up there with you."-he said, kissed me on the forehead and left the room with my slightly smug father who winked at me and left following behind him. Rosalie and Alice raised their brows and Sue gave a soft smile making me roll my eyes.

"What?"-I said defensively and Rosalie and Alice looked at each other then to me accusingly.

"Nothing honey you're just blushing that's all."-Sue said smiling broadly and I groaned.

"Okay enough of that time to dress you up."-Alice chirped in and I groaned and covered my face with the cover.

"No I can manage, really I'm okay."-I said annoyed and Alice looked at me skeptically.

"Oh I'm dressing you whether you like it or not."-she said then pounced and I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**_: Hope you like! If you haven't caught on Mike is a creepy perve lol. I went in F.Y.E. today & found Jacob Black *drools* shirts for 44cents, so yeah a good day indeed :)_

_The needs of the many out way the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or Pattinson won't grow his hair back, come on he looks more gross than usual, but for once looks sorta clean...sorta_


	17. Chapter 17

**Flag On Play**

_Chap17: **Escape from Opposition**_

* * *

><p>I dressed quickly in the black suit Alice forced me to wear and I have to admit while it is business like it is very form fitting and sexy and the five inch pumps make my butt look good. I met Aro and Caius at the door and they ushered me through the halls. I was heckled, booed and cheered at every turn.<p>

"Leah my dear do you have any idea on who would say and do such a thing against you? I know there is a lot of opposition towards you, but whoever it is has to have some sort of credibility to be able to get such a rumor not only started but accredited."-Aro said as we briskly walked through the halls to get to the elevator.

"No I have no ide-"-I was cut off by someone charging at me, but Caius blocked him from getting to me.

"You stupid bitch this is all your fault!"-the man shouted as he was pushed back.

"I think we need to move a little faster!"-Caius said, looking around nervously and I followed his gaze and saw who I assume are those in opposition towards me getting agitated and weren't going to remain stable for much longer.

"Yes let's,"-I said and we started to do a sort of skip walk, take a few steps then skip or jog the next.

"Leah I have to protest your press conference and request that we vacate the premises _immediately_ for your own safety."-Aro said as he deflected a bottle that was thrown at me.

"Fuck!"-Caius exclaimed, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"What is it?"-I asked nervously and he pointed behind us. I turned around and saw a group of angry visitors and patients, some were even wrapped up in gauze, running and limping angrily towards us.

"Shit!"-I hissed and Aro grabbed my hand as we started to jog to the elevator that was at the end of the hall instead of the private one on the other side of the floor the hospital gave us access to.

"There she is! I still love you Coach!"

"Women can be in the league too!"

"You're cool in my book and you'll always be my Coach!"

"Yeah, Gabe's a tool he deserved it!"-a few of my fans screamed and I was very grateful even if I didn't have time to express it to them.

"Do you know how much money I'm going to lose now because of you?"-one angry man yelled.

"Hey hold the elevator!"-Caius yelled and ran ahead to the last person stepping in as we picked up our pace into a run, but suddenly I was yanked backwards by my head, ripping the dressing that was wrapped around it.

"Caius!"-Aro yelled needing his help as some of the angry mob caught up to us. One of them grabbed me by my hair and when I looked up surprisingly I found it was a woman, so before she could hit me I shot my leg up and kicked her in the face and heard a crunching sound. She fell and grabbed her bloody and crooked nose and started crying.

"Come on Leah!"-Aro shouted as he yanked me by my arm, but when we turned around one of the chairs from the waiting room ahead of us came flying in our direction, so we jumped back just being missed, but that landed us in the middle of the mob. All I could hear was people cursing me out and trying to reach for me, but Aro had his body wrapped around mine.

"Get back!"-Caius yelled as he punched one of the men who were closest to me and they started fighting, but Caius caught the man's fist when he went to hit him again and snapped it back so far his fingers lifted past his wrist and made a horrid snapping noise. The man screamed in pain and fell to his knees holding his hand. By this time it was complete chaos as those who were my fans ran over and tried to fight off those with opposition all the while Aro and I were stuck in the middle.

"Crawl,"-Aro hissed as he took a blow to the side of the face. I jumped to the ground and started crawling out of the pile, but someone grabbed my ankle and started pulling me back. I screamed and started kicking at whoever was near me.

I must have kicked whoever had me because I felt my foot connect with a face or something hard then my ankle was released. I looked over and saw a man with my heel stuck in his shoulder as blood poured around it and I looked down and saw my shoe was gone; it was hanging from his shoulder and blood dripped into it like a fountain. I was about to crawl again when I saw Caius being jumped by three men, so I grabbed a chair that was on the floor on its side and hurled it in his direction. It took all four of them out, but it gave Caius the chance he needed to get away. I began to get dizzy and then felt an arm around my throat as someone began to squeeze.

"Leah…Caius…"-Aro yelled when he saw me then yelled for Caius to get me, but suddenly the weight around my neck was gone and I was being lifted and tossed over someone's shoulder before flying down the hall pass the patients' elevator towards the private one. I kicked and screamed panicked that whoever this was wasn't going to be a helpful fan. They put the key in the lock and the elevator doors opened and he place me on my feet.

"Jacob?"-I said when I saw his silhouette and the dizziness subsided.

"I'm getting you out of here."-he said as he turned the lock and was about to press the close door button.

"No!"-I yelled and pushed his hand away and he looked at me like I was crazy, but I ignored him and poked my head out of the elevator.

"Leah what the hell are you doing? You have a waiting room full of people trying to hurt you and you want to stick around?"-he exclaimed and yanked me back in, going for the close button again, but I slapped his hand.

"No, Aro and Caius are still out there!"-I exclaimed and he huffed.

"We don't have time for them. They'll be fine; those people currently chasing you aren't after them if you haven't noticed."-he said, but I stepped out the elevator just outside the doors.

"Aro, Caius over here hurry!"-I yelled and they pushed people out of the way while taking those out who started my way. I knew it was stupid to let everyone know where I'd gone, but I wasn't going to just leave them out there to fend for themselves.

"Fuck, hurry your asses up!"-Jacob yelled, standing behind me with his hand wrapped around my arm to pull me back at a moment's notice.

"Close the doors Leah!"-Aro yelled, punching some guy in the neck who was running in front of him to get to me.

"What?"-I yelled incredulously.

"Close the fucking doors!"-Caius yelled and Jacob yanked me back.

"You heard them!"-he said, pressing the close doors button repeatedly. As the doors closed we heard footsteps and Jacob backed up and pushed me behind him and stood in a defensive pose.

"If you have to, you open the emergency hatch and get your ass out of here do you understand?"-he said sternly/

"Yes,"-I whispered and clutched the back of his shirt when two bodies flew through the doors the last second before they closed. I yelped and jumped back.

"Next time I tell you to do something in which will keep you safe my dear, by all means do it and do not worry about myself and Caius."-Aro said catching his breath and I released a breath of my own and jumped and hugged him.

"My dear while I appreciate your affection I must ask that you unhand me for I am slightly bruised."-Aro said laughing.

"Your hurt but you're laughing?"-Jacob said frowning and Aro laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Why yes handsome you have to find humor in just about everything."-he said and Jacob looked at him funny.

"Did he just call me handsome?"-he whispered to me as he pulled me back over to him.

"It's Aro remember?"-I said as I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves and stop the shaking. He lightly wrapped his arms around me as his phone rang and pulled it from his pocket.

"Are you alright my dear?"-Aro asked, placing a comforting hand on my back and I opened my eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm fine now, thank you."-I said and he smiled.

"No thanks necessary my dear it is merely our job and one such as delightful as you does not deserve to go through so much scrutiny as you have been forced to endure."-he said kissing my cheek and I saw in the reflection Jacob frown at him making Aro laugh and step back.

"Do not fret handsome sir I was merely showing platonic affection towards your la lupa; I mean no offense."-he said smirking.

"What the hell is a la lupa?"-Jacob whispered to me and I shrugged as he went back to his conversation.

"Yes I have her…we're on our way now… head to the car and start it so we can just ju-"

"What the hell are you doing?"-I asked as I moved out of Jacob's grasp.

"Hold on,"-he said into the phone, "Leah you are not seriously considering still doing that press conference?"-he asked

"Yes I am now more than ever."-I frowned and stepped back from the down as we neared the ground floor

"Le-"

"No Jacob I'm doing it and that's final. If you want to leave then go ahead, but I'm doing this, I have to."-I said trying to get him to understand and he sighed.

"Stay where you are we're coming just make sure everything's ready so we don't have to wait…she's actually going to do it…I'll tell you when we get there…alright."-he said into the phone and hung up.

"You are so stubborn."-he mumbled as the elevator stopped and he reached for the key in his pocket.

"Hey Caius are you okay I saw those guys jumping you I hope you're not hurt too bad."-I said turning to him when Jake put the key in and the doors opened. Aro stuck his head out first and was met with a couple of body guards employed by his agency; I guess he called for backup when he got here. Caius didn't even look at me just got off the elevator and scanned the area; I frowned.

"Come on."-Aro said grabbing my hand and lead me out of the elevator and his guards instantly flanked us and blocked those who were in the corridor trying to get to me and Jacob.

"Get in and get out; just say what you have to say so we can leave."-Jacob said from my left and I nodded as we went through the doors to the press room. This must be a fancy hospital if they have a press room I mused to myself.

"Leah!"-Everybody yelled with shocked expressions on their faces as they looked me up and down. My appearance was disheveled to say the least.

"What happened?"-Seth questioned, coming to hug me, but Harry pushed him out of the way, but was then he pushed by Sue.

"Aro what's going on?"-Harry asked as my mom fussed over me and was joined by Rosalie and a frowning Alice.

"Come here and let me fix you up as best I can. Lord knows they'd have a field day if they saw you like this and with blood stains on your shirt."-Alice said ushered me me into a chair and made me as presentable as possible as Sue and Rosalie played twenty questions.

"We were attacked by an angry grouping on our way down here. Some of her fans assisted us in deflecting those who wish to bring Ms. Leah to harm. Mr. Black here managed to get to Ms. Leah when she needed assistance most and Caius nor myself was able to get to her having we had our own captors we had to evade."-Aro said and Harry looked confused.

"There was a mob of people who attacked them while coming down here and Leah's fans helped them fight the people who was starting trouble. She was caught in the middle with some guy's arm around her neck when Aro and Caius were being attacked as well, so I punched the guy in the face and yanked her out of there and ran to the elevator with her as fast as I could."-Jacob said and Harry's mouth formed an O as he finally understood what happened.

"Yes exactly what I said."-Aro said confused on why Harry needed translation.

"Alright Coach Clearwater we're ready for you."-the tech guy said and I took a deep breath and walked up to the podium and was surprised when Embry, Emmett, and Jacob flanked me and stood just behind me.

"What are you doing?"-I hissed covering the microphone.

"Moral support Coach."-Embry smiled

"Intimidation Coach!"-Emmett said crossing his arms, glaring at the cameras and I sighed and turned back around and gave Rosalie a look and she shook her head sighing.

"Is it tr-"-Peter started, but I cut him off.

"This is _not_ a Q&A session I am here merely to talk and you to listen. By now the public knows that there was a drastic altercation during the press conference yesterday and it resulted in all parties involved being taken to the hospital. I assure you that my players were _not_ at fault and they are up and doing well as you can see behind me."-I gestured behind me and the guys nodded.

"It was an unfortunate and _unnecessary_ incident that was instigated by the _reporter_ involved and charges _will_ be pressed against him immediately."-I said

"How can you say that wh-"

"And further more I have not and will not resign."-I said cutting him off and the room erupted into questions with reporters yelling over each other. I put my hands up silencing the room.

"As I said I did _not_ resign that was a vicious lie that was spurred on by a party unknown. Not once during this misunderstanding or that chaotic night did anyone from any media outlet contact me or anyone in on my handlings to verify that the information was indeed valid, nor did they question this "source" on how they obtained this information which is blatantly false and holds no merit."-they went to talk again and I put my hands up just like last time, silencing them.

"I have too much respect for myself, my players and the Eagles organization to announce my resignation via a "source". If I have lasted this long with all of the pressure I assure you that I would _not_ run with my tail between my legs now because of a violent reporter. I want to say it now before you all get a hold of it and spin it in a completely different and false direction; on the way down here my guards and I were attacked by those who oppose my being in the league and we became trapped until my fans assisted in our escape. I want to publically thank each and every one of them for their heroism and find out who they were and when I do I ask if they are patients with medical bills that the hospital charge it to me as a thank you."-I was interrupted one last time before I ended.

"It has been agreed between myself, the board, and Coach Paul that my team and I are granted an early bye and the schedule will be rearranged, so we will meet the Redskins on the turf in two weeks and play just as we normally do. In closing I want to say to whomever it was that lied on me that I will find out who you are and you will pay. Thank you."-I said and hurriedly walked down the steps and out the side door as reports yelled my name and questions. Aro came in front of me and grabbed my hand as he and Caius escorted me the short distance to my vehicle while his other guards surrounded my friends and family.

"Right here,"-Caius said opening a door to a black jeep I didn't recognize.

"Whose is this?"-I asked stopping in front of the door.

"It belongs to my company; we have several of these jeeps lined up to escort you and your family all the way home and two will be empty, so no one will know which one you or your family occupies."-Aro said and Caius pushed me in and Seth and Harry got in on either side of me as Sue got in the front with the driver. Everyone else hopped in to whichever jeep was closest.

"You did good Leah."-Jacob said smiling and I nodded and he left to get into his jeep.

"You are never allowed anywhere ever again."-Seth said and I rolled my eyes sighing.

"I'm starting to wonder what the NFL pays you for if my little girl keeps getting hurt and caught in the middle of fights."-Harry frowned at Aro who was driving and Caius who was in the very back.

"Daddy,"-I hissed, but he looked unapologetic; I could get where he was coming from.

"My apologizes Mr. Clearwater to you and your family for not doing a better job. I assure you I have grown to love Leah as well you and your wife and son and I'd gladly give my life if it means keeping my dear Leah safe. I assure I will do everything in my power to prevent her from being exposed to such violence again, especially so soon to one another."-Aro said peeking in the rearview mirror as we broke probably every driving law in New York trying to get away from reporters and paparazzi who were snapping pictures of every jeep while hanging out of their windows or from their motorcycles.

"Thank you,"-Sue said and placed a hand on Aro's shoulder and he looked at it then winked at her and she hastily moved it. The wink itself wasn't creepy, but the grin that went with it was.

"Let's just go home so I can lie down and pretend today and yesterday never happened."-I said, laying my head on Harry's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me as I closed my eyes. Just when I got comfortable my phone buzzed, but I didn't know where my bag was.

"Shit where is my stuff?"-I mumbled

"We retrieved it for you and had it placed in the jeep while you were dressing."-Aro said

"Here,"-Caius said handing me my bag from the back.

_From: Jake_

_I'm proud of the way ur handling urself n I'm sure u r very capable n will b responsible in following da docs orders, but I had 2 make sure b/c u know how stubborn u can b. Plz don't hate me :( it's 4 ur own gud._

_Love Jake xoxo_

What was he asking forgiveness for? Just as I was about to text and ask my phone buzzed twice.

_From: Bitchy Beauty_

_We're stayin over 4 the next week n I don't want 2 hear n e of ur bitching bitch! If u do then I'll add another wk #_#_

_From: Hobbit_

_Don't worry we'll b with u everywhr u go_

What I needed was peace and quiet…alone, but now I'm stuck with them for a week!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**_: Hope you like! I know I've neglected this story, but I've had ZERO inspiration or desire to write it & I only write when my mojo is flowing, so sorry. I have no idea how this story has dragged on so much & for that I'm sorry, but now that I've finally gotten to the hump that sets everything in motion things will begin to pick up and get violent and suspicious *shifts eyes* so bear with me. For those who've reviewed/added/alerted/faved thank you dearly it was greatly appreciated._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…I'm not even going to threaten you this time since I've dropped the ball with this story. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Flag On Play**

_Chap18__**: Trainers and A Meeting**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JPOV<strong>_

The next few days went by with incidents ranging from death threats to angry protest to heckling whenever Leah went somewhere. It was more than usual but enough for her guards to be able to contain the situations when they arose. She's complained about not being left alone, her family's constant checking in on her and being treated like a baby to ensure that she follows the doctor's orders. She refused to talk to me or see me for three days because I had Alice and Rosalie stay with her and they wouldn't give her a moment's peace. It annoyed me to no end that I hadn't seen or talked to her, but Rosalie and Alice always gave me updates throughout the day and plus it was fun to annoy her with my text messages and voice mail. Even though she never texted me or called me back other than to say drop dead, I knew for a fact it got on her nerves.

I checked in with her bodyguards every few hours for an update. Caius didn't like it and half the time was evasive with his answers but I couldn't care less about what he doesn't like or if he was annoyed with me. I told Leah she needed to have Aro replace him but she figures he's been with her from the beginning and although he's shown that he doesn't like her he's always done his job and she trusts him more than she would a new guy and at the moment it would be best if she stuck with him.

I keep trying to think over who this supposed source could have been that lied on Leah, but I just can't figure who would do it. If it was somebody close than that means it was one of the guys or Alice or Rosalie and that's just not possible and I refuse to believe it. However, I know that just because someone seems trust worthy or as if they'd do something doesn't mean they would or wouldn't. So I was going to keep Leah close and keep an eye on her and those around her.

I was currently at therapy to work out my leg which surprisingly felt fine just a little stiff and uncomfortable but that's to be expected. Melanie the physical therapist they gave me was killing me with all the exercises and reps she kept throwing at me. I was ready to get out of here not just because I was tired but because as usual she kept making not so subtle passes at me and I'm not interested. She's pretty I guess and has a huge, fake, rack, but that's it; she's no Leah.

"Are we almost done?"-I huffed and she smiled.

"Just one more rep and we're finished."-she said. I groaned and began this last rep, ready to get out of here when I felt her come behind me.

"Here you're tired so you're doing it wrong. Let me help you."-she said in my ear as she leaned on my back to "assist" me. I knew exactly what she was doing and it sure as hell wasn't helping me finish. At that moment Leah decided to make an appearance; she looked at us with her arms crossed and a passive look on her face but I knew her well enough to know she was angry and annoyed.

"Am I interrupting something? I can always come back later? "-she said lamely and Melanie cleared her throat and laughed nervously as she quickly backed away from me.

"No we were just finishing up."-she said

"And here I thought this was a physical therapy session."-Leah said in mock confusion before rolling her eyes and walking over to the wall to stretch.

"It is Leah; nothing happened."-I said as I grabbed my towel to wipe down. She looked at Melanie then me and gave a blank stare before going back to her stretching.

"Really Coach Clearwater nothing happened."- Melanie said and Leah scoffed.

"You have a funny way of training your clients. Did they teach you that technique in college?"-she said and Melanie looked guilty and walked to gather her things, avoiding Leah and the question. Leah scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was jealous and it was a total turn on not to mention a boost to my ego and confidence.

"What are you doing here anyway?"-I asked as I walked over to her.

"I have my session for my back therapy today. We usually come in later but I had to come in early today; I didn't expect to run into you."-she said as she bent down to touch her toes. Whatever else she was saying was completely lost on me after that.

"…are you?"-she said and I had no idea what the first part was of that sentence. Melanie caught me staring and looked mad she couldn't get my attention with her advances but all Leah had to do was bend down which she was doing again. What was I saying?

"Jacob!"-Leah shouted in my face and I snapped out of it.

"Yeah,"-I said, clearing my throat. I heard someone chuckle and looked through the doors to see Aro chuckling and he winked at me as he walked from the door over towards the lounge area. I rolled my eyes.

"So are you?"-Leah asked again.

"Yes of course I am."-I said thinking that would be the safest answer but by her frown I must be wrong.

"Why?"-she asked as she came over to me. I cussed under my breath; Melanie scoffed as she walked past towards the door. Leah gave her a mean glare that should have set her on fire

"He wasn't even listening he was too busy looking at your ass."-she said rolling her eyes and Leah looked at me with red cheeks but still rolled her eyes.

"Keep your eyes to yourself,"-she said as she poked me in the chest then went back to stretching.

"That's going to be hard with you bending down in front of him."-Melanie mumbled to herself but Leah heard her by the look on her face.

"And it's going to be hard for him to do his exercises with you pressing your gigantic fake, uneven might I add, boobs into his back."-Leah said glaring at her; I looked and Melanie's boobs _were_ uneven.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…I'll see you later Jacob."-Melanie said embarrassed.

"Today was my last session remember?"-I said and she nodded in remembrance.

"Well good luck then."-she said and dashed out of the room.

"Well good luck then."-Leah mocked and I chuckled.

"Jealous Leah,"-I smirked

"Were you staring at my ass?"-she countered and that shut me up; she rolled her eyes and went back to stretching.

"I was asking if you were nervous about the meeting today."-she said. Today the team doctor was going to have a meeting with me, the coaches and the board to let us know of the status of my knee and ribs.

"No I'm not worried. I know my body and it's saying I'm fine."-I said

"Yes it is."-Leah mumbled but I don't think she meant to or knew she did, but I let her off the hook and cataloged it for later.

"I'm sure I'll be cleared to play and whoop the Redskins ass."-I smiled and she smiled back. I never did get a chance to speak with her like I intended in the hospital before everyone came back into the room and these past few days we haven't been alone for me to tell her how I feel.

"Good, we need you and I'd hate for you not to be able to play anymore."-she smiled and pat my shoulder; I placed mine over hers just as the door opened and some black guy walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, but with you coming in early today I just finished up with another client. Are you all stretched and ready to go?'-the guy asked. He was tall and had muscle, too much muscle like he was a bodybuilder or something. Who does that?

"You know him?'-I asked as I eyed him.

"Yeah he's my trainer."-she said and they walked over to the mat; I do not approve.

"I want to make sure you're stretched so lie back."-Shemar Moore said and he pushed Leah leg back until he was hovering over her in-between her les. I grit my teeth.

"She already did her stretches I highly doubt this is necessary."-I said with balled fists.

"Never kills to be thorough."-he grunted as he pushed her leg back even further.

"It might, "-I mumbled as I shot fire with my eyes hoping he'd combust. They stretched for about ten more minutes.

"Alright that should do it let's get started."-he said

"Finally,"-I mumbled

"I thought you were leaving."-Leah said

"Well since we're going to the same meeting I figured I might as well stay and wait for you."-I shrugged; like hell I was leaving.

"I find it's better if I work with my clients alone."-Adris Elba said.

"I bet you do."-I scoffed under my breath.

"I don't need you to stay and wait for me, it's ok."-Leah said as she eyed the both of us.

"Oh thanks don't mind if I do; I'd love to stay."-I said smiling and took a seat on one of the exercise balls. They looked at me for a few seconds before Leah rolled her eyes and told him to ignore me. As they started their workout I sized up Mr. Tall dark and chocolate. He was a handsome guy if you liked that kind of thing but who does. When I heard Leah giggle I snapped out of it and saw them in a compromising stretching position. I gripped the ball so hard it popped and I fell on my ass.

"Jacob are you alright?"-Leah asked

"Wonderful,"-I mumbled and they went back to their sex. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed.

_**J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L **_

After Tyson was done feeling Leah up I all but drug her away from the tool bag, threw her in the shower and carried her to the car. I didn't even give Aro or Caius a chance to say anything and just threw them in the car and sped off. I saw Mr. Good bar driving just behind us and was tempted to back up and run him down. Leah laughed the whole way until we pulled off and onto the expressway towards the meeting.

"Jacob slow down."-she chuckled; I realized we were going about seventy miles an hour and slowed down.

"My Jacob what has gotten into you?"-Aro asked excitedly.

"Jealousy,"-Leah said smugly.

"I am not jealous; what do I have to be jealous of?-I said

"That chocolate Adonis who's also my trainer."-she smirked and I swerved just missing a car.

"Leah,"-I warned and she laughed and flagged me off.

"I am not jealous of Wesley Snipes' brother."-I scoffed and they laughed.

When we finally pulled into the parking garage we had to drive through protestors who had been stationed outside the Eagles headquarters since the news conference from hell. When we parked, Caius jumped out and stood at the car surveying the area as Aro ushered Leah hurriedly into the building. We went to the top floor where the meeting will be held and got situated while we waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Just stay quiet and let the doctor speak so this can go as quickly and non-confrontational as possible. Like you said you'll be cleared and can go to practice tomorrow and get back to normal."-Leah whispered as everyone arrived; Drew came in followed by Mike and Tyler.

"As they requested the investigators are here and will take their notes."-Drew said as he took his seat.

"Hi I'm Carlisle one of the investigators."-a guy said as he extended his hand.

"Hi I'm Jacob and this is Leah."-I said and she nodded to him.

"Once my partner finishes his call he'll be right in and we can get started."-Carlisle said as he took his seat. Two minutes later _he_ walked in and I jumped up out of my seat.

"What the hell is he doing here?"-I shouted as Leah put a restraining hand on my arm.

"He's the investigator that agreed to wait to start their investigation and also convinced us to let you two continue on instead of suspending and firing you."-Tyler said and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Jacob what's wrong?"-Leah whispered as _he_ walked over towards me.

"Hi Jacob long time no see. Oh and you must be Leah, the famous Coach Clearwater. I'm Edward Mason and I must say Bella was right," he grabbed her hand and kissed it as she looked on between the two of us confused "you are beautiful."-Edward said smiling and I saw red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! It's a __**miracle**__ I actually wrote something for this dang story! This POS has been staring me in the face & torturing me for MONTHS! I wrote, rewrote, stared blankly at an even blanker screen and I just couldn't translate what was in my head into the next chap. This poor story has been abandoned & not b/c I forgot or didn't care but b/c it's been mocking me! When I saw it's been months since I UD then almost a YEAR since I joined FFN & started this story I almost fell out dead. Authors who abandon their stories or UD like once a month or once every few months piss me off to no end so I was horrified when I did it. I reread this & cringed, sighed, smh & rolled my eyes at some of the lame & cliché things I wrote & many errors I made; I wrote most before I started editing. I cleaned each chap & made minor changes._

_If you've been reading my work you know I used to UD twice a week so I'm not lying about my writers block; I haven't even written a short story like I usually do smh. I am sooooooooo sorry & can't say thank you enough for those who have messaged me about this, reviewed making me feel appreciated & guilty all at once, liked & added they are so much loved. My juices weren't flowing at all with this story, then at all on anything. They're still touch and go but they're there & like I did with this I'm forcing myself to write & finish this once & for all. _

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…& it'll help my juices flow. Now don't you want my juices flowing so you can drink from my fountain of Blackwater *puppy eyes*_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Flag On Play**_

_Chap19__**: What Are You Doing Here**_

* * *

><p>He not only was here smiling in my face and put his hands on Leah but he <em>kissed<em> her! I pushed Leah back and jumped at him but Drew and Carlisle were quick to detain me and hold me down. Edward looked shocked at first but once I was restrained he became smug as he slowly brushed off his suit jacket as if dust was on it.

"My my Jacob you do have a temper don't you; I guess I forgot."-he shrugged as he took his seat.

"Jacob calm down!"-Drew hissed as I struggled to get out of their grasp. I shrugged out of their holds and ran a hand through my hair as I paced.

"Jacob what the hell is going on?"-Leah exclaimed

'What is he doing here?"-I seethed, ignoring Leah for the moment, wanting answers.

"As Drew told you I'm the one who kept you from being suspended and postponed the investigation so you could recuperate. Most people would give me a thank you."-Edward said

"_You're_ one of the investigators for the case?"-I asked suspicious, astonished and pissed.

"Yup, now if you don't mind I'd like to hear what the doctor has to say."-he said as he sat his briefcase on the table and pulled out papers and a pen.

"There is no way in hell he is working this case."-I gritted

"Jacob if he's on the case he's on the case there's nothing we can do about it and what does it matter? Sit down and be quiet before you make things worse."-Leah hissed

"Yes Jacob calm down. I must say you are not making a good first impression and you're making yourself look bad…and violent."-Edward tisked as he shook his head and scribbled something down in his notes.

"Well you didn't look too good the first time I saw you either, but then you were naked and fucking."-I said and the room got quiet as they looked between us.

"I think we all should just calm down and take a breath."-Carlisle said. Leah put her hand in mine and I looked down at her and rubbed my face, took a deep breath and calmed down as best I could before taking my seat.

"Are you two…close?"-Edward asked as he eyed Leah's hand still in mine with his eyebrow up.

"That's none of your business."-I hissed and my grip on her hand became impossibly tight.

"We're just friends."-Leah said as she released my hand and sat back in her seat.

"So that means you're single then?"-Edward asked slightly smiling and I knew exactly what he was doing and it appeared Drew did as well.

"I think it would be best to get this meeting started and out of the way. Doctor,"-Drew said as he cast Edward a glance before nodding for the team doctor to proceed. Stefan, the team doctor, looked between us and cleared his throat as he went over to the wall and clicked a light that showed a scan of my knee.

"Somehow despite the blows and lacerations to Jacob's knee for the most part it's fine. His knee will hurt and be sore and stiff from time to time as I'm sure he knows but he still has almost complete and normal mobility of it."-he said and Leah blew a sigh of relief.

"Why do I hear a but coming?"-Drew said and Stefan nodded.

"_But_, as you can see where he was stabbed it dislodged his knee slightly from its muscles."-Stefan said

"So what does this mean?"-Leah asked nervously.

"He'll have to be very careful and be sure not to put too much strain on it."-he said but I could tell he was avoiding saying something else.

"What aren't you saying?"-I asked; he sighed.

"You can't take hits in the leg like you've been doing. One more really foul hit and…"-he said trailing off.

"And…"-I said leaning forward.

"If you take another serious hit to the knee you'll never be able to play again."-he said solemnly. Leah gasped and placed her hand in mine, I squeezed it to calm her down. I wasn't expecting that and it was a shock and a little scary but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Jacob,"-Leah breathed, shaking her head sadly; I put my arm around her and hugged her to me.

"I'll be fine don't worry."-I mumbled to her.

"But you can't know that for sure can you?"-Edward said as he swung his chair side to side.

"Yes I _can_. As fast and strong as I am it would take a crazy play or a dirty hit to end my career."-I said as I glared at him; he slowly rolled his eyes and wrote something down.

"So what does this mean exactly? Can he or can't he play?"-Drew asked

"Yes he can play just as he has been, it's the hits that he needs to be on the lookout for. I do want to make something clear: you'll probably need minor surgery after the season is over but your knee will heal eventually and mend as good as new. This is the only season this will be a problem."-Stefan said and that was good news if I ever heard it. Leah blew out a breath and smiled broadly as she looked at me; I smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"What about his ribs?"-Drew asked

"Players play with broken ribs all the time, it's nothing new. He'll need to be taped up before each game and ice down afterwards, but he'll be fine. Just no flipping into the end zone or jumping in the stands kissing women."-Stefan said and I could feel Leah looking at me so I avoided looking at her as I glared at a laughing Stefan.

"So that's it?"-Carlisle asked

"Yup that's it."-Stefan said and clapped once.

"Well Jacob aren't you lucky."-Edward said lamely; I balled my fist and flared my nostrils.

"How exactly do you two know each other and how do you know _Bella_?"-Leah asked as she eyed the two of us. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves as they gathered their things. Edward looked at her and stood, moved to where she was seated and sat on the edge of table in front of her. He was seriously asking me to kick his ass.

"Well, Bella and I dated, fucked, while we were in college, but things were slightly complicated because she was talking to another guy at the time as well…"-Edward said and I cut him off.

"I wasn't some other guy I was her boyfriend!"-I yelled and the room got quiet and turned to me as Leah gasped.

"Details,"-Edward shrugged dismissively.

"Details, you want to talk about details? How about the little detail where you fucked my girlfriend of two years in my fucking bed time after time! And me and Bella didn't even live together!"-I seethed. Everyone looked between Edward and I shocked, Leah had her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Edward put his hands up and chuckled.

"Hey it was Bella's idea; she didn't feel like going all the way to her apartment and you gave her a key."-he said as if that was a defense.

"Edward we have another case we should go."-Carlisle said cautiously as he stepped over towards Edward before I could say anything else.

"You're right."-Edward said as he stared me down and stood off the desk.

"It was lovely to meet such a beautiful woman as yourself _Miss_. Clearwater."-he smiled as he leaned down and slowly kissed her hand. Leah looked nervous and uncomfortable as she looked at me.

"Get your hands off of her now."-I said slowly and he looked up with his lips still on her hand as he slowly stood to his full height.

"As the lovely woman said you and her are just friends, no harm in a kiss."-he said as he glared at me.

"I think I speak for Leah when I say it would be best if you keep your lips to yourself."-Drew said as he stared at Edward hard. Edward didn't even acknowledge him as we continued our glare down for a few more seconds before he brushed invisible dirt off his jacket and walked to the door.

"Coach Clearwater,"-he said to Leah sweetly "Jacob always a pleasure."-he said as he sent a glare at me before smirking.

"Fuck you,"-I said and he looked at Leah for a beat then back at me.

"I'm sure I can find someone else to do that for me."-he said, straitened his collar then left with Carlisle. This was so not over; I felt fire all over my body as I watched his form disappear.

"Well uh…I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow."-Stefan said, nodded and left with Tyler and Mike who were curious and shocked.

"Well I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow. You've been missed."-Drew said, pat me on the back and left. Leah waited until everyone was gone before watching me for a few seconds then speaking.

"So _that's_ the guy she cheated on you with?"-she asked shocked but quietly; she knew what Bella did just not with who. I breathed deeply and nodded.

"He went to college upstate New York where he majored in criminal justice, insurance fraud or some shit like that and would come to Penn State to be with her on the weekends. I guess I was her weekday guy which explains why she was never at any of the games."-I huffed. The bitch never came to any of my games but always bragged about how her boyfriend was a big shot football player on his way to the league. I should have known she was shady from that alone.

"Damn,"-Leah breathed and I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah and if Edward is on the case there is no way this will go smoothly or be legit."-I said as I started pacing. Leah sat in quietly, letting me vent before sighing.

"Shit,"-she said and I scoffed my agreement.

"Well forget about him for now; come on let's get out of here."-she said as she stood and put her hand on my shoulder. I sighed and hugged her, just wanting to hug her, needing the comfort and needing her to calm me down before I ran after Edward and killed him.

"Let's go,"-she said as she pulled back. We walked out and got on the elevator. On the way down Leah was quiet and looked anxious when she turned to me.

"You don't still…love her do you?"-she asked unsure with a nervous look in her eyes. I whipped my head around to look at her and punched the hold button. The elevator jerked to a stop and she grabbed the wall rail to hold herself up.

"Jacob what are you doing?"-she said; I turned and pulled her closer and held onto her arms.

"I am not in love with Bella anymore."-I said as I stared at her with fire in my eyes.

"So why were you so angry?"-she asked quietly.

"How would you feel if you saw your ex or anyone that had anything to do with him?"-I asked and she looked down nodding.

"So you see; I am not still in love with Bella. I hate Edward because he's a bitch and he was with her knowing she was with me and used my apartment to fuck her on more than one occasion. I'm over Bella, have been for years now."-I said and she nodded but I wasn't convinced and wanted to make sure she knew I was completely over Bella. I cupped her face and stepped closer.

"I am _over_ Bella do you understand?"-I said sternly, not letting her avoid my gaze; she sighed and nodded.

"I believe you. Sorry I asked."-she said. We looked at each other as we held our positions and I realized we were alone and now was as good a time as any. I leaned my forehead on hers and sighed then pulled back to look at her.

"Leah I-"

"Hey,"-somebody said over the speaker and we looked around the room confused.

"Hey you two either get a room or break it up, but either way quit holding up the elevator."-security said over the intercom. I rolled my eyes and Leah chuckled.

"I guess we should get going."-she smiled; I paused to look at her then her lips and slowly leaned down and gently kissed her slightly parted lips. She went stiff from shock for a second before closing her eyes and melting into me and kissed me back. I kissed her slowly as I tilted my head and pulled her to me. She put her hands on my chest as I rubbed circles with my thumb over the small of her back. If I didn't have the chance to say what I felt I at the very least wanted to show her. She sighed into my mouth, stood on her toes and pulled me closer by my jacket.

Someone obnoxiously cleared their throat over the speaker ruining the moment. I kissed her for a few more seconds before slowly pulling back and opening my eyes. I breathed heavily as I looked at her slowly open her eyes and stare at me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, letting my lip linger then pressed the hold button for the elevator to start moving again.

"Happy,"-I said as I looked into the camera and I know he rolled his eyes. Leah stood still with her face hid in her hair but I could see her touching her fingers to her lips in the reflection of the door. When we reached the lobby I gave the camera the finger before stepping off.

Aro and Caius stood from their seats and once they really saw us they stopped and looked between us suspiciously, Aro with a smile before he came over to take Leah's hand, but I took it instead. She looked down at our hands but didn't move hers, so I smiled and pulled her to my side and walked us out to the car with Aro and Caius flanking us.

"So, what happened in this meeting?"-Aro asked with a smirk before giggling as Caius opened the door and checked the area. We ignored him and hopped in the back where I put my arm around Leah and kept her glued to my side as I ran my hand over her hip. They got in the front and we pulled off and drove through the protestors and reporters who were still out front. They drove me back to the fitness center so I could pick up my car since we took Leah's to the meeting.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at practice then."-Leah said as she fiddled with her fingers and cleared her throat nervously.

"I'll be there."-I smiled and she nodded.

"Well…see you."-she said with a weak wave. Before she could get back in the car I leaned and kissed her on the cheek, letting my lips linger and heard Aro gasp _oh my_. I pulled back and Leah cheeks were tinged pink but her eyes were shining.

"See you,"-I said and she smiled and got back into the car. As I closed her door I saw Caius shaking her head as he glared at Leah in the review mirror. I backed away as they started the car and gave Caius a look of warning as they pulled off. I drove home and lazed around the house on my last day off from practice and all I could think before I went to bed was: I do _not_ trust Caius.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__**:** Hope you like! Thank you for the reviews, adds, alerts & faves they were much loved especially on this story. I'm so proud of me *happy dance* I'm getting back to my old UD self & I'm glad & hope you guys are too. I know these last 2 chaps were short but they'll be longer. This story is really flowing more now, finally, & things are about to pick up dramatically. Don't forget to read my other works if you haven't already. _

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll call the feds and have you arrested. I still can't believe that guy had his girlfriend's ex arrested by lying and saying the girl's ex was going to blow the plane up smh. Did he really think he would get away with that? Now they're both going to prison & she'll just get a new boyfriend. I bet she wasn't even hot smh._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Flag On Play**_

_Chap20: __**Back to Work**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>JPOV<strong>_

I dreamed about the hot as fire kiss with Leah but unfortunately things didn't go quite the same as they did in reality. In the dream it went from me kissing Leah in the elevator to Caius dropping from the emergency hatch and cutting her head off before going back up the hatch. When I screamed and went to go after him and kill him I leaped up into the emergency hatch, but Leah was there in lingerie with her trainer raping each other's mouths as she clung to him while he did pull ups. Needless to say I didn't sleep well. When I woke up I got ready for practice in an angry, tired blur and almost drowned in the shower when I fell asleep under the spray then almost burned the house down when the dream replayed itself while I was cooking. I decided to just throw something in the microwave, eat quickly and rush off to practice.

When I pulled into the parking area those damn reporters were there rushing over to my jeep and shouting questions. I knew reporters were slow but do they really think I can hear their question through a closed window or that I'd actually roll my window down and hold a conversation? I sped up and they quickly jumped out of the way in time before I ran their asses over. I sped to the garage and parked and checked the clock, cussing when I saw I was late. I ran to the locker room and hurriedly changed and dashed out to the field where they were already running drills.

"Nice of you to join us Black."-Embry said as he smiled and hit me on the shoulder.

"Whatever,"-I mumbled

"What's up your ass?"-Emmett asked before he ran off as his turn came up. I just huffed and put my hands on my hips to wait for my turn after Embry who ran off next.

"Jake your shoulder pads are crooked."-Embry said once I got to the other side where they'd ran and I grumbled and complained as I took off my helmet and jersey and fixed them.

"Nice to see you back Jacob."-Drew said as he saw me over his shoulder from the front of the line and I nodded.

"You look like shit."-Emmett said as he ruffled my hair.

"Back off,"-I hissed as I slapped his hand away and they laughed.

"I'm not in the mood I didn't get any sleep last night."-I sighed as I put my helmet back on. They gave each other looks and smirked.

"Am I missing something?"-I asked

"Nothing I'm just wondering why you didn't get any sleep last night."-Embry shrugged but looked at Emmett smirking.

"What it is?"-I said annoyed.

"We just figured you'd be in a good mood today that's all."-Emmett said and they laughed.

"Ok what the hell is so fucking funny?"-I demanded

"Most people would be happy they finally kissed the woman they've been after for years especially one as fine as Leah."-Embry said and my eyes widened as my mouth dropped open.

"How the hell do you know that?"-I whispered harshly as my eyes shifted around nervously.

"Rosalie told me last night."-Emmett said

"How the hell does she know?"-I whisper yelled.

"Leah told her."-he said and pat me on the back.

"I can't belie-wait Leah told her?"-I asked as my heart started pumping hard and I bit my lip to keep my girly squeal in that Leah called Rosalie to tell her about the kiss.

"Yup, as soon as Leah got home she called Rosalie and told her; they were on the phone all night. All I heard was a lot of screaming, giggling and _oh my God's_ the whole time. Apparently you made her toes curl so tight she almost got a Charlie Horse."-he said and they hooted.

"Damn Jake,"-Embry laughed and they high fived me; I can't lie I ate that shit up; I don't even know how they knew I had feelings for Leah but at this point I was too much on a high to care. I felt a huge smile spread across my face and my swagger was off the charts. Leah ran and told her girls about our kiss; that could make a man's ego dangerously high.

"Well what can I say?"-I said as I bit my lip, sniffed while thumbing my nose and shrugged.

"Here comes Cinderella, Prince Charming."-Embry snickered and I turned to see Leah walking over to Drew with her clip board and going over something. My breath caught and my palms became clammy as my mouth went dry. I zoned out completely as I looked at her and missed the ball that was thrown and the calls of look out. It smacked me right in the face and I fell grabbing my nose.

"Shit what the hell?"-I hissed into my hand that was covering my mouth.

"Well lover boy if you weren't picturing Leah naked this never would have happened."-Emmett laughed and those that were around gasped and laughed. I cussed under my breath and went to stand when a small hand grabbed my hand over my face.

"Jacob are you alright? Let me see."-Leah said and I obliged and removed my hand and she looked me over and smiled.

"You're fine but let Stefan look at you to make sure."-she said and went to pull her hand back but I grabbed it and curled my hand around hers, dwarfing it. Her cheeks turned slightly red as she swallowed; Stefan came over and she smiled and moved back.

"I'm fine,"-I said

"Let's just make sure."-he said and looked me over as the team went back to practice, Emmett and Embry laughing at me.

The rest of practice went by fairly quickly with Emmett and Embry making jokes every time the ball was thrown or I went to catch it. Some of the other players even started to heckle me, being childish enough to sing about me and Leah kissing in a tree. I was thankful when practice was finally over.

"Enough already the joke is old now. Shut the hell up."-Drew said angrily just as one of my teammates was about to taunt me again. We all looked at him and he just walked away shaking his head.

"Come on lover boy time to hit the showers and get nice and pretty for your girlfriend."-Emmett said then ran off as he laughed; Embry came behind me and slapped me on the ass before taking off. I cussed and chased after them back to the locker room.

_**LPOV**_

"Hey Coach!"-Drew called as he jogged up to me; I stopped and waited.

"Yeah what's up?"-I said as we started walking again, back to the office. Aro and Caius came over and walked just ahead of me, giving me privacy but being there just in case someone popped up or something happened.

"Sorry about the guys making those jokes; they're like fraternity brothers always ragging on each other and acting like fools."-he said and I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it."-I said even though I felt heat all over my face.

"It's just stupid and I don't know why they always do this: make things up and tease each other about it like middle schoolers."-he said as we rounded where the reporters were. We blocked them from coming on the sidelines while we practiced, so they were pushed back closer to the building. So, unfortunately we had to walk past them to get into the building.

"No harm done."- I said and pat him on the arm.

"I mean it's not like you two ever kissed for real or have something going on or anything."-he said and I cleared my throat not saying anything so he looked at me.

"There isn't anything between you two…right?"-he asked as he eyed me suspiciously; I mumbled something incoherent trying to think of a way out of his question.

"Coach!"-I heard Austin yell as the reporters shoved to be in the front near the guard rails. I thanked the heavens and made a B line for him. They started shouting at once and I couldn't understand a damn thing they were saying.

"Hey!"-Austin shouted and they quieted down and I nodded him my thanks then nodded to Austin to proceed.

"Coach Clearwater, how are you and Jacob doing and will he play against the Redskins next week?"-he asked

"Jacob and I are fine thank you and he was cleared to play and we expect the same performance from him that we always do."-I said; we decided not to tell anyone who wasn't in the meeting or our closest friends, siblings and parents about Jacob's knee.

"How is the investigation going and will you be coaching against the Redskins?"-Peter asked

"The investigation is ongoing so I will not be talking about it and yes I will be coaching the game same as I always do. I know that comes as unfavorable news for some of you, sorry to disappoint."-I said as I looked him right in the eye and he looked annoyed and scribbled on his note pad.

"What do you have to say for the _obvious_ lies that were spoken about you and Jacob?"-someone said and I fought with myself to not jump over the barrier and tackle the stupid bitch. I took a few breaths and turned to address _Bella_. The bitch slept her way to be a leading reporter at her station; she doesn't even know anything about sports nor does she watch, she only does it to get near the players. Every time she does a report she's wearing something inappropriate and if she interviews a male athlete she has on something slutty and hangs all over him. She never interviews females but I'm not surprised she's here today after what happened.

"Absolutely nothing,"-I said with a blank stare. I knew she just wanted to make sure I wasn't with Jacob since her crazy ass still thinks they're together and no one with a vagina is allowed near him, mainly me. I knew my response was vague and would drive her crazy because she couldn't read anything into it. She looked angry and we had a stare down as others shouted their questions. This bitch was crazy if she thought I was afraid or intimidated by her or needed her permission where Jacob was concerned. She was about to speak again when Drew cut her off.

"That's all the questions we have time for today."-he said and put his hand on my back to lead us back to the building.

"Are you excited to see Coach Paul? You haven't seen him since when…high school?"-I heard Bella call out and I stopped in my tracks and turned to her.

"What did you say?"-I said slowly; the bitch was implying something.

"It's been a while since you two have seen each other I was just wondering how excited you are."-she said and the vein in my neck pounded in my throat and I took a step back towards the reporters, but Aro came over and pulled me back into him.

"I am sorry but Miss Leah must go now."-he said

"It must be scary knowing you have a mole within your trusted circle of friends who could betray you in such a way."-she said as we locked eyes. I wanted so badly to shove her microphone down her throat. She smirked as I glared at her until Caius got in my way and spread his arms out to block me from the reporters' view. Aro guided me way and I stomped through the locker room back to my office and slammed the door behind me.

"Hello Leah,"-someone said behind me and I jumped and screamed as I turned around swinging at the air.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"-I breathed, grabbing my heart, as the door burst open and half the team came running in.

"What is it we heard you scream?"-Jacob said as he gripped me up and looked me over, spinning me to check me from behind. I turned around and slapped at him.

"What the hell is going on?"-I shouted

"We heard you scream."-Emmett said as he stood in a defensive stance with his eyes rapidly shifting back and forth.

"I'm afraid that was my fault."-Edward said as he stood from my desk and re-buttoned his suit jacket. "I startled her when I made my presence known. My apologies Leah."-he said as he came over to me and kissed my hand. For a second Jacob was just looking at him as if Edward wasn't really there and he was seeing things, until he realized he wasn't.

"What the hell are you doing here?"-he hissed as he pushed me behind him and got in Edward's face. Embry pushed Jacob back and remained standing in front of him, playing as a barrier even though I could see in his eyes he wanted to smash Edward's face in himself. You mess with Jacob, you mess with Embry and vice versa.

"I'm doing an investigation and when I have a question or need information I have to come in to get it."-Edward said with hostility.

"Well I suggest you write it down and fax it. I don't want you anywhere near Leah."-Jacob said; Edward rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed.

"That isn't up to you now is it Jacob?"-he said and Jacob didn't say anything just glared. "I thought not."-Edward said; the guys started to slowly go back into the locker room but not before peeking their heads back in just in case they missed something in the two seconds they were gone from the room.

"If you all will excuse us."-Edward said expectantly.

"Excuse you for what?"-Jacob hissed

"I need to speak to Leah…alone."-Edward said and there was a pause before Jacob expressed his feelings on the matter.

"Like hell you are! There is no way I'm leaving her anywhere near you with someone around let alone just the two of you. No way in hell!"-he shouted as he moved to get in Edward's face but Embry blocked him. Edward and Jacob looked at each other heatedly briefly before Edward unbuttoned his jacket and went and sat behind my desk and folded his hands.

"Jacob just go I'll be fine."-I said as I pulled on his shirt to get him out of the room.

"I don't trust him."-he said as he turned to me and looked over his shoulder at Edward who was nonchalantly checking his nails.

"I can handle him."-I reassured him and he looked torn and hesitated.

"Come on Jake she'll be fine."-Embry said and ushered Jacob out of the room but not before he and Edward shared nasty looks. I sighed and crossed my arms as I faced Edward.

"I meant alone."-Edward said and I turned and saw Drew standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"I'm a coach on this team too; if you have to talk to Leah then you have to talk to me as well."-Drew said

"_A_ coach not the head coach. You answer to her so your presence isn't needed. Anything that you _may_ need to know she'll tell you, _goodbye_."-Edward said sternly and Drew looked furious at this comment and left slamming the door.

"Please have a seat."-Edward said as he pointed to the chair in front of the desk.

"Well it is my office."-I said. He chuckled and rose from his seat as I sat down then sat down again once I was seated.

"What is it Mr. Mason?"-I asked

"Please call me Edward."-he said as he sent me a dazzling smile.

"I'd rather not."-I said lamely and his smile fell and he cleared his throat.

"Well I just have a few questions to ask you."-he said

"Ok shoot,"-I said

"Well for starters how are you feeling it was reported that you were pretty banged up."-he said as if he actually cared.

"I'm fine and fully functioning."-I said

"How is your therapy coming along?"-he asked

"Fine,"-I huffed and swore I heard mumbling on the other side of the door.

"When the altercation first began to unfold where were you exactly?"-he asked

"I was on the side out of view of the cameras."-I answered and he scribbled something down.

"Did you instruct your players to leave the podium when things became more hostile?"-he asked

"Yes, but by that time it was too late and they couldn't see me anyway."-I said and he nodded and wrote that down; he sighed and sat back in his seat and stared at me for a moment, making me very uncomfortable.

"About those reports of you and your wide receiver, are they true?"-he asked as he leaned forward, arms on the desk, watching me hard.

"Jacob and I are player and coach if that's what you are asking."-I said and he sat back in _my_ chair and slightly swiveled from side to side as he watched me before standing and sitting on the desk right in front of me.

"Are you sure?"-he asked; I swallowed and nodded.

"Good because you can do so much better."-he said and I cocked my head to the side with my face scrunched. Was he serious? He grabbed my hands and smiled slightly.

"When Bella first told me about you I thought she was being overly dramatic and simply jealous, but now I see she was right…well on some things, the complimentary ones. You are a _very_ beautiful woman Leah and you should be with someone who isn't all looks and career could be over with one hit."-he said and I interrupted just as I swore I heard someone say _bitch_.

"Hey yo-"

"No matter, I came here for business, pleasure can wait."-he said as he looked at me thoroughly from head to toe making me feel dirty. I heard muffled sound from the other side of the door that sounded like people wrestling or clothes ruffling and someone hissing _calm down_. I pulled my hands back and stood.

"Is that all?"-I asked and he slowly stood as he looked at me in the same manner he had a moment ago, making me cross my arms for some sort of barrier between us.

"Yes that's all…for now."-he said

"Good,"-I said and turned toward the door.

"But I may have more questions for you later, so I need your phone number."-he said and I turned around with my hand on the knob.

"I'm here most of the week and you know the number of the team lawyers, office and the spokesman for the team."-I said

"Yes, but I don't have _your_ personal number."-he said

"And you're not going to get it either."-I said as I yanked the door open and half the team fell through the door.

"We were checking for termites."

"My cup rolled over here."

"I was making sure the door was closed."-they were saying as they jumped up and ran off. That just left the three stooges and Drew.

"I uh…see you later coach."-Drew said, red faced and sped away to his office. Edward sighed and grabbed and buttoned his coat.

"Leah, always a pleasure."-he smiled as he kissed my hand that I tried to pull back. Embry grabbed Jacob as he made a reach for him; Edward looked down at him briefly.

"Jacob,"-he said dryly as he stepped over him and Embry as if they were trash. Jacob was about to say something but before he could, Edward came crashing down to the ground. The locker room laughed loudly as a red faced Edward jumped up and brushed off his clothes before glaring at Emmett who was standing up off the ground.

"Oops my foot slipped. Sorry man."-he said with a big smile; Edward popped his collar and smoothly turned and left.

"That was awesome dude!"-Embry cheered as he high fived a laughing Emmett. I shook my head and went back into the office over to my desk with Jacob closing the door and following me.

"Are you alright?"-he asked

"Yeah I'm fine but how's your face?"-I said as I looked at him with humor; he rubbed his face where it hit the floor when the door opened.

"I was uh…"

"Eavesdropping?"-I said chuckling as I grabbed my things.

"Yeah and I'd do it again too. Did he touch you?"-he asked and got all in my personal space. I swallowed and cleared my throat as his body heat radiated off of him. I nodded as the tension between us grew and the room felt like it was closing in on me, pushing me towards him. He looked at my lips then leaned in just when the door banged open making us both jump.

"Leah it is time t-oh my! Please forgive me and carry on with whatever it was you were doing."-Aro said as he put his hand over his mouth giggling.

"No uh we were, I was just leaving."-I stuttered, flushed.

"No no please take your time."-he said and stood there smiling giddily. Jacob cleared his throat and looked at him pointedly.

"Oh right well I'll be out here…not listening."-Aro said and left making sure to leave the door open.

"I gotta go anyway."-I said rolling my eyes and shaking my head as I went over to grab my coat.

"Oh, where are you off to? To talk to Rosalie?"-Jacob said and I scrunched my face up in confusion but his raised eyebrow with a knowing look made my eyes widen and I was so embarrassed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."-I said as I swiftly put on my coat and made a B line for the door. Jacob rushed and came up behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Oh I think you do."-he mumbled into my ear and his hot breath fanned, tickled my ear, making my eyes flutter. I mumbled something under my breath that even I didn't understand and he chuckled and it vibrated through my body in a heavenly manner.

"Hmm maybe I was mistaken."-he said as he slowly backed away, making sure his hands slid down slowly before completely releasing me.

"Yes you were."-I said more breathless than I intended and he smirked before I turned to walk out the door.

"Oh a little tip Leah!"-he called and I halfway turned to him.

"A hot foot bath followed by a long foot massage will help make sure you don't get a Charlie Horse when your toes curl next time."-he said in a sexy voice with a sexy smile to match as he winked at me. I gasped as my eyes widened and continued walking, at a much faster pace; I could feel Jacob's smug smile burning wholes into my back. I am _never_ telling Rosalie anything ever again!

"Bye coach!"-some of the guys called out to me as I passed.

"Bye guys see you later!"-I called back, on a mission to get out of here.

"Where are you off to so fast anyway?"-Embry asked as I reached the door.

"Therapy session, bye."-I called and heard Jacob shouting as I closed the door.

"It took you quite a long time to-"

"Shove it Aro."-I grumbled and he laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist as the locker room door burst open behind us.

"Leah, Leah wait up!"- Jacob called as he ran after us, still putting on his coat with his bag banging around as he did so.

"What are you doing?"-I asked as he caught up.

"Did you say you're going to therapy?"-he asked breathless.

"Yeah why?"-I said as we started walking again; he moved Aro's arm and placed his around my waist and pulled me to him. Aro was loving every minute of this so I gave him a look and he locked his lips and threw away the key.

"Shouldn't you be done with him?"-Jacob said annoyed.

"I only have a couple sessions left; what's it to you?"-I said as we entered the parking lot. Caius cleared the fans and paparazzi away and we rushed to my car and hopped in. But, when I was seated I look up to see Jacob hopping in too.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing?"-I asked as he scooted closer and motioned for Caius to close the door, more like glared until he slammed it, then turned to me shrugging.

"I'm not doing anything I might as well hang out with you and Mekhi Phifer. Who knows maybe I'll even join in."-he said innocently and I glared at him and looked at him skeptically.

"You just came from practice and you might join in on my physical therapy?"-I said lamely.

"Yeah it could be good for my knee."-he said

"He's right Leah he can never be too sure."-Aro said, smiling at us in the rearview mirror; as if I don't know he just wants us to spend time together. He's been horrible all day with his looks and questions.

"I thought you threw away the key."-I said and he relocked his lips and pulled out of the garage.

"See he agrees."-Jacob said and I rolled my eyes and sat back as we drove off. Jacob moved over and put his arm around the back of my chair with a smile on his face but annoyance in his eyes no doubt thinking of ways to ruin my session.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: Hope you like! It was shorter than I intended it to be & I cut it before the drama came but it didn't seem to fit with the flow of things on this chap so I cut it. My forcing myself to sit down & write helps me be able to get things done so I'll keep doing it. Next chap up this week…oh yeah!*pats self on back*_

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…or I'll let Amanda Bynes borrow my car & drive to your house. You know she'll just end up hitting you & drive off. I'm very disappointed in her; I used to love her & now it turned out she's no better than the other crazy self-important "celebrities" in Hollywood. I don't know how many times he has to hit something or flee the scene for them to finally just lock her crazy $$ up. It's not like she's actually done anything in years or was relevant before all this drama. They took her car away but let her go…again. If she wants to be crazy & a drunk & druggie fine, but when it puts others at risk I have a problem with it. What will it take for them to put her behind bars & not just for a few weeks: run someone over or kill someone? It's only a matter of time smh crazy b*tch._


End file.
